Rise and Fall
by Mela Ilya
Summary: What if Cora succeeded in killing Snow White's parents, but as punishment, was banished and stripped of her powers? Snow White's struggle as she ascends to the throne after her uncle was assassinated, who served as prince regent and left her with a broken kingdom. Mostly Snow White and Charming, with Regina, Red, the Huntsman, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Snow stopped her embroidery when she saw a figure in her doorway. She looked up to see her lady's maid, Anna, standing nervously.

"You're white as a sheet, Anna, what is it?"

"My lady," she said, coming forward, "Your uncle, he is dead."

Her stomach dropped. She searched for words. "How?" she asked.

"It was an ambush. He was headed for the city and a band of men overtook his carriage."

"Was he unprotected?"

"He was protected, my lady, but there were too many."

Snow slumped in her seat. She had barely known her uncle, but it was still a shock.

"Surely you must know what this means, my lady."

"I know," Snow said, standing up. She walked to the window. Feeling the stones on the windowpane, she wondered how many a day she had stood here, wanting nothing more than to leave. The Rosenshire castle had been her home for the past fourteen years, and in that time, she had barely been able to leave. Only three times had she been allowed to. Once for her uncle's coronation, another to settle legal matters with her uncle, and the last time was only because she had begged Lady Rila to let her go for months. The third time, she'd been attacked. After that, she'd never left the Rosenshire grounds again. Even walking the grounds required her to be heavily guarded. As much as this place had been her fortress, it had been her prison. And now, she was about to leave.

Remembering Anna, she turned around. "It means I'm to be queen."

**ooOoo**

It was almost a month before everything was settled. During that time, Snow felt quite helpless in her own home. Even though she was in name, queen, she felt powerless. Any time she had tried to ask the treasurer or chief adviser anything concerning the coronation or legal matters, they would wave her off, claiming that she wouldn't understand. She knew that it was within her right to demand answers. After all, she was the queen, their sovereign. However, having been in a position of submission and dependence on others her whole life, she was not accustomed to giving orders.

The only decision she had made herself so far had been the selection of ladies in waiting. Against the Lady Rila's instruction, she decided to keep Anna as her head lady. Now that she had left Rosenshire, she didn't have to listen to Rila anymore. It felt strange, yet liberating. The woman had never treated her kindly, and was very strict. Snow looked forward to never having to see the wretched woman again.

There were four others; all of which were her distant cousins. Although she didn't know them, she felt better asking them instead of non-family members.

She began to think about James. They had grown up together. After her parents died, her Uncle Ivan sent her to live in The Glades in King George's kingdom. King George, ever eager for an opportunity, made sure that James visited her often. He did it most likely in hopes that Snow would fall in love with him eventually and they would marry, thus gaining more wealth. James had been one of the only ones to come visit her. She remembered playing with him, trying to escape her bodyguards. One time, they had actually succeeded for almost an hour when they climbed a tree. They must have seen them pass by underneath half a dozen times before one of the guards finally looked up. Of course, she was punished severely for her actions. Lady Rila had been livid; upon seeing her, she slapped her in the face. She was confined to quarters for a month after that, and it was only after tearful pleading and constant nagging from King George that Rila allowed James to come again.

After the attempt on her life, however, no one was allowed to come except by the express permission of the king himself. Snow tried to fill the void by writing James, but after a few years, he stopped replying. Snow asked Rila about it several times, but she always brushed her off, so she assumed that Rila was keeping them from her.

She then found a kindred spirit in Anna, although she was nearly ten years older than her. Sometimes, Snow believed that Anna was the only one who saw her as a human being.

Now, years later she was going to see James again. She'd inquired about him to Anna, who told her that he no longer lived in The Glades with his father. There were rumors that they were estranged. In any case, he was living nearby, mere miles away. She wasted no time in sending for him. It seemed odd, telling someone to come to her rather than go herself, but that was the way of it. Besides, after years of being confined with Lady Rila, she was still daunted by the prospect of being out in the open.

Time went by slowly as she waited for him. Her cousin Rose told her that it would be improper to receive him in her quarters, and suggested they walk in the gardens. When one of her ladies finally told him that he'd arrived, it was all she could do not to rush outside to meet him. Suddenly, though, she grew nervous. What if he had changed? She certainly had. They weren't children anymore, so whatever they had had in common when they were young no longer existed.

When she saw him, she almost laughed. He looked the same, but he was much older, and no longer the skinny boy she'd known before. "James," she said in greeting.

Smiling slightly, he knelt before her. That was unexpected.

"Your majesty, I cannot express how good it is to see you again after all these years," he said respectfully.

Taken aback, Snow didn't know what to do. "James, please rise; there is no need for that."

Standing again, he looked at her in surprise. "Of course it is, Your Majesty, you are the queen."

Ignoring him, she took his hands. "James, it does me good to see a familiar face."

They began talking, catching up on old times. Although she still felt like she knew him, or at least a part of him, she could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. When she took his hands, she felt them tense and he cast an almost nervous glance to her ladies and the guard that accompanied them. She understood that it was natural that he felt a barrier between them. After all, she was the queen, and he considered himself her subject, even though he was a prince himself.

And it wasn't just that. He was different. He was gentler, kinder. When they were children, he'd been much rougher, and bossier. It seemed though, that he didn't remember a lot of what happened back then. It hurt a little, because it made her feel unimportant, but perhaps the past few years had been hard.

Still, she didn't regret inviting him. Saying that she didn't have a friend in the world wasn't exactly an understatement, so it was a relief to know that she still had James after all these years.

"James," she bit her lip before starting again. "Lady Rila did all she could to keep me away from the world. I'm ashamed to say I don't even know what has happened in my own kingdom these seventeen years. I don't even know much about my own parents; she never told me about them." She turned around, frustrated. "It's as if I have just been thrown into a new world with its own history that I know nothing about, and having everyone expecting me to make it better. How can I rule like this?"

"What do you wish to know, Your Majesty?"

"Please, James, if you will do nothing else for me, please call me Snow like you once did," she said with the smile she nearly always wore.

"I don't think it's proper for me to address you by your name," he said uncertainly.

"Alright, but when it's just you and me, please, call me Snow."

He smiled slightly. "Very well, Snow."

She smiled again. It was good to hear people call her by her name without any title attached.

"Well, Snow, what do you wish to know?"

"Everything. Everything you know."

Still, James hesitated. "Snow, a lot has happened. Some good, but mostly bad. You may not want to hear it."

"It doesn't matter what I want to hear or don't want to hear. What matters, is this." She gestured to the rest of the kingdom. "I need to know everything. It doesn't matter what I think."

"You may want to sit down."

**Well, this is my first attempt at writing. Hope you liked it! More to come in the next few days.  
Lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

James had told her all he knew, and from that and the accounts of several others, she was beginning to piece together the last three decades. When her parents King Leopold and Queen Eva had ruled, the kingdom had been at its peak, lacking nearly nothing. People worked the land, the land produced, the workers earned their profit, and the kingdom flourished. The king and queen were beloved by all.

Then, after a failed attempt on Queen Eva's life, the sorceress Cora began building a small army to take over the kingdom. The amount of soldiers she had were not too important, because she had magic on her side. While Leopold was allied with the fairies, they would only use their magic when necessary, unlike Cora, who used it as her first option. However, the power of the fairies hindered Cora's ability to take the easy way out, meaning that she couldn't just wave her hand to make all her enemies disappear.

When Cora began losing the war, she grew more desperate. She came after the King and Queen herself, having shape-shifted into the body of one of their guards. Since the guards had a code system to detect whether or not it really was them, it was difficult to say how she managed it. Some said there was a mole, others supposed she tortured the real guard into telling her. Whatever the truth was, she succeeded. And like the dishonorable witch that she was, she murdered them in their sleep.

She did not manage, however, to kill Snow. By the time she was on her way to carry out the deed, someone had discovered the king and queen and sounded the alarm. Forced to abort her mission, she tried to escape.

The murder of the king and queen, however, was the last straw that was holding the fairies back. It hadn't been hard to prevent her escape once they knew who she was. They locked her in a cell that would be immune to any magic she had until they decided what to do with her.

Once Ivan, Leopold's brother arrived, he assumed the throne as prince regent until Snow was old enough to rule. He demanded Cora's execution for high treason, but the fairies hadn't allowed it. They were not bound to any one kingdom, they had said, and did not answer to him. Instead, they stripped her of her magic, and banished her to another world without magic.

Having lost their king and queen, the kingdom was in mourning for months. All had hoped that with Cora gone, circumstances would improve, or at least as much as it could. It took a long time for the kingdom to heal, but it wasn't long before Ivan began using his power for his own means.

Snow's presence made him feel guilty for his actions, so he sent her away for his own comfort.

He began spending the royal coffers on various extravaganzas. Some money was spent on lavish estates, more was wasted on grand feasts that were entirely unnecessary, and still more was squandered on any comfort he desired.

It wasn't long before he owed great debts to other kingdoms, and was forced to enact heavy taxes to raise money.

Little by little, the wealthy got wealthier, the poor got poorer, and the kingdom crumbled.

People began getting angry at the state they were living in, and took it out on all the rich. Homes were burnt, and lives were lost.

It wasn't until the first attempt on his life that Ivan began caring about the state of the kingdom.

Still, he hadn't cared enough to actually do something about it.

On and on life went. Each day passing only seemed to progressively get worse.

Another assassin tried to take his life, this time by poisoning his food. Instead, the food taster died. Rumor said it was a slow, agonizing death, and before the end, the poor man begged for them to end it instead of letting him suffer.

Two more food tasters died before the people realized poison wouldn't work.

When Ivan had been travelling at night, his carriage driver, who was actually an imposter, tried to kill him as well. He failed, however, and as a warning to all, the prince regent had him publicly hanged and left his body there to rot.

After more attempts, Ivan began confining himself to the castle.

Circumstances became so horrible that people even tried attacking Snow, believing that she would be no different from her uncle.

Years passed.

Finally, however, the people got what they wanted. Ivan's life.

It was too much for Snow to handle. How could someone related to her father be so foolish? So careless?

Even though it wasn't her fault, Snow couldn't help but feel immense guilt for everything that the kingdom had been put through. It all made sense now why she had nearly been murdered when she was younger. She even began to understand why Lady Rila had sheltered her so.

The people were angry, and rightfully so. They had no way of knowing that Snow had no knowledge or power over what was doing on in the world outside.

She began feeling despair. How was she going to make things right? How would she even begin to rectify all the damage that had been done?

Her first action was to approach the treasurer, Lord Alton. He again tried to wave her off, but she didn't take no for an answer.

The numbers were, like he had said, foreign to her, so she had him explain to her everything.

"How did this happen?" she asked in distress.

"How did what happen, Your Grace?"

"This," she waved the parchment in front of him. "I've been pouring over these reports for days, and according to them," she said as she handed him a report, "We had this much money when my parents were alive. Now, we have this," she said, laying another one down on the table.

"Now I can see where some of it went, but there are nearly fifteen million gold coin unaccounted for. What happened?"

The man fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but King Ivan—"

"Prince regent," she corrected. Such a man didn't deserve that title.

"Yes, of course, your Majesty. Prince regent Ivan had frequent dealings under the table. He would become angry if asked about it, so we stopped."

Snow was speechless. "You stopped?" She said it more like a statement. "Lord Alton, this was your job. You are the royal treasurer. How could you let this happen?"

"If I may say, my Lady, I wasn't in any position to question his majesty. The Prince regent," he corrected quickly.

Snow understood now. One couldn't anger her uncle without fearing for his job, or worse, his life. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry if I seem overbearing. Surely you must understand my position. I want to make things right, but just looking at the state of things. . ." her sentence dried up in her mouth.

"You owe me no apology, your Majesty."

"Yes I do. If I'm to be the queen that my parents always hoped I would, I can't treat people the way my uncle did."

Alton smiled. "I was fortunate enough to have known your father, my Lady. He would have been proud to know the woman you've become."

Snow smiled. "I'm afraid I still have a long way to go. Anyway, I was looking at this plan, and it says that the coronation and the feast afterword are going to cost twenty thousand gold coin."

"That is correct, your Majesty."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about planning such things. How much can we afford to reduce that amount? It's just one day; we shouldn't spend that much money."

"I think the lowest we can go is fifteen thousand."

"Fifteen? No, that's not enough. Make it ten. Actually, make it five."

"My lady, that simply would not suffice. The royal court is accustomed to the grand feasts that your uncle would give. To reduce it like this would be taken as an offence."

"If they are still hungry, Alton, they can eat when they get home," she said.

The man didn't say anything, but looked at her, slightly amused.

She was really going to have to work on sounding intimidating.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer they got to the coronation, the more nervous Snow became. When the day came, her stomach was in knots, and she felt her knees trembling. She couldn't get it into her head that she was going to be queen. She'd known all her life that she eventually would be, but now that the time was here, it felt unreal.

She wondered how her father had been on his own coronation day. He probably had been strong and willing to take on such a responsibility. She wished with all her heart that she had known him better. This day would certainly have been easier with her parents there to guide her.

She sat as one of her ladies, Eliza, arranged her hair.

"Are you sure you want it so simple? Perhaps I could do some kind of bun." Eliza asked.

"With that big crown on my head, the last thing I need is an elaborate style," Snow said.

Eliza finished, and let Snow look at herself in the mirror. The top half was gathered in a braid, and the rest fell in curls.

She nodded her approval, and Eliza secured it with a few more pins before moving aside. Her dress was brought out, and Eliza and Anna held it so that Snow could step into it.

She wasn't accustomed to being dressed like this, and felt uncomfortable. At Rosenshire, she dressed herself when she was old enough to. She hoped that it wouldn't be like this every day. She didn't like being waited on so much.

When she was ready, she dismissed everyone except Anna.

"You've been with me from the very beginning, Anna. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you have ever done for me." Her eyes grew misty. "I don't know if I would have made it this far without you."

The servant took her hands. "My lady, I have every confidence that you will do fine. You are stronger than you think you are. You are the daughter of King Leopold and Eva. Their strength and wisdom passed onto you, I am sure of it."

"I wish they were still here to teach it to me. I feel so inadequate. . ."

"You will do well, my lady."

Without a word, Snow embraced her. "Thank you, Anna." The servant was surprised, but returned the gesture. She had grown to care about her mistress over the years, and wanted nothing more than for her to succeed.

Straightening, Snow smiled. "I suppose it's time." She stood in front of the mirror as Anna made last adjustments to her hair and dress. The dress she wore was white with silver sequins and jewels sewn in. The top had straps and hugged her waist snuggly, and the bottom flowed gracefully outward. It reminded her of a wedding dress.

When Anna finished, she stepped aside and escorted Snow to the ceremonial hall.

As soon as the doors opened, Snow felt her knees grow weak. Hundreds of faces that she didn't know turned to see her, and everyone rose. Someone announced her name as she stepped forward. She walked down the length of the large room by herself, hearing her footsteps echo in the quiet room. It was through sheer willpower that she kept going until she knelt before Blue. For the ceremony, she was human size, and refrained from using her wings. She wasn't wearing the traditional fairy garb, either. Instead, she was wearing a simple light blue roble-like dress.

Snow had met her a few times since she had arrived, but was still amazed every time she saw her. Growing up, she knew that fairies existed, but seeing them in the flesh was different entirely.

Although Blue was addressing everyone , Snow didn't hear a word she was saying.

A red cape was placed on her back, a scepter in her right hand, and lastly, the crown was lowered on her head.

Snow felt the weight of it. How much heavier would be the task ahead?

**ooOoo**

The feast would take place six hours after the ceremony, and during those six hours, Snow tried to remain calm. It still didn't feel real. Surely, she would wake up in Rosenshire Castle, and realize it was just a dream. But which was preferable? Being locked away from the world, but having no care, or ruling an entire kingdom, and be expected to make things right?

Snow knew the answer. She didn't have to even think about it. In Rosenshire, she had no purpose. She was alone, and contributing to absolutely nothing. Here, although she was terrified of being the sovereign, she had the opportunity to finally do something of use. She had a chance to right all the wrongs that her uncle had done. No matter how difficult the next few years would be, it would be selfish to leave now.

This was her kingdom. _Her _kingdom. Her responsibility.

She vowed that if it was the last thing she did, she would restore it to its former glory.

A few hours before the feast, she sent for James. She needed to distract herself from her thoughts.

"I didn't see you there," she said when he arrived.

"I suppose it would have been difficult to see me in that large crowd," he said.

"How did I do?"

"You were perfect," he said, smiling.

Snow's heart skipped a beat and she turned around before he could see her blush. "I was so nervous. I thought I would fall walking down that room; my knees felt so weak," she said before she thought the better of it. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell him how terrified she was.

"I'd be more concerned if you weren't scared, Snow," he said, surprising her.

When she looked at him in question, he continued.

"This task you have before you. . . it's not something to be taken lightly. You hold the entire kingdom in your hands. You have the power now to do so much good, but you also have the power to let it fall. Snow, if you weren't taking this ascension the way that you are now, I would fear for the welfare of your people. Being daunted by this new journey shows that it is important to you. Does any of this make sense?"

"It does," she nodded. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything in the world."

"Why do you live here, instead of in The Glades with your father?"

She could tell she struck a raw nerve with that question, and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, James, you don't have to answer that," she said quickly.

"I told you that you could ask me anything—"

"We all have secrets, James. Things we don't want others to know, or don't feel comfortable talking about. You don't owe me anything," she assured him. She didn't want to pressure him into spilling his entire private life on her.

James looked relieved. "Thank you, Snow." He raked a hand through his hair. "It really is a long story, and I'm not sure how much of it I can tell." He laughed softly. "I guess I better be careful next time I say 'anything in the world'".

She smiled slightly and looked at her hands. Now that she had seen him for the past few weeks, Snow felt that their friendship had deepened. She was comfortable enough to tell him nearly anything, and he had enough confidence to tell her what he really thought.

Beyond that, she felt that he sincerely cared, unlike so many others with whom she felt only wanted something from her. She hadn't officially had a council meeting yet, but she had met all the members. She wasn't sure about them; most of them were loyal to her uncle, and she wasn't sure if she could trust them.

James stayed for a few hours before he had to leave so Snow could prepare yet again for the feast.

It didn't take as long this time, thankfully.

When the feast began, she stood at her throne in front of the royal court and guests. "I'd like to thank you all for honoring me with your presence. It is my hope that I can be the leader that my father once was, and that I can earn your trust and love. I also ask that as you have faithfully served those that have gone before me, you would do the same for me."

She took a breath. "I know some may doubt my capability to rule because of my youth, but I promise you all now, that I will do everything in my power to make his land what it used to be." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

When she sat down, servants began bringing the food, and the music started. Snow tried to sit as tall as she could, but the throne seemed to engulf her. Her chief advisor, Lord Hugh, sat at her right hand, but the seat on the left was empty.

She wasn't sure if she trusted Lord Hugh. It was said that he had a hand in the kingdom's downfall, and any man who had a part to play in that could not be trusted. Moreover, he treated her like a child. In the short time she had been here, she had only asked his advice once. The rest of the time, he had given it to her without her asking. He had been fiercely opposed to cutting the cost of the feast, and was still angry that she hadn't followed his advice.

"It seems all the spending wasn't necessary, Lord Hugh. Our guests seem to be happy enough," she said to her advisor.

"If your subjects think that they aren't worth spending money on, they won't be happy." He was still frustrated with her, and didn't try to hide it.

Snow didn't say anything. Sometimes she decided it was best to let things go; not everything was worth the trouble of making a big deal of it.

A table was brought before her laden with various trays and delicacies.

She watched as a servant began setting her a plate, then the royal food taster came to test her food. She didn't like feeling pampered like this, but that was the way things were.

James was sitting at one of the tables closest to her, the ones reserved for the honored guests. Since he was basically the only one she knew, she wanted to invite him to sit next to her, but she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

After she was done eating, various lords and ladies came to present themselves to her. She lost count of them and what their names were, but she tried her best to remember their faces at least.

She saw two girls flirting with James. They were both standing on either side of him; one was leaning against the table, and the other had a hand on his shoulder. They were both laughing, trying to get him to flirt back. He looked uncomfortable, and offered them nothing more than cordiality.

An older, regal looking woman called the two girls, and all three came forth. The caller announced them as Lady Tremaine of Serilia, and her two daughters Anastasia and Drizella.

All three bowed. "Your majesty, it is an honor to see you in the flesh."

"The honor is all mine, Lady Tremaine, especially since you traveled all the way from Serilia."

"Yes, of course. May I present my daughters to you?"

Both girls were pretty, and near her age. Anastasia was lovely in her pink dress and red hair, and Drizella looked stunning with her black hair and green dress.

"I am pleased to meet you, ladies."

Anastasia started giggling her thanks, but after a sharp look from her mother, she grew serious.

After what seemed like hours, the introductions were over, and the musicians played a song that was her cue to start the dancing. Lord Hugh took her hand, and they both stood and made their way to the dance floor, leading the dance. Others began joining soon, until the whole floor was covered in swirling figures.

When the next song played, another lord whose name she didn't recall requested a dance.

"I notice this feast is much less grand than the ones King Ivan used to host."

Not that again. "My uncle made it a habit to spend more than necessary. While I do agree that this day is important, it is only one day. To spend so much on one feast is careless."

"Do you not think it careless to offend people who have come to share this moment with you?"

She thought carefully before she spoke. She didn't want to risk offending anyone, especially not her first day as queen. "Tomorrow morning, sir, you and I will wake up in our homes to another full meal, while the rest of the kingdom is starving. In order to make this land prosper again, I have to think about the needs of everyone, not just the court."

"Well said, your Majesty."

She danced with two others before James finally asked her. "I've come to rescue you from the vultures," he said lightly.

"What makes you think I need saving?" she teased. "Do I have the look of a damsel in distress?"

"Perhaps not, but I still wanted a reason to dance with the fairest of them all."

"How charming of you to say," Snow laughed.

He laughed as well, and looked around. "What did you think of everyone?"

"Well, I barely remember their names, but I will in time. I suppose they were all friendly."

"And Lady Tremaine?"

Snow cocked her head in curiosity. "Do you know her?"

"Before I came here, she came to my father's court often, and practically threw her daughters on me."

"You don't think highly of her," she noted.

"She is an opportunist, and would do anything to elevate her status."

"I got that vibe," Snow agreed.

"I feel sorry for her daughters though. Lady Tremaine has tried marrying them to several people, but because of her reputation, no one ever agrees."

"Does she have any other children?"

"She has a step daughter, but she is insane, so she can't leave the house."

"Well, I must admit it speaks highly of Lady Tremaine that she is kind enough to keep an insane step daughter in her own home rather than send her off on the streets."

"You always see the good in everyone," James said.

"I guess one has to in my position."

"Snow," he began, "I know we haven't known each other very long. Well, we knew each other as children, but I think we can both agree that it's not the same. I just want you to know that in these past few weeks, I have come to respect you and admire you more than I thought possible. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I've known you my whole life, like we never lost contact at all."

Snow smiled softly, moved by his words.

"I have faith in you. Your heart is so pure and kind. And before too long, your people will see it too, and they will love you for it."

"I'm afraid you have more faith in me than I have in myself," Snow said almost sadly. "I hope and pray that you are right, but I still feel so unfit for this task." She smiled at him warmly. "But I'm glad I have you on my side."

**ooOoo**

A servant girl stood in the corner, unnoticed by everyone. Everyone, that is, but Snow White. For a moment, she was certain she was caught when Snow smiled at her, but the foolish girl must not have recognized her.

Stupid, stupid girl. She had no right to be on the throne. She was a constant reminder of her own failures, and the failures of her mother. It wasn't fair. Why should this child be on the throne? What experience in leading did she have? None.

Her only claim to the throne was through her parents, but they were long dead.

She watched as the fool queen danced with King George's son. The way they were talking and smiling made her grimace.

She felt a tug of sympathy, as she remembered that Snow wasn't her real enemy. She was just a pawn in the way. But pawns were disposable. She couldn't let sympathy get in the way. She had to be strong like her mother had been. Stronger, even.

_Don't worry, mother, I will finish your work,_ Regina silently promised her mother.

With a scoff, she left the room. When she was out of the castle, she shape shifted back into her own form, and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't often that James did this, but he couldn't help himself.

He stopped his horse and took one last look around to see if anyone was following.

They weren't. They never were. He was always extremely careful when he came. He never went the same route twice, and always doubled back a few times to throw anyone following off.

It had been so long since he had seen her. It gnawed on his conscience that he had to keep her existence a secret from everyone. He shouldn't have to. She deserved better than that.

After a few minutes, the cottage came into view. He smiled when he saw the flowers she had planted since he'd been there last. She had always loved flowers, and this place was covered with them.

He got off his horse and tied it to the fence. Opening the gate, he walked down the cobblestone path until he came to the front door.

At his knock, the door opened. "Sweetheart?" a woman said in surprise.

"It's me, Mother," he said, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Oh my," she said, running into his arms. "What are you doing here? You know it isn't safe for you to come here. What are you going to do if King George finds out?"

"He's not going to find out," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I was careful. Besides, you know he can't do anything anyway."

Her face darkened for a moment, but she pressed the thought away. "Come in, sweetheart."

He wasn't surprised in the least to see more flowers in vases and jars on nearly every surface.

"How have you been, Mother?"

"It's been lonely, but now that you are here I'm better already."

"I'm sorry I can't come more," he said guiltily.

"Nonsense, son. I know you come when you can. I don't expect any more than that."

"Sometimes I wish things were different. Maybe if I hadn't accepted. . ."

Ruth remained silent. She hadn't wanted her son to go with King George. Yes, he would have security and power, but she knew he wouldn't be happy. Maybe it was selfishness, too. Maybe she just hadn't wanted to be alone. Maybe happiness would come in time. After all, he didn't have to marry Princess Abigail anymore. Her son was handsome and well respected; it wouldn't be too long before he fell in love with someone who loved him in return.

"What if it _was_ the better option?" she asked.

James was surprised to hear that. He knew his mother had been against his decision. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Son, you are free to do whatever you want now. You don't have to worry about where your next meal is coming from. People respect you now—"

"I never wanted that, Mother. I should have stayed. I should have stayed with you. I've failed you as a son," he said in despair. "You are here, all alone, all the time. Even if I were to get married and have children, you would never know them. They would never know their grandmother who made so many sacrifices for me." His throat tightened, but he forced himself to remain strong. "I should have never left you."

Ruth shook her head and took his hands. "David, I am glad you went. I'm alright," her voice broke. "Really, I'm alright. And it would make me so happy to know that you are happy too."

James smiled. "It's nice to be called by my own name."

"You don't look like a James," she said.

"Did you name him that, or did George?"

Her face grew sad, and David regretted asking her. He hadn't meant to hurt her with the question.

"No, I didn't name him. He was taken away two days after you both were born. I didn't have the heart to name him, knowing that he would be taken away. Sometimes I wish I had."

"You had an impossible choice to make," he said gently. In truth, though, he never did understand how she could have given his twin brother away. What was the farm worth when compared to a child? He didn't think he would ever fully understand. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He had no idea what his mother may have been going through at the time, and the last thing she needed right now was him heaping more guilt on her conscience.

She looked away. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled. "Starving."

"Oh son, you never change." She walked to the stove and inspected the chicken pie. "It should be ready soon."

Soon, they were both seated at the table, eating and talking. David didn't remember the last time he had has such a casual conversation. He missed moments like these where he didn't have to pretend to be someone else. It was nice to be David, the commoner.

"And you should have seen them, they were acting like two girls fighting over a new toy," he related the story about Drizella and Anastasia.

Ruth covered her face with her napkin as she laughed. "Oh son, I knew you would have all the women lining up," she said, breathless.

"Well so far, there haven't been any that I'd ever consider."

"You always have been a picky one, haven't you?" she teased.

He stayed as long as he could risk being away, and during that time they caught up on the past few months.

He told her about Snow, and how difficult it was to pretend that he had childhood memories of her. He told her about how much she cared about being a good leader, and how for the first time in nearly fourteen years, things might get better.

His mother cried when he left, making his heart heavy with sadness. She assured him, however, that she would be fine as long as he was happy.

**ooOoo**

Snow barely remembered her parents. She had only been three when they had been murdered, so she only had a few memories of them.

She remembered riding in the carriage with her parents for a parade, all dressed in white with small white flowers in her hair.

She remembered sitting on her father's knee while he bounced her up and down.

She even remembered her mother when she was very sick. Looking back, she realized it must have been when Cora attempted to kill her the first time.

Other than that, though, she didn't know much about how they would have ruled.

"My lady," Trisha, one of the ladies, interrupted her thoughts. She was practically dragging an older maid by the arm. "I found this woman trying to steal your things."

Snow stood. The woman looked frightened, and was as pale as a sheet.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I wasn't trying to steal anything."

"I saw her with my own eyes," Trisha hissed. "She should be flogged for this."

"Thank you, Trisha, I will handle this from here."

Affronted at being dismissed, Trisha took a quick curtsy before leaving.

"Go on," Snow said gently.

"I was cleaning your vanity, and I saw a tiara. I recognized it. . ." she said, without looking at Snow, "from many years ago. It belonged to your mother, the queen. Anyway, I grew very sad at the memory and picked it up. Before I knew it, I had tried it on. I know I shouldn't have. Who am I to try on such royal things? Well, I finished my duties, but I had quite forgotten that I was still wearing it. . . and I left with it still on."

Snow smiled. The woman looked so distraught that she couldn't be angry at her even if she wanted to. "What is your name?"

"Johanna, your majesty," she said with a curtsy.

"You knew my mother well?"

"As well as a servant of my status could know a great sovereign lady."

Snow came forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Johanna, I'm not angry with you. You must have loved my mother, or you wouldn't have noticed the tiara like you had."

Johanna looked like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "Oh your majesty, you are merciful indeed, as your mother was."

Snow gestured to a sofa. "Come sit with me."

The older woman seemed flustered with the idea of sharing a seat with the queen, but she obeyed.

"How long have you been a servant here?"

"For thirty-three years, ma'am."

"Well, you must have known my parents somewhat."

Johanna looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Finally, she spoke. "I was one of the queen's ladies."

Snow was surprised at that, since most of the ladies in waiting were of noble birth, but she remembered that Anna wasn't.

"How did she come to pick you?"

"Well, your majesty, when your mother first arrived here to the Enchanted Forest, she was. . ." she thought for a moment. "Well, she was unhappy. Her marriage to your father was an arranged one. She performed her wifely duties, but your father knew she was unhappy. She went on daily horse rides, but one day, she didn't come back. Everyone thought she ran away, including your father, but nevertheless, he sent out a search party.

"I found her by a stream. She had fallen off her horse. She was as cold as ice. We brought her back, and although she was a little bit sick, she got better after a few days. She asked who it was who found her, so one of her ladies brought me to her." She smiled in remembrance. "Your mother must have been thankful, because she asked me, as low as I was, to be one of her ladies."

"Did she love my father after that?"

"No," Johanna said.

"When did she start loving him?"

"Well, your majesty, it didn't happen overnight. I suppose after a while she grew to see what a great man he was, and she began to love him."

Snow smiled. This older woman had told her more about her mother than she had known about her for her entire life.

"Thank you, Johanna, for telling me that. I'm sure you have dozens of stories about them."

"That I do, your majesty," she said proudly.

"Then I shall have to find more excuses for you to come and visit me," she said lightly.

**ooOoo**

The first council meeting was unstructured to say the least.

"We can't afford this estate, Lord Lifton," Snow said again for the third time.

"King Ivan had been planning the building of it for nearly half a year before his untimely death," he countered, annoyed.

"We have no money," Snow stressed. "King Ivan," she said almost mockingly, "saw to that. Now I'm here to pick up the pieces, and I say we don't have the money to be building anything that isn't necessary right now."

"With all due respect, your majesty, King Ivan had been in the position of leading for over a decade, and you were just crowned."

The entire room fell into a stunned silence. Snow's hands balled into fists in her lap as she struggled to hold her tongue. Taking a calming breath, she addressed Lord Lifton.

"Lord Alton has shown you all the reports of the amount of money we had before and after my uncle's reign. I daresay that even with all my uncle's long experience, his leadership abilities were lacking. I'm going to give you the facts. This kingdom is nearly broke. I cannot and will not have what little money we have left be thrown away on something we simply do not need."

"I'm inclined to agree with her majesty," Lord Ray said. Snow was thankful for his presence. "Why should we pay for a building that will remain empty and have no purpose?"

"Because it was Lord Ivan's wish," Lifton said, temper rising. "You don't seem to understand that," he said, thrusting a finger in her direction.

Alton rose from his seat. "Lord Lifton, may I remind you that you addressing the queen?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

Lifton paled at the reprimand, and cast a nervous glance in Snow's direction. He opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent.

Snow stood. "That will be all for today."

Everyone rose in respect as she left the room. Lord Ray caught up to her and addressed her.

"What is it?"

"You were exactly right in refusing to build that estate, your majesty. It would have been a pointless endeavor. Why not put that money to better use?"

"You sound as though you have a suggestion."

"As a matter of fact, I think we would all benefit from a textile factory."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, it would benefit nearly every class level. Cloth is made of either wool or cotton, so any cotton farmer or shepherd would benefit from that. Factories require a large amount of workers, so the common folk could work and keep food on the table. Then, whatever cloth they make can turn into clothes for tailors and seamstresses to make, and lastly, the wealthy would have something new to buy. Everyone is happy, and the economy will improve."

Snow frowned. "That seemed rehearsed."

"Because it wasn't my first time to say it. My queen, it is my sole desire to better this land. I tried continually to convince the Prince regent Ivan of this idea, but he was more inclined to spend the royal money elsewhere."

"Your idea certainly seems beneficial." She thought for a moment. "However, we will discuss this later at our next council meeting when everyone else is present."

"Of course, your majesty," he bowed.

She watched him leave as she rubbed her temples. She had a horrilbe headache. It made her wonder if she would always get them after the council meetings. Most of the men on her council were her uncle's puppets, and were loyal to him because of what they profited from him.

Lord Alton seemed to be on her side, as did Lord Ray, but the rest of them. . .

Snow wished she could wipe the slate clean and start from scratch with people she trusted, but how could she do that without offending the council members? The last thing she needed was more enemies. But she couldn't keep men on her council that she didn't trust. . .

What would her father have done? Snow shook her head mentally. Her father would have never had to deal with this, because he would have never allowed the kingdom to fall.

Snow sighed. She needed to stop thinking about this. When she entered her bedchamber, she saw Trisha straightening the curtains.

"Trisha, could you send word to have my horse prepared? I'm going for a ride."

Trisha hesitated. "Do you think that is wise? It isn't safe out there. . ."

"There's no need to worry, I'm sure half a dozen guards will insist upon escorting me," Snow smiled.

"Of course, your majesty," she said as she left to carry out her bidding.

Less than an hour later, Snow was riding down the beach, carefree. Well, as carefree as anyone in her position could be. After a while, she stopped to give herself, her horse, and the soldiers accompanying her a rest.

After much insisting, she convinced them to let her walk the beach by herself. They still didn't completely obey, as they always stayed close, but not so close she felt smothered.

She realized that she never really had ever been allowed the simple pleasure of being alone. Someone was always there, guarding her, making sure that she didn't wander off, and stopping her any time she went too far. What she wouldn't have given for a little bit of solitude.

Still, this was preferable to Rosenshire.

As she was walking, something caught her eye. Something golden was half buried in the sand. Bending over, she picked it up, revealing it to be a lamp. What was a lamp doing here? There wasn't any village around for miles.

When she rubbed it lightly to get all the sand off, a puff of purple smoke came out of the spout. It formed a pillar taller than her, and when it cleared, a man stood in its place.

With a gasp, she dropped the lamp and stumbled back. Mere seconds later, every guard was upon the man with their swords pointed toward him.

"Stop!" she cried. "Who are you?"

"I am the Genie of Agrabah. I can grant you three wishes, no more, no less. However, magic has its limits—"

"My lady we should dispose of him—"

"No!" Snow ordered. "Let him speak."

The genie continued. "You cannot wish for life, death, or love. You cannot wish for more wishes. Finally, once a wish is spoken, it cannot be undone, no matter the consequences."

"Leave me alone with him."

"My lady—"

"Now."

The men obeyed, but reluctantly.

Snow stared at the man in awe. She had heard of genies, but had never seen one. Nor had she ever seen magic in person.

"What is your name?"

"This servant has no name."

"Well then what shall I call you?"

"Whatever pleases your majesty."

Snow blinked. "How did you know I was queen?"

"A genie knows many things, your majesty. What do you wish for?"

"I. . ." Snow hesitated. "I don't know. This seems too easy."

"Your majesty is wise. All magic comes with a price."

"What price?"

"Sometimes the price is great, and sometimes it is small. A man once asked for a son because he had no heir. He gained a son, but lost his wife in childbirth. Another man asked for the same, and the only price he paid was having twin sons."

"What price would I pay if I asked for the land to be fertile?"

"I cannot see the future, your majesty, so it is difficult to say."

Snow looked him over. "How long have you been a Genie?"

"Five hundred and twenty seven years, your majesty. During those long years, I have served three thousand, nine hundred and eighty-four masters."

"Do you remember them all?"

"Every one, your majesty."

Snow felt pity for him. She thought her own life was hard, but what kind of life was it to serve selfish people who only wanted to use you, only to be tossed aside when you could no longer serve them?

Still, she could ask him to help the land. That wouldn't be selfish, and it would have immediate results. She could ask for more wealth so she could help people in need, or for everyone sick to be healed. Surely there wouldn't be a steep price to pay if she was doing it for the benefit of others.

What would her father have done?

Snow decided she couldn't make that decision now. She needed guidance.

"Why don't you come with me to the palace?" Snow offered.

"Is that your wish?"

"No," Snow smiled. "It is a request, and one that you can refuse if you desire."

"If that is the case, I would be honored to be in your company, your majesty.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow escorted the Genie of Agrabah to a royal guest room. "You can stay here for the duration of your visit. I hope you'll be comfortable. That is, of course, unless you'd rather stay in your lamp," she remembered.

The genie looked around. "This will do nicely, your majesty."

"And," she began uncomfortably. "Do genies eat?"

"They do, your majesty, but we can survive well enough without food. Obviously, we aren't the same as humans."

"Well in that case, you can be my guest tonight for dinner."

"Your majesty is very generous," he bowed his head.

Snow smiled. He was very courteous; he probably had to have been considering his position as a genie. "I'll see you soon, then," she said and turned around to leave.

"Your majesty," he said before she left. "I have served many masters. It has been a long time since any have shown me the kindness you have. I give you my thanks," he said with a deep bow.

"I'm not your master, Genie. I am your hostess, and you are my guest."

"Nevertheless, I thank you," he bowed again.

After Snow arrived to her chamber, she again wondered what she should do.

This wasn't a decision one should make alone. It was too important.

Perhaps she should ask someone. She trusted James above everyone else, but there was also Lord Alton, Anna, and perhaps Lord Ray and Johanna. One didn't necessarily have to be in a position of power to help her with this predicament. It was a moral decision beyond anything else.

Sighing, she decided to send for James in the morning. Perhaps he would know what to do.

**ooOoo**

David was surprised when a messenger came from Snow, asking him to come when he could. For some reason, he sensed that it was important, and wasted no time in leaving for the castle. The stable boy offered to get a carriage ready, but as always, he refused. He didn't like carriages, and riding horseback would be faster anyway.

When he arrived, a servant escorted him to a courtyard and told him to wait for her there.

While he waited, he walked around slowly, trying to figure out what she had summoned him for. He tried to busy himself looking at all the different plants in the courtyard, but it didn't work.

Finally, he heard footsteps, and Snow came into view.

"Snow, what is it? Your message sounded urgent."

"No, not too urgent," Snow said, but he wasn't convinced. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." He led her to a bench and they sat down. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Her forehead furrowed. "Have you ever met a Genie?"

"No, not exactly. Why?"

She didn't know what he meant by 'not exactly', but let it go. "I found one yesterday."

When his brows rose, she went on. "I know, I am just as surprised as you. Anyway, he offered me three wishes. My first thought was to request that the land in this kingdom be fertile, but something held me back."

David felt his stomach clench as he remembered his own experience. Pressing the thought away, he tried to devote his full attention to Snow.

"Go on," he said.

"He told me that magic always comes with a price. But then I wondered. If I request something that would be good for the entire realm, that wouldn't be selfish, would it? Surely there wouldn't be any consequences. I tried to think about what my father would have done if he had found it. The only problem is, if he had found the Genie instead of me, that would have meant that he would still be alive, and the kingdom would have never fallen. Then he would have had no reason to wish for anything. But," she frowned and looked at David. "James, you know the state of this kingdom. You've seen it with your own eyes, for much longer than I have. You know how the people are suffering. You know how unhappy they are. I just don't know what to do. Should I help everyone with those three wishes and risk whatever price I have to pay? Or should I not ask him for anything, and risk everything getting worse?" With a sigh of frustration, she got up and took a few steps away.

"I don't know what to do, James. I'm lost."

David stood. "Snow, all magic comes with a price, as you said. What if the price outweighs the advantage?"

She faced him. "And what if things get worse and I'm unable to fix them by myself?"

David could see that she was troubled. If they were two ordinary friends without any royal affiliations, he would have taken her in his arms and reassured her that everything would be alright. But she was the queen, and he was the prince of another kingdom. There were boundaries best left uncrossed. In any case, he wasn't even a prince. Not really. He was nothing more than a convenient replacement.

"All I know is that magic has a way of reaping consequences. Sometimes immediate, and sometimes it doesn't happen for many years."

Snow wanted to ask him what his experiences with magic were, but gathered that it might be something he wanted to keep to himself.

"It just would be so much easier. I could really use a break. . ." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

David ached for her and wished there was something he could do. He knew what it was like to be thrown into a mess that you didn't create and be expected to fix it. He considered her standpoint for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, it wasn't as if she was wishing for something to benefit herself. She was thinking solely for the wellbeing of others.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe if you only wished for one thing, it wouldn't be bad. But Snow, be careful what you wish for."

"Wait," Snow frowned. "So you think I should?"

"I'm saying maybe it's worth a try."

Snow nodded. "I'll think about it some more. I don't want to rush into anything."

He couldn't resist taking her hand. When he did, she pulled away ever so slightly, and he regretted it.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "You surprised me is all." She took his hand again in both of hers. "Thank you for coming; I really needed someone to talk to. I have Lord Hugh as my advisor, but I don't trust him. I don't think his intentions are sound, nor do I believe his loyalties lie with me."

"I'll always be here for you, Snow. Always. Even when I have to go back to The Glades, I will always be on your side."

"I know," Snow smiled.

"I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you. He pulled out a small leather pouch and handed it to her.

When she looked at him in surprise, he laughed. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"James, you didn't have to. . ."

"I wanted to," he assured her.

Smiling, Snow took the pouch. Opening it, she pulled out a circular silver locket with a sapphire on either side that was surrounded by small diamonds. She opened the locket, and saw small portraits of her parents inside. Her throat grew tight as she looked at them for a moment.

"I know you didn't get a chance to know them. I can't even imagine what that must be like. I just wanted you to have this so you could look at it and know that they loved you, and that they would have been proud of the woman you've become."

She looked at James again and smiled sadly. "Thank you, James. It's beautiful."

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

She laughed. "Thank you. I decided against having a big celebration. It's only been two and a half months since the coronation, so I don't want everyone thinking that I think it's all about me. However, I'd love it if you joined me for dinner tonight."

"I'd be honored."

"It's not an honor, you're my only friend, remember?" she joked.

"Anyway, I have something for you too. I wasn't sure when I was going to give it to you, but I guess now would be a good time."

James looked surprised. "Alright."

"It's in my room though," she said, standing up.

She returned with something behind her back. "It's definitely not as nice as your gift was," she chuckled, "It's actually kind of silly," she said nervously.

"Let me see," he said, intrigued.

She handed him a small wooden knife with his name crudely written on it. He looked slightly confused, as if he'd never seen it before.

She sat next to him. "I don't know if you would remember it or not. That's the knife you carved from the tree back in Rosenshire. Remember? We would play with it, then after I got in trouble for hiding from the guards, you gave it to me to keep me safe?" She looked at him, hoping to see a sign of recognition.

James laughed. "Of course," he said as though just remembering. "How could I forget? I can't believe you still have this," he said, turning it over in his hands.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, it kept me safe all these years, hasn't it?" she laughed.

"You're actually giving this to me?" he said in awe.

"It has your name on it, doesn't it?"

"Thank you, Snow. I'd forgotten all about this."

Snow shook her head. "You have the worst memory, you know that?" she teased.

He laughed nervously. "At least I remembered your birthday," he reminded her.

"That you did." She smiled. "You know, you're very different from when we were children."

He hesitated for a moment. "I hope in a good way."

"Yes," she laughed. "Definitely in a good way."

He looked relieved. "How am I different from before?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I can't really put my finger on it."

**ooOoo**

After a week, Snow was still no closer to a decision about the genie. She decided that it was pointless to mull over the problem, and began to focus on other issues. The most important one being gaining the people's love.

At the next council meeting, she addressed the subject.

"What are the people most angry about?"

"That they're commoners," Lord Lifton laughed. No one else laughed with him.

"Many are angry that there isn't work. Especially widows. They have very little options when it comes to making money," one said.

"Aside from being a seamstress," Lord Ray said pointedly in effort to remind Snow of his proposition.

"He is right," Lord Alton said in reference to the widows. "The average widow makes barely enough to provide for her family. Sometimes they are seamstresses, other times they can get hired as a maid, and if they are very lucky, they can be a governess for a wealthy person. But those jobs fill up quickly. Many are left to survive on whatever they can produce from their gardens. Even more are forced to sell themselves to keep bread on the table."

Snow felt sick at the thought. She couldn't imagine the shame and humiliation those women must have felt.

"The orphans," another remarked. "Children are left parentless far more than we'd like to think, and they have nowhere to go. The orphanage we have now is old and can't take on anyone else, nor can they afford it."

Snow got an idea.

"What if we built a new orphanage," she began. "Only this one would be run by widows who have no other means of surviving. They could live there, and bring any children they have with them. The orphans would be educated and taught how to live when they are old enough to leave, that is if they were never adopted."

She went on to explain how the children could be taught to make simple things like baskets, jewelry, or even carpentry and were able to sell them at the market and the proceeds would go to the orphanage so it could support itself without relying on donations. That way, the widows would be off the streets and could have honest work, and the children would have a better place to live.

To her surprise, almost everyone agreed with her plan.

"How much would it cost to build this new orphanage?" she asked Lord Alton.

"It wouldn't be cheap, your majesty. No less than say, forty thousand gold coin."

"That is entirely too much," Lord Lifton said.

"The coronation feast was originally planned to cost half that amount. We saved fifteen thousand by reducing the cost. Now it would only be twenty-five that we'd have to spend. Lord Lifton, this is a much more worthy and permanent cause than the feast, or the estate that you wanted so much to build. Why the opposition?"

Lifton couldn't think of anything to say, so Snow knew he was disagreeing just for the sake of disagreeing with her.

"Let's take a vote. Those in favor raise their hand."

Seven raised their hands.

"Those opposed?"

Lord Lifton and two others raised their hands.

"It appears, your majesty, we have our decision," Lord Alton said.

"It appears so," Snow said, suddenly feeling confident in herself.

**ooOoo**

Regina woke up suddenly with a gasp. Moaning, she grabbed her head and sat up.

"Are you alright, darling?" she felt a hand on her arm.

"Yes," she said, shaking his hand off. "It was only a dream."

"What did you dream about?"

"I don't remember," she lied.

In her dream, she had finally won. She was sitting on the throne, with all the realm bowing before her. Suddenly, Snow White appeared before her. Regina gasped, thinking that she was long dead.

"This crown does not belong to you," Snow said angrily as she grabbed it and tore it off her head.

Regina screamed in pain when the crown was ripped off her, and she fell to her knees. When she looked up, it wasn't the crown in Snow's hand anymore, it was her heart.

"Snow, please, I can explain—"

She screamed again as Snow began to squeeze it.

"You will never hurt my family again."

"But it wasn't me, it was my mother!"

"Whose work you plan on continuing," she cried. "I won't let you touch anyone again."

A pain unlike any she had ever experienced exploded in her chest, and pulsed through her entire body as Snow squeezed harder and harder. Instead of it crumbling into dust, it began bleeding. The more it bled, the blacker it became, until her heart was nothing more than an empty piece of tissue.

Now, she sat in her bed, still breathing hard. Throwing the covers off, she got up and went to the balcony.

"Regina, what is it?"

"Leave me alone, Daniel!" she shrieked.

Daniel stood by the bed, not sure of what to do. He felt despair as he looked at his wife. How had she come to this? She had changed so much the past few years, he felt he barely knew her anymore.

"Regina, I'm not going to let you shut me out anymore. I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself."

"She took it. She took it _all _from me!"

"Who?"

"Snow White!"

"Regina, what are you talking about?" He tried to reach for her again, but she withdrew from his touch.

"I should be there, on that throne. Not her."

"Regina, you have no claim to the throne."

"My mother did," she screamed. "She was so close to succeeding, until that wretch escaped."

"Darling, don't you remember how horrified you were when she murdered the king and queen? You were so ashamed to be her daughter that you ran away. Don't you remember?"

He saw her face soften and knew he was getting to her.

"You ran away, and I came after you. Remember?"

"And I told you that I didn't want to live because I had nothing."

He put his hands on her arms, and this time she didn't withdraw. "And I told you that you still had me."

"You saved my life that day," she said softly. "If you hadn't been there I would have ended it. . ."

Daniel shuddered at the thought. "Regina I don't know why you have been like this lately. I've never known you to want power."

He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, because Regina pushed away from him again. "She is responsible," she said again.

"Snow White was three years old when that happened. She had no hand in whatever happened, and even is she did, Cora made her own decisions. And those decisions led to her downfall."

"She did it for me, Daniel. I understand that now. She did it because she wanted to give me everything. All I have to do now is finish her work."

"No, Regina," Daniel said firmly.

"Yes. Don't you understand? If I do this, we can have everything. We can rule this place, and do a far better job than that fool could ever do."

She smiled in a way that scared Daniel. "You would be my king, and I your queen. All we'd have to do is get rid of that Snow White."

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, frustrated. "This isn't the Regina I know, and it certainly isn't the one I fell in love with."

He cupped her face. "Regina, this isn't you."

"Yes it is, my love. It has just taken me a long time to figure it out. I'm doing this for us."

"No," he said in disbelief.

"Very soon, you'll see that I'm right. Things are already set in motion."

"Regina, what have you done?"

"You'll see, my love." She kissed him softly on the lips, a kiss that he did not return.

Moving gracefully from his arms, she lay down again and pulled the covers up.

"Coming back to bed?"

Daniel stayed where he was, shaken from what he had just heard. He'd known that Cora was power hungry, but he thought that her example had horrified Regina enough so she'd never want to follow in her footsteps.

Yet now, she was gradually falling into her mother's ways. How long until she slipped away completely?


	6. Chapter 6

"You should have seen your mother when she found out she was pregnant with you, your majesty," Johanna reminisced happily. "They had been trying for so long, and just when they were about to give up, you came along."

"How long did it take?" Snow asked.

"Well, your mother married the king when she was twenty-six, and she finally was with child at thirty-one." She made a face while she counted the years. "That'd be five years, ma'am," she said finally.

Snow stifled a laugh. Johanna obviously hadn't been educated well in manners, or academically, but she had a sincere heart and Snow couldn't help but admire her. That she had also known her mother was an added bonus.

"Have you heard the story about how they chose your name?"

"No, tell me," Snow said eagerly.

"Well your mother was very emotional when she was with child. She was sitting by the window on a snowy day and she pricked herself on a needle—she was making you some clothes, you see—and a drop of blood fell on the snow. For some reason, she started crying and called for me. The way she was screaming, I thought she had fallen or something of the like, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw only a pricked finger!" Johanna nudged her arm as she laughed.

Snow smiled, keen on hearing the rest of the story.

"Anyway, a drop of blood fell on the snow, and she just kept saying that it was so beautiful."

"What was?"

"The colors! The red on the white, and the black stones of the windowpane. She decided to name you after them all. She considered Red, Scarlet, Rose, Crimson, Ebony, Night, Ivory, and even Porcelain before she came up with Snow White. She saw it as a sign that you would have a heart as pure as the white snow, but as passionate as the vibrant red, and as strong as the black stones."

"I never knew that," she said in awe. Her face became sad. "I wish I'd known her. I have some vague memories, but beyond that, I don't really remember much at all."

Johanna patted her hand. "Now, now dear. You're very much like her, you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yes, your majesty. I daresay you have the best qualities of both of them."

Snow smiled again. She didn't know whether it was true or if Johanna was simply saying that to make her feel better. Either way, it felt good to hear it.

She listened as Johanna told her another story. She had found out more about her parents from this older woman than she had known all of her life, and for that, she was grateful beyond what words could say.

**ooOoo**

The next few weeks were full of planning for the new orphanage. Snow hadn't known it would be so complicated. But then again, there was much she still didn't know. There were endless papers to sign, dozens of plans to look at, and lots of debating on ideas for the orphanage.

It was nearly two months before everything was finally finalized and the work would begin. The townspeople were excited about the news because that meant building, and building meant work. Snow felt a ray of hope that maybe the people were beginning to trust her, but she knew not to expect too much. After all, they'd been through much, and it would take more than an orphanage to win them back. Fourteen years of damage was hard to forgive.

Still, she couldn't contain her excitement when the first building day arrived. Over a hundred men came to work, all eager for pay. Too many people, perhaps, but Snow didn't turn anyone away.

She was heavily guarded, and this time, not even the guards would obey any command she gave to let her go alone.

She understood that in the last years, there had been many assassination attempts, but it was still tedious. They wouldn't let anyone come near her without inspecting them thoroughly. Many people were curious about their new queen, and others wanted to thank her in person, so it was almost embarrassing to have to have them searched first. Despite her assurances that no search was necessary, the guards held to their duty. Surprisingly enough, however, the people seemed to understand, and the day passed without incident.

As she was leaving, she saw a girl about fifteen wearing an extremely red cloak and carrying a basket. The girl curtsied as the carriage passed, but something about her lingered in Snow's mind. Maybe it was the look of sadness in her eyes, or the way she walked with her shoulders slumped, but for some reason, Snow felt obligated to help her.

"Stop the carriage," she ordered.

When they stopped, the girl looked at them in question. Snow opened the door and looked out.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

The girl looked unsure. "Anywhere. . ."

Snow smiled warmly. "Come in," she said, much to the dislike of the guards.

She hesitated, but finally obliged.

"Thank you, miss," she said as she stepped inside. It felt good to sit down after an entire day of walking. Her basket of supplies was nearly gone, so she was going to have to stop in the next town replenish everything.

"You're welcome. What is your name?"

"Red," she smiled as best she could. She found it hard to smile these days. "And you, miss?"

One of the guards scoffed, and even Snow looked a little surprised. "My name is Snow White."

At the mention of her name, Red's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Your majesty, I had no idea—"

"It's alright, Red. I gather I haven't been queen long enough to be easily recognized."

Red was so shocked that it was a while before she could speak. "But why in all the realms would you take someone in like me?"

"What do you mean, 'like me'?"

"I'm a w—" she stopped. "I'm a commoner," she said quickly.

"No one should be walking the streets so late, especially not a woman."

"I can take care of myself. Not that I don't appreciate your kindness."

"Well what is a young lady such as yourself doing wandering about with no destination in mind?"

The girl's face immediately darkened. "I had to get away."

"Was someone hurting you?" she asked in concern.

"No, it just wasn't safe."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so Snow dropped the subject.

"Do you know anyone in this area?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you have nowhere to stay?"

"The woods will do nicely, your grace," she tried to smile again.

"Nonsense, you will stay with me," she said firmly.

Red straightened. "Your majesty, there is really no need. I've stayed in the woods the past four months," she said earnestly.

"That's precisely why you shouldn't stay there any longer. Besides, you look like you could use a rest."

Tears formed in Red's eyes. "I don't know how to thank you, your majesty."

As always, the guards objected to Snow's actions, and as always, she ignored them. She knew they were only doing their job, but they needed to understand that Snow didn't want to be coddled.

That evening, Red took a long warm bath and was surprised when Snow invited her to share her dinner table. She felt extremely inadequate in her old brown dress, and worn boots, but she didn't dare refuse. To do so might offend the queen, and if she was anything like her uncle, Red didn't want to risk it.

But Queen Snow White seemed different. She was young, not much older than herself, and was surprisingly kind. She had even treated her like a peer.

Out of habit, she nearly wore her red cloak to dinner, but remembered that it wasn't a full moon.

When she was escorted to the private dining area, she was overwhelmed by the smell of the food. Her stomach cramped with hunger, but she forced herself to wait.

"Red," Snow said in greeting. "Glad you could join me."

"I'm very honored, your majesty, that you would invite me."

"The honor is all mine," Snow waved her hand. "It's not often I can speak to someone my own age. Well, that is except for Prince James, but that's different."

Red was surprised how easily she and the queen talked. She even found herself relaxing and not constantly worrying about offending her. She had heard countless stories about King Ivan, and couldn't believe that the woman sitting across the table was his niece.

The queen lived more simply than she'd expected. Instead of eating in a large dining hall with half a dozen servants waiting on her, she ate on the terrace at a much smaller round table.

She seemed lonely, which surprised Red. She'd expected the queen to be constantly surrounded by friends and living lavishly, but such was not the case with Snow White. Perhaps being in such a high place of authority left her with little time to do other things.

Red knew what it was like to be alone, too. This past year, her life had turned upside down. She felt like she had nowhere to turn, so almost seven months ago, she ran away, hoping to start fresh somewhere else. What she found, however, was not what she had expected. She had lost almost all hope until today. She still couldn't believe she was dining with the _queen. _

After they were done, Snow excused herself, saying she had to retire early since the next day she'd be traveling to the orphanage again. "Thank you for joining me, Red, and you can stay here as my guest for as long as you want."

Red had to force herself not to tear up again. It had been so long since anyone had shown her this much kindness without expecting anything in return. Especially a queen.

She made her way back to her room, taking in everything as she passed. Having grown up in a small cottage, it was hard to imagine being surrounded by such grandeur all of one's life. It made her feel utterly small and insignificant.

As she passed through a corridor, she smelled something. It wasn't human. Not quite. Curious, she followed the scent until she came to a balcony overlooking a lake. Standing there was a man—or whatever he was.

"Hello," she said, coming up to him.

He turned around at the sound of her voice. He was dark, and was wearing a red turban, a bejeweled vest, and strange looking puffy pants. He seemed covered in jewelry.

"Hello, my lady," he said with a bow.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Whatever you wish."

"You're not. . . human. Are you?"

"You are correct. But then again, neither are you. Only half."

Red tensed. "What are you? How did you know?"

"I am the Genie of Agrabah. I know many things, my lady. Such a gift comes with being a genie."

"So, can you grant me a wish?"

"Three wishes," he said. "You cannot wish for life, death, or love. You cannot wish for more wishes. Finally, once a wish is spoken, it cannot be undone, no matter the consequences."

"Can you. . ." she bit her lip. "Can you make me normal?"

"Are you asking if I can remove the wolf from you?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"It can be done. But first, may I ask why you wish for that?"

"All it has done is give me trouble. All I want is to be normal again. To be a normal human being."

"Very well. But you must wish it."

"Wish it?"

"Say, 'I wish to be a human'."

Red's heart began beating faster. She had wanted this for so long. . .

One sentence, and she could be normal again. Just one sentence, and she could be changed forever. This is what she had been hoping and praying for since the night she discovered her true identity.

So why was she hesitating? She should be overjoyed at this chance.

_Say it. Say it and you can have your life back, _she told herself.

"I wish. . ."

"Yes?"

Red shook her head. "Never mind."

With that, she turned around and left.

**ooOoo**

David made sure to visit the orphanage to see its progress every day. He applauded Snow for the idea, and sorely hoped that it would work out as she had hoped. She wanted so much to do well, and if this was a success, it would make her more confident in her ability to lead the realm.

"It looks good, your majesty," he said.

Snow turned at his voice and smiled. "Thank you. Although it would never have been possible without all these workers."

She looped her arm through his and they walked around the site. People stopped their work and bowed as she walked by, and some even smiled.

"Your graces," someone said.

Snow felt her heart flutter. She hadn't expected their approval so soon.

David looked down and saw her happy face, and couldn't help but smile as well.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"No, what are you smiling about?"

"You look so happy. . . it's good to see you like that."

Snow laughed and blushed a little. "Ever the charmer, aren't you?"

He scoffed in humor. "How was that in any way charming?"

"Because you said it," she teased.

"Your grace," a guard said.

David could see her light mood fall.

"What is it?"

"We should go now, it's getting late."

She nodded in reply. Looking up at David, she smiled. "Would you like to come eat with me? I feel like it's been too long since we've been able to just talk like this."

"Of course," he said lightly.

They sat across from each other in the carriage, and were off.

"So, have you decided anything?"

"About the genie?"

David nodded.

"No, not quite. Things have seemed better since the orphanage, but that still doesn't solve everything."

"Such as?"

"Such as the land. Lord Hugh said there hasn't been a good crop in three years. I can give the people work for now, but after the orphanage is built they still have to find a way to get by, and if they can't get enough from the land. . ."

He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I understand."

"Do you still think I should not use the wishes?"

"I don't know," he said slowly. "More and more it's sounding like a good idea."

"Decisions, decisions," she sighed.

"Don't worry," he grabbed her hand. "I know you'll figure it out when you need to."

Snow smiled. He was always an encouragement, and gave her hope that she wouldn't ruin the realm too much.

"I was thinking—"

"HALT!" one of the guards yelled.

Snow and David looked to see what was happening. Arrows were being shot from somewhere in the forest. She screamed when one hit a guard and he fell in front of the door.

"Get down," David yelled as he pushed her to the floor. He drew his sword and tried to open the door, but every time he did, another arrow lodged itself on it. Finally, he burst out, but didn't' make it very far.

Snow heard him grunt, and fall to the ground. Frantic, she looked out the window. All the guards were on the ground, either dead or wounded. David had fallen, and had an arrow in his chest.

"No," she cried. "James!"

She got out and knelt at his side, her heart stopping when she saw his unconscious face. She felt a momentary wave of relief when she saw that the arrow was in the right side, but there was so much blood. . .

She ran to the horses and unhitched one of them from the carriage. Dragging David toward it, she got it to lay so she could pull David on top of it, but she was too late.

Iron hands grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

"No!" she shrieked. He couldn't take her! Without her, James wouldn't have a chance of getting help in time.

She jerked out of his grasp, but he caught up with her easily. She tried hitting, kicking, and anything else she could think of, but it did little good.

The man hit her to get her to stop, and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up and dragged her into the forest.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. She elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach, but since he wore armor, it had little effect on him.

Struggling again as panic set in, she felt a hard blow on her head, and the rest of the world slowly faded away.

_**So what's going to happen to Snow? More to come in a few days :)**_  
**_Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read this, and please review! Lots of love 3_**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Moaning, she opened her eyes. Suddenly she remembered what happened.

"James," she gasped as she sat up. The pain in her head exploded and she groaned in pain.

A man was sitting on a log nearby and was holding a knife in his hands. He had taken his helmet off, revealing an unshaven face and curly hair.

Snow nearly tried to run again, but decided it would be pointless. The man was much stronger than her and she knew she wouldn't get far. She looked at him in the eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

He said nothing. He looked ashamed and uncomfortable as he tapped the blade against his other hand, as though he was suddenly doubting his resolve.

"Do you hear me? What do you want?"

Nothing. He just looked at her with unblinking eyes.

Silence engulfed them. She didn't have time for this! James was somewhere in the forest, bleeding of his wounds. "What do you want?" she asked for the third time.

"Your heart."

Snow felt the blood drain from her face as she covered her heart with her hand.

"Please, you have to understand. I know my uncle was a horrible king, and that he did horrible things, but I _promise_ you I will not be like him. I just want to do what is right by my kingdom."

Again, he said nothing.

She grew desperate. "If you don't let me go, that man will die. Do you understand what that means? You will have two kingdoms after you."

The man only looked at her, seemingly unaffected by what she had to say.

Snow looked around, but couldn't tell where she was. What a fool, she didn't know her way around her own kingdom. Was James still alive?

"You can kill me if you want, but please. . . I'm begging you to spare him. He needs a doctor—"

"Do you love him?"

Snow was surprised at the question. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, he's my dearest friend. . ."

"No, do you _love_ him?"

"No, not like that. We're wasting time! He probably doesn't have much longer," she cried.

"I don't believe you."

"About what?" she said, frustrated.

"You said you don't love him."

"Yes, I love him," she said, giving him what he wanted. "Now will you spare him?" she said, growing angrier.

The man smiled slightly. "Ah, true love. Humans are always talking about it, as if it is the answer for everything. All I've ever seen humans do is shed more blood." He looked her over. "You don't seem any different."

Snow stared at him, confused. He spoke about humans as if he wasn't one. What was he, then? "I don't want to shed blood. All I want is what is best for my people. Like my father."

"Maybe," he said simply. Tapping his knife against his hand again, he looked at the ground. "Maybe," he whispered. He began biting his lip as though in deep thought.

With a sigh, he stood. He walked toward her slowly, each step long and purposeful.

Snow stood, facing him. "Get it done. Just promise me you'll save him," her voice broke.

He stopped within inches of her, and Snow closed her eyes, waiting for a blow.

When it didn't come, she opened her eyes in question.

He seemed to be at war within himself. "Go," he finally said. "Save your love."

"You're—you're letting me go?"

"Go," he said again.

Snow started off, but stopped. "Which way is it?"

The man pointed in a direction, and she took off.

**ooOoo**

"Help!" she cried when she got to the castle. She rode inside still on her horse; she didn't have any time to lose. But instead of going to the doctor, she went to the Genie of Agrabah.

Upon seeing her, he came quickly.

"Genie, you have to save him,"

"My lady!" Anna shrieked when she saw her. "What happened?"

Snow ignored her. "Can you help him?"

"If that is your wish," he said solemnly.

"It is."

"You have to wish it."

"I wish that he be healed of his wounds."

The genie bowed his head and went to David, who was on a table. Exposing the wound, he waved his hand over David's chest. The wound began sizzling as if on fire, and the arrow disappeared. Snow watched as the wound closed, leaving only a white scar on his chest.

David breathed in deeply and sat up.

"James!" Snow gasped and embraced him.

"What. . . what happened?" he asked, disoriented.

"You're alright, that's all that matters."

"Wait," he said, pulling away. He held her at arm's length and looked her over. "And you? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing," Snow laughed, overjoyed at seeing him alive and well. She put her hands on his face. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

When he saw her expression fall as she tried to force tears back, he got off the table. "Leave us," he told everyone. "And Genie," he called.

The genie turned.

"Thank you," he nodded.

The genie bowed his head and left with the rest.

Without a word, he took her into his arms and held her. "What happened? I remember running out and getting shot, then falling and hitting my head. Next thing I know I'm in this room."

"Oh James," she said tiredly. Although everything had happened quickly, she somehow felt exhausted. Her knees were still trembling as she told him everything that had happened.

"Then he kept asking me if I loved you and then he let me go," she finished.

David fought off the temptation to ask her what her answer had been. "It's alright," he said softly. "It's over now."

She drew away. "This would have never happened it I had done something."

His stomach clenched at her words. "No, you can't blame yourself for this," he said fervently.

"But if I had done something. .. "

"He had the advantage. We had no idea where he was; he was hiding somewhere in the forest. You couldn't have done anything."

She looked away. "Maybe. All I know is that I can't stay like this anymore."

"Stay like what?"

"This young, defenseless, naïve girl that I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to learn to defend myself. Will you help me?"

**ooOoo**

Snow flinched as David's wooden sword came at her and stopped abruptly at her neck.

"You have to duck,"

She nodded, and they went at it again. She blocked his blow from the side, then jumped back when he swung at the front. She nearly lost her balance and moved away quickly.

"Watch your feet."

He came at her again and again, and she tried her best to block all of his blows. She felt extremely inexperienced against him, and was embarrassed. He must think her weak.

"You did well," he said when they were finally done.

Snow laughed, knowing that he was just being nice. "It's a pity I didn't learn anything useful in Rosenshire."

"This was only your third lesson. You've improved since your first."

"Well, I'll congratulate myself when I can stay on my feet for more than two minutes," she said.

"So remind me again why this is a secret?" he asked as he put the swords away. "Why can't we tell anyone?"

"Because no one would approve, and I don't feel like having to convince the entire council that this is something I have to do."

She sat down. "I don't know, James. Sometimes I feel like. . ." her brow furrowed. "I can't explain it. I feel like something is going to happen, and I need to be prepared."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Don't you ever just get a feeling about something?"

"Yes," he conceded. "But whatever happens, you know I'll be there for you."

"Yes, I know, you remind me all the time," she teased. "But what about your own kingdom? As much as I want you to, you can't stay here forever."

His face darkened. "I don't think that time will come any time soon. Not while my father is alive."

"What happened between you two?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's a long story, Snow."

Nodding, she looked away. "Never mind."

They sat in silence for a while, letting Snow rest from the lesson. She was always tired by the time it was over. David pushed her hard, but she never complained.

He took her hand, noticing the bruises on her arms. "I'm sorry," he said, running his hand lightly over her forearm.

"Don't be," she said. "I wouldn't learn anything if you took it easy on me."

He said nothing, feeling guilty for inflicting any kind of pain on her. He knew that he had to in order to teach her, but he hated looking at her bruises and knowing that it was him who put them there. She took it well, though. She accepted his criticisms and lessons willingly, and never backed out when things got rough.

Sword fighting wasn't the only thing he was teaching her. Over the past few weeks, he'd been teaching her archery, self-defense, and fighting without weapons. She'd caught on quickly with archery, and she favored that the most. Thankfully, she was an excellent rider already, so he didn't have to help her in that area.

"If it gets too rough, you'll tell me, won't you?"

"I promise," she said.

He nodded, but she could tell he was still remorseful over her bruises.

He knew what it felt like to be learning so much in a short amount of time. When he'd first gone to the Glades to take James' place, he hadn't known a thing about fighting. All he'd ever known was farming and shepherding. He spent two weeks in intensive training for the dragon, but when the time came, they didn't even want him to fight it. He was too inexperienced, they said. Ironically enough, he was the one who slayed it in the end.

Even afterward, he didn't stop his training. He knew that King George had no love for him, so he knew that he wasn't safe. It had taken lots of time and sweat to be the fighter he was today, and he didn't regret a moment of it.

Snow's laughter roused him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of something. Do you remember that time when you put five spoons of salt in Rila's soup when she wasn't looking?"

He forced a laugh. "We were such monsters."

"And she forced the whole bowl down because it wasn't 'ladylike' to complain about food." She laughed again. "She was so mad at the cook. . . we really were monsters, weren't we?"

"That we were," he said uneasily.

Snow looked at him in question. He was acting strangely, the way he always did when she talked about their childhood. It always left her wondering.

"Do you remember the time when we broke her mirror?" she asked, this time not smiling.

He laughed another awkward laugh. "How could I forget?"

When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. Why was she looking at him like that? He felt his stomach clench. Was she testing him? Did she suspect that he wasn't who he said he was?

"Hmm," she said with a nod. "I have to go," she said.

"Is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

**ooOoo**

The next few days, Snow couldn't think about anything else besides the conversations she had had with James.

_How could I forget?_ he had said.

Except it never happened. The soup story was true enough, but she had made up the one about the mirror.

The question was, did he just have an incredibly horrible memory? Or was it something else? That led to a whole other realm of possibilities, and Snow didn't even want to think about it.

_How could I forget?_

It was eating her alive.

She didn't want to approach him about it. If she did, and she was wrong about everything, it would just make everything awkward between them.

What should she do?

She could ask him if he remembered other stories to see what he said, but that would be too obvious. She could ask the Genie of Agrabah. She tossed the idea; wasting her second wish on this would be foolish.

There was no easy option, except asking him directly, but she didn't want to do that.

She decided to let it go for now and see how things went.

**ooOoo**

Regina tapped her fingers loudly against the table.

_I need a throne,_ she thought.

Where was he? She hired the Huntsman because she thought he could do the job. She wanted to do it herself, but it wasn't safe. No one could know that she was behind it. If they did, the people would never accept her as the true queen.

Standing up, she shoved the table in anger. This was the second time someone had failed her with Snow White. She bought the Genie of Agrabah, hoping that he would gain her trust, but so far, he had been as useful as a bucket of water poured into the ocean. Since they had no way of communicating, she couldn't give him orders or directions.

"Regina," Daniel greeted her when he came into the room. His footsteps echoed through the large, empty hall as he came toward her.

"Daniel," she said tersely.

He put his hands on her arms and kissed her forehead. "What's bothering you?"

"No one obeys me."

"Who isn't obeying you?"

"I hired someone to do something for me, and he hasn't carried it out."

"Hired to do what?" he asked, growing cold.

She smiled an ominous smile. "I just want to tie some loose ends."

She watched as he looked at her in question. "Come, Daniel, what do you think I did? Hired an assassin to kill the queen?"

Relief washed over him, not knowing that he was serious. He laughed nervously. "Did you pay him?"

"Pay who?"

"The man you hired."

"No."

"Well, then there is no harm done."

The smile on her face faded. "No one disobeys me, Daniel."

Daniel dreaded that look on her face. The one he had seen in Cora so many times. "And me? What if you asked me to do something, and I didn't?"

She looked him over. "You would do whatever I asked."

"That depends on what you asked for. I'm your husband, Regina. Not your servant."

"Do you love me, Daniel?"

He came closer. "We've been married for nearly fifteen years, Regina. If you don't know that I love you by now, I've been a poor excuse for a husband." He looked in her eyes, searching for a sign that his Regina was still there.

She grew uncomfortable with his gaze, and looked away. "I wasn't serious, Daniel. I know you love me."

"Do you?"

"Yes. It's been a good fifteen years, Daniel. And it's about to get better," she said, smiling.

His eyes widened, and joy filled his face as he suspected something. "Regina, are you pregnant again?" he asked, surprised.

She blinked. "No, I'm not pregnant," she said quickly.

He looked disappointed for a moment. "Then what is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Mama?" a small voice called.

A boy skipped into the room and into her arms.

"How are you, Danny?"

"Good," he said, hugging her neck as she hoisted him up.

"How was your day with Daddy?"

"I had fun. Daddy said I'm almost a true knight!"

Regina smiled. "I bet you will be the finest rider and fighter that ever lived."

Daniel barely ever saw her like this anymore; her face full of true and pure happiness. He savored the moment, knowing it didn't come often.

Danny had a way of bringing the good back out of her, it seemed. Maybe it was his innocence, or that he looked like both Daniel and Regina's father. Either way, Daniel couldn't imagine not having the boy. He sometimes was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"You, my little one," she said, tapping his nose lightly, "will conquer all the realms one day."


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks later_

It was a quiet night. The only noises he could hear were the faint rustling of the trees, the crickets in the distance, and the occasional growl of a dreaming wolf.

But as quiet as it was, the Huntsman found no rest. He hadn't, not since the day he had nearly killed Snow White. When the time came, he ended up sparing her, so why did he feel so much guilt?

He tried to convince himself that the others didn't matter, the four guards he had killed. After all, wasn't that their job? To give their lives in protecting their queen? He'd let them die bravely, they couldn't ask for more than that.

So why did he still feel guilty?

He couldn't get it out of his mind. He wondered if the guards had families. Surely not. Why would someone with a family have such a dangerous job? But they did have parents, brothers and sisters, and friends who cared for them.

He had said that all humans did was cause more bloodshed, but how was he any different from them when he had killed four himself?

But he did it for his family. He sat up abruptly, waking a grey wolf laying nearby. Its eyes glowed in the moonlight as it looked at him. The Huntsman leaned over and stroked its neck softly. This was his family. Nothing else mattered. He agreed to do it to outlaw the hunting of wolves, not out of bloodlust.

He wondered what Regina would do since he hadn't gone through with it. He doubted she would do anything. No matter how much the woman said she wanted Snow White dead, she didn't have the courage to do it herself.

The grey wolf stretched its back and lay beside him.

The Huntsman knew what people said about him. They thought he was crazy for living with wolves. They even made up stories that he cried over his prey. He felt remorse over killing an animal, but he needed to eat. Although he disliked killing them, he never actually cried.

He thought about Snow White. When he took her to the forest, she barely gave a thought for herself; instead, her sole worry was over Prince James. She had even offered to give her life willingly just so he would spare the man.

Maybe that's why he had spared her. He didn't know much about the queen, but in that moment, she had been selfless. It gave him a bit of hope in humanity.

Patting the wolf, he stood up. The wolf made move to follow him, but he held up his hand. He needed to be alone. The wolf whined and licked his hand, but turned around to go to sleep again.

The Huntsman walked until he found a tavern. They weren't hard to find.

He walked inside, and was disgusted by the sight. Everywhere he looked, drunk people were making fools of themselves and laughing boisterously. He went to the bar and ordered an ale, then retreated to the corner.

He took a gulp of the liquid, willing it to cloud his mind so he didn't have to feel anything.

A man slid in a seat across from him, but the Huntsman didn't acknowledge his presence. He came here to be alone, not to socialize with drunk humans.

"I seen you before," the man said.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at his interruption.

"You the one who cries over his prey."

Rolling his eyes, he took another gulp.

Another man joined in. "I hear he mates with his wolves."

The Huntsman bristled in anger, but didn't say anything.

"What you got to say for yourself, eh?" The man tousled his hair, and the Huntsman stood up quickly and shoved him away, sending him crashing into another table.

He expected a fight to start, and took a deep breath. Instead, they all retreated, as if they were satisfied.

"Humans," he spat.

Sitting down again, he drained his mug in three gulps. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up to leave, but felt himself sway.

The man who had been sitting in front of him signaled to the others, who began coming closer.

He stared at his mug, realizing now that they had drugged him.

"No," he moaned weakly as he swung a sloppy blow at one of them. Feet sluggish, he lost his balance and fell. He tried getting up again, but he couldn't.

"Let's take him then," he heard someone say as he slipped out of consciousness.

**ooOoo**

Snow hadn't remembered feeling so tired in years. Her lessons with James, along with her inability to sleep the past few nights, were taking a toll.

Although she didn't completely trust James at the moment, she continued the lessons with him. She needed to learn how to defend herself eventually, and didn't know anyone else who could teach her. She was always sore the day after a lesson, but she took it as a sign that she was improving.

She still didn't know why, but she still felt like she had to prepare. Something didn't quite feel right. If she was correct, and something _did_ happen, she didn't want to be the little princess who only sat there and waited for everyone else to do something. She needed to be able to lead her people in more than one way.

Until then, she still had the people to worry about. Someone had already attempted to assassinate her, and she didn't think for one second that he would be the last one to try.

"Are you okay?" she asked Red, who was still uncomfortable riding horseback.

"I think so."

"I can't believe you've never ridden until you came here," she said in disbelief.

"My granny hated horses. She said they smelled bad. In any case, horses didn't survive long back home."

"Why not?"

"Wolves," she said quickly. "Horses were easy targets. Such a shame though, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Aside from the time I nearly fell off."

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up."

"Have you always liked riding?"

Snow nodded. She hated being confined in the castle for too long, and riding let her forget about everything else and clear her head. It was the closest she ever got to independence.

"Can I ask you something?" Red asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"How did the Genie of Agrabah come to be here?"

"I was out riding by the beach and I found his lantern there. I found him three months after I was crowned, and he's been a guest ever since. He keeps to himself mostly."

"Is it true he healed Prince James?"

"Yes, he did."

"Have you used any other wishes?"

"No," she said slowly. "I hadn't even intended on using that one. It all just happened so fast, and I didn't see any other option."

"Do you regret using it?"

"No, definitely not. If I hadn't, James might have died. I only regret that I had to do it. I'm a bit wary of using magic, since it always comes with a price."

"But if you use it for good, I can't be bad, can it? I mean, nothing bad has happened from Prince James being healed, right?"

"I suppose not," Snow bit her lip. "The genie said that the price wasn't always severe. I'm just worried that if I use it, something bad will come of it."

Red was hoping that Snow would agree with her. She wanted to use a wish more than anything, but something was holding her back. Unfortunately, it seemed Snow wasn't planning on convincing her otherwise.

Hadn't she been through enough? Maybe if she was normal, she could go back home and be accepted again. But she knew she was fooling herself. She was confident that Granny would take her back, but the rest of the village would surely drive her out. Why wouldn't they after everything she had done?

_"You have to chain me here, and leave me,"_ he had said. "_Run away as fast as you can."_

The memory filled her with sadness.

_"I'm not leaving you, Peter. If what you say is true, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."_

She did it out of love, to prove to Peter that she was going to be there for him no matter what. If only she had known that her gesture of love would lead to his death.

_One year ago_

Red jumped when she heard the tapping on the window. She looked in the direction of Granny's room, making sure she was asleep before she went to answer it.

"Peter, what is it?"

His face was pale, and his eyes were puffy. "I have to talk to you."

"Can't this wait until tonight?" she whispered. "Granny is asleep now, but she'll be awake soon."

"No, this can't wait until tonight. I have to talk to you _now._"

She looked one more time at her granny's room before nodding. Tiptoeing quickly, she opened the door and slipped outside.

Without a word, she hugged him, but he pulled away.

"What's going on?"

"You have to see something."

He half dragged her into the forest.

"Peter, what's going on? Peter, you're scaring me!"

"Red, you have to trust me."

She nodded, but she still was afraid. He never acted like this. Had the wolf attacked again? She felt a shiver go down her spine, but whether if was from fear or cold, she didn't know. She should have brought her cloak, but she had been in such a hurry that she hadn't thought of it.

Finally, he stopped. "Look," he said, pointing to the ground.

She gasped when she saw an unnaturally large set of tracks. "Is that—"

"The wolf? Yes." He looked around. "There's something else. I noticed it earlier when I was coming to see you."

He took her hand, and began following the tracks. On and on they went, until Red realized they were going in the direction of her cottage. "No," she cried, and began running. "It's going after Granny."

"Red, stop!" he called after her, but she kept running. Suddenly, the tracks started getting smaller, until instead of two pairs of paws, there was only one. Stopping abruptly, she knelt down on the ground and traced one of them lightly. Those weren't wolf tracks. . .

They were boots.

"Peter!" she cried. Standing up, she turned around and collided with him. "Peter, look!"

"I know, Red. That's what I have to tell you."

"What? Peter, what's going on, do you know something about this? How is that even possible?"

"I think it's a werewolf," he said quickly. "But Red. . . I think—" his brow furrowed. "I think it's _me_."

"No," she said weakly. "No, that's not possible."

"Look," he pointed. "They lead to your window. The same place I always go when I come see you."

"But surely you would remember. . ."

"Legend says that they never remember what they'd done after turning back into a human, that their mind blocks it. Red, all I know is that if I'm the werewolf, I'm dangerous. I need you to do something for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

_Four hours later_

"There, that should hold," Red said. Peter was chained to a tree, in hopes that it would stop him from hurting anyone.

"Good. Now go. Run away as fast as you can."

Red knelt in front of him and held his face in her hands. "I'm not leaving you, Peter. If what you say is true, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

"It's not safe—"

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. "If things get out of hand, I will. I promise. But I'm not leaving you until then." She stared into his eyes until he nodded, knowing that he couldn't change her mind.

"You're shaking," he noted.

"It's nothing, I'm just cold." She looked at him, and forced a smile. "Why don't I go get some wood and get a fire started?"

She stood up, and went in search of some clean fallen branches. It wasn't hard to find since the moon was so bright, so it didn't take long. She ached for Peter. How was he going to deal with this? The wolf had already caused so much damage. If Peter was right, and he was the wolf, she was going to have to be there for him. She was going to have to make him understand that it wasn't his fault. If they people found out, they would rise up against him and try to kill him. She had to protect him.

When she got back, Peter was still human. "Maybe you were wrong," she said quietly.

"You aren't going to take these chains off until the morning, do you hear me?"

Red nodded, and began clearing a space for the fire.

"Red?" he said with fear in his voice.

"What?" she looked at him in question.

"What's happening to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" She stood up, and felt a strange sensation flow through her body. Suddenly, she was accosted with a smell.

The smell of human flesh.

"Red, no!"

But she wasn't Red anymore. The wolf licked its chops, moving in on its trapped prey. It kept screaming and struggling against its restraints, but it couldn't get free.

With a flash, the wolf sank its jaws into the man's flesh, and the sweet taste of blood filled its mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

David didn't know what to do. The past few weeks, things had been uncomfortable every time he and Snow were together. It had been like this ever since that one lesson.

What was she thinking? What he wouldn't give to see into her mind. She suspected him. She had to. Why else would she be so distant these past few weeks?

During their lessons, she was very silent. They no longer talked afterward like they had before. She would always stay, sometimes for over an hour before, just talking. Sometimes about the kingdom and her responsibilities, and sometimes about little unimportant things that only they found interesting. Now, although she never seemed to avoid him, he always felt a barrier between them.

He looked at the wooden knife in his hands. It was the one James had given her when they were children, and that she had given him the day of her birthday.

How he wished he had really been a part of her life before. Without all the deceit, the constant lying to make her believe that he was his brother.

He was too much of a coward to tell her. Every time he thought he had the courage to do it, he couldn't find the words. He knew she would be angry, and she would have every right to be so.

Coward.

Why couldn't he just get it over with and tell her? The longer he waited, the greater the shock would be, and the harder it would be for her to forgive him.

Noticing the time, he put the knife aside and got up. They were having another lesson in an hour. Maybe he'd tell her then.

Maybe.

He tried to deny it, but was in love with Snow, and couldn't bear the prospect of her being angry at him. But the longer he let it go by, the more angry she would be that he hadn't told her. There was no easy way out. He should have told her from the beginning.

He arrived earlier than usual, and waited in the empty room for her. Sitting down against the wall, he let the silence overtake him. It gave him time to think, but he didn't want to think right now.

Still, the memories accosted him. He thought of the day when he had killed the dragon. The other knights told him to stay back, and let them do it.

He had waited outside the cave for them, but when he started hearing their screams and cries of terror, he hadn't been able to stand there idly. By the time he got to the mouth of the cave, the beast had rushed out and nearly incinerated him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

_"You didn't see that coming, did you?"_ he said when he cut the dragon's head off.

King George congratulated him on his success, and immediately afterword Midas offered David his daughter as if she was nothing more than a prize for a deed well done.

"_If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everything and everyone in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me?_" King George said.

David never understood how the man could have been so heartless.

"James?" Snow interrupted him from his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he saw her standing by the door.

"Snow," he greeted, getting up. "Are you wearing that for the lesson?" he gestured to her dress.

"I don't have time for a lesson today," she said, looking at her hands.

"Oh," he said, confused. Why didn't she send him a message not to come?

She began fiddling with her necklace and looked at him pointedly.

"Is. . . everything alright?" he asked.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked, holding the necklace so he could see it.

"No," he said slowly.

"You don't?" she said more like a statement. "It was your mother's. You gave it to me when I turned ten."

He didn't say anything, so she continued. "You never seem to remember anything when I talk about your childhood. Like the knife, or when you put the salt in Rila's soup. And you never broke any mirror. I made that one up."

She stepped closer. "James, I don't know what is going on with you, but I need you to be honest with me. What is going on?"

David sighed. "It's a long story Snow."

"I have time. I've told you just about everything about my pathetic struggles and I've trusted you with them. Why can't you do the same with me?" she asked.

Snow was right. Most of the time, she came to him first. Why, he had no idea, but he felt honored that she trusted him enough.

And she had also saved his life. She had been willing to sacrifice her own life for his, and had been brave enough to see it through. Then, when she was let go, she rode him to safety and had him healed. Surely someone who had done all of that for him could be trusted with his past, even if she would be angry at him for lying and deceiving her all this time.

When he looked into her eyes, though, he knew he had to trust her no matter what her reaction would be.

"I know," he said finally. "This might take a while."

_Four years earlier_

James stood over the dead body of a giant. He laughed and spit on the body, and turned to his father and King Midas.

"Well done," King Midas applauded.

"Well done? There's an understatement. See what my son did to that brute? He just killed the unkillable!" King George countered, giving James a rough pat on the back.

"A valiant feat for sure, but he was still just a man. Can you do the same to a dragon?"

"Do fairies sprinkle dust?" George asked, insulted. "Do trolls live under bridges?"

"Come, father," James chided. "I can face whatever beast you set after me," he said with a haughty air.

"My kingdom has been plagued with a dragon like nothing you've ever faced before. He has slayed every soldier we've tried to send after him."

"He has yet to face me," he smirked.

"My kingdom needs this threat vanquished," Midas said seriously.

"And my kingdom needs gold," George stated pointedly.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Midas said.

With that, he had his glove removed carefully and touched James' sword, turning it to gold.

James felt the sword grow heavier and heavier in his hand as it turned to gold, but he didn't let it sag so as not to show weakness.

"Consider this a down payment."

"Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it," James said arrogantly.

King Midas took his leave, and the men started cheering for James, who raised his arms to silence them. "This is but one victory. We have another one to face. Just because I so easily killed this brute—"

A spear head pierced his entire body when the giant stabbed him. All the soldiers rushed over to help him, but it was too late. He was dead.

_One month later_

David rode in the carriage with Abigail on their way to the Glades. He'd taken the longer way to try to put it off as long as he could, but he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to marry her. Either that or have his mother killed, which he would never allow. He would go to the ends of all the realms to keep her safe, and if that mean marrying this young girl, so be it.

"Why couldn't we have gone the other way?" she complained. "This is taking far too long and I am tired of this stupid carriage."

"I thought it would be nice taking the scenic route. If I'd known you preferred the other, I wouldn't have."

She smiled a very fake smile, and looked out the window.

David sighed and looked out his own window. He didn't want to marry Abigail either, but at least he wasn't acting childish about it. What had he ever done to make her hate him so?

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen. You?"

"Eighteen."

Her brows rose. "I had no idea you were so young. . ."

"One year isn't that much of a difference."

"You're a child."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can't believe my father thought you were suitable."

"What is so wrong with me that you hate me so much?"

"I don't like you," she said simply.

"Do you think in any arranged marriage, the bride and groom like each other in the beginning?"

"Oh, so you don't like me either," she said in an offended tone.

"I didn't say that—"

"Yes you did."

"What did I ever do to you to make you act like this?" he raised his voice. "Stop the carriage," he ordered.

He got out and strode into the forest. He needed to get away from her.

"James come back inside," he heard her call.

"Why should I?" he called back angrily. _And I have to marry this woman_, he thought to himself. He was going to have to spend his entire life listening to her complaining. He suspected she was going to drive him crazy before the end.

He turned around to see her walking toward him. Her arms were folded tightly in front of her, as though she was bracing herself. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not that I have anything against you. I just have something against marriage in general."

"You don't want to get married?"

He could tell from the look on her face what was really going on. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yes," she said, biting her lip. "His name is Frederick."

"Well, why don't you marry him?" he asked in exasperation.

"I can't!" she cried.

"Is he dead?"

"No, but he might as well be."

"Why, your father doesn't approve?"

"On the contrary. My father adored him. He was born a commoner but made his way to the top. He was one of the kingdom's finest soldiers and had proven himself in battle countless times." There was a catch in her voice, and he could tell she was trying very hard to hold herself together.

"But?"

"My father was attacked. It wasn't the first time, nor will it be the last. A man who can turn anything into gold is valuable indeed." Her eyes filled. "Frederick tried to save him. . . but in doing so, he touched him."

"He turned into gold," he finished.

"Yes," she whispered. "I've tried everything. True love's kiss, counter spells, everything."

David had been intent on marrying her to save his mother, but this changed things. If he married her, he knew she would be unhappy for many years, if not her whole life, because her heart belonged to another. He couldn't do that with a clear conscience, especially since they would eventually have to produce an heir together. . . But if he didn't marry her, he condemned his mother to death. There was no right or easy choice in this matter. Then again, there hadn't been a right choice ever since Rumpelstiltskin first visited his mother eighteen years ago.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well as long as we're sharing tales, I might as well tell mine."

He told her the truth about who he was, and how King George had threatened his mother. Other than being somewhat shocked, she took it well.

"Then it appears we have no choice, do we?" she said finally.

"There has to be a way," he said, hopefully.

"Well if there is, I don't see it," she said with tears in her eyes and walked back in the direction of the carriage.

David remained, not wanting to be in the same carriage with her quite yet.

"I don't blame you dearie," David spun around at the strange voice. "Doesn't seem like your type," he said with a hand at the side of his mouth as if he was telling a secret.

"Rumplestiltskin," he greeted warily. "I didn't expect to see you so soon again."

"And yet, here I am," he said with a deep bow. Still bowed low, he lifted his head. "And I'm here to make a deal with you."

David flinched at the word. "What kind of deal?"

"I can make it to where your mama is safe from King George so you don't have to marry Abigail," he said with a flourish.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, dearie, that they can't touch her. So," he said gesturing with his hand, "You don't have to marry the _pwincess_ anymore."

"What's in it for you?" he asked cautiously.

"You'll owe me a favor," he said with a giggle.

James thought for a moment. "I'll have to think it over," he said.

"Uh-uh dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin shook his finger. "It's either now or never."

David rubbed the back of his neck. Now or never. One word and his mother was safe, and he didn't have to marry Abigail. "I'd like to ask for something else. That you heal Frederick. He turned into gold when he tried to save King Midas."

Rumpelstilskin snapped his fingers. "Done!"

"Just like that?"

"Your mama is safe, and the young Frederick is human again."

"And what do I owe you?"

"That, dearie, is yet to be decided!" he said. With that, he vanished.

_Three hours later_

"There he is! Frederick!" Abigail cried, seeing the man she loved on the ground.

David was surprised to see him in this state, but gathered that the transition from gold to human was hard on the body. The man began to rouse, and Abigail cried out in joy.

"Abigail. . ." he started, disoriented.

"It's me, Frederick," she said, tears running down her face.

"How?" he sat up. "How did you change me?"

"We owe it all to this man here," she said, looking at David.

David felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. They didn't owe it to him, not really. All he had done was make a deal with someone.

"You defeated the siren of Lake Nostos?"

"No," David frowned. "I just made a deal with someone who could heal you."

"Either way. . ." Frederick began. "I don't know how to thank you. . ."

David opened his mouth to say that they owed him no thanks, but Abigail spoke first.

"I do."

"How?"

"Your father—King George needs money. He was hoping to get that through our marriage, and since we aren't anymore. . ." she looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'll tell my father everything you have done for me, and how selfless you were in letting me break the agreement for my own happiness. He might be angry with me, but he'll admire you all the more. Especially for saving Frederick. I'll convince him to help King George. Perhaps then he'll be content with his money and leave you alone," she said hopefully.

David smiled sadly and looked down. "Money will keep him content for a while, but he doesn't love me and never will."

"Then don't stay here. Go to King Ivan's kingdom and stay there until your father—King George calms down. Maybe he'll eventually see everything you've done for him and he'll be grateful."

David still had his doubts, but nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," she smiled and looked at Frederick, who looked entirely confused.

Nodding one last time, he turned around and left them. Taking one of the horses, he rode off in the direction of the Enchanted Forest. What kind of a name was that anyway?

* * *

**Just as a side note, I had already had about twenty chapters written before I put this story up here. I just finished chapter 29 yesterday. I just wanted to wait until I was sure I had a story going before I published it here. So, I have a plan as to where this is all going :)**

And one of the reviewers (guest, so I don't know their name) asked me a lot of questions in their review, most of which I can't answer because I don't want to spoil it! However, I will say that yes, she will eventually start calling him "Charming," and Snow isn't quite sure about her feelings yet, since she has so much on her plate, but there is definitely a spark.

And don't worry, romance is coming soon enough! Am I the only one who loved the bow and arrow scene in the last episode? I replayed that like five times because it was so darn cute. 


	10. Chapter 10

Snow had gotten more than she bargained for when she asked James about his past.

_David_, she corrected herself.

She had already suspected something since he never remembered anything from their past, but hearing it come from his mouth was much harder than she had expected. "So," she tried to understand. "You're not the boy I knew all those years ago?"

"No," he said quietly.

"And when I invited you when I first came here, that was the first time we ever met?"

"Yes."

Snow pursed her lips together. How was this possible?

"Snow, I'm sorry," David said, reaching for her hand.

"No," she withdrew and moved away from him. "James, I trusted you! I told you everything. _Everything. _You were always the one I'd go to for help. I told you all of my doubts, all of my worries. I told you everything!" she said again.

"I know, but I'm still that same person," he said. "I'm still the person who you went to all those times."

"Yes, and that person lied to me. Don't you understand? If I'd known that you weren't the boy I knew, I would have never trusted you the way I have this past year. James, I didn't even know you! What if you were a spy, trying to learn all my weaknesses?"

"I'm not a spy, Snow."

"But you could have been for all I knew!" she said, growing angry. How could she have been so foolish? She wasn't only angry at him, she was angry with herself for trusting this man that she barely knew. Even if he _had_ been the James of her childhood, she shouldn't have trusted him so easily. After all, it had been close to ten years since she'd seen him last, and he could very well have changed over time. But to say that is was disquieting that she'd been confiding everything to a complete stranger all this time was an understatement. She felt foolish. What must he think of her?

"Snow, everything I have said to you has been true. Well, not everything," he said when she shot him a look. "But I truly do care about you now. I knew from the start that you were going to be a good queen."

"Don't flatter me, James. David," she corrected herself. "Whatever your name is."

He winced at her words. "Snow, please. I couldn't tell you. If I had, my mother's life could have been in danger. Just because King George can't lay a hand on her or hire anyone to kill her doesn't mean no one else can."

"Did you really think I would kill your mother? What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? "Snow, I didn't know you in the beginning. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"You _just_ said you 'knew' from the start I'd be a good queen. And even if you weren't sure if you could trust me in the beginning, you had every opportunity to tell me since. Perhaps one of those times when I was telling you all my secrets would have been appropriate."

"Snow. . ."

"No, David. You lied to me. You say you care and act as if I am your friend, but if you really valued our friendship you wouldn't have let me believe you were someone else like a complete fool all this time."

"I had no choice Snow. Would you have told me something like that?"

"I told you everything, David."

"That's different. You thought I was someone else."

"Exactly."

"Please Snow, don't do this. . ."

He was pinning this on her? "Don't act as if this was my doing. You could have trusted me. I'm the one who's the fool now for spilling my heart out to someone I didn't even know."

"But you _did _know me, Snow. Just because I'm not my brother doesn't mean you don't know me."

"No, I knew someone named David pretending to be his long dead brother."

"But I haven't been pretending. Not with you. I would never do that Snow. Everything I have told you, besides my real identity, has been true. I wasn't pretending when I told you that I believed in you. I wasn't pretending when I told you I had faith in you."

Snow turned away. She wanted so badly to tell him that everything was alright, that she forgave him for everything, but she couldn't. Maybe it was unfair, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Not yet.

He came up behind her and touched her arm.

"Don't touch me," she jerked away. She felt her resolve weaken when he saw the pain etched in his handsome face, but didn't back down. "I don't even know you."

The both looked up when they heard footsteps. She looked at David, who paled when he heard them. Had someone been listening? Anna came around the corner, and both David and Snow sighed in relief. She was one of the few who had known about the sword fighting lessons.

"Your majesty, I have a message for you from the king of Serilia," she said.

"Thank you, Anna," Snow said while accepting it.

Anna looked at them both strangely before curtsying and taking her leave. Nothing ever escaped her notice.

Snow turned away from David before opening the letter. When she didn't say anything for a while, he grew concerned.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Snow looked at him with a raised brow. "I don't think you're in any place to be asking me anything," she said tersely.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have business to attend to," she said, folding the letter. "Goodbye David," she said with finality.

"Snow," he said, taking her arm. She jerked it away, but faced him. He could see that she was torn; half of her wanting to forgive him, and the other half hurt by his betrayal.

"What?" she said in a voice barely audible.

"Snow, please," he said, moving closer until he was inches away.

For a moment, just one small moment, she felt herself lean toward him, but catching herself, she stopped. She turned her face away before she could allow herself to give in. "I'm sorry David, I have to go," she said, more to herself than to him.

**ooOoo**

"We have to begin all necessary preparations for the King's arrival. He and his son Prince Thomas will be here in three weeks."

"That doesn't give us very much time, your majesty," Lord Hugh said.

"No, it doesn't, but what choice do we have?" Snow never liked these council meetings. Out of everyone, she only trusted Lord Alton and possibly Lord Ray, but there was nothing she could do about it. Today, however, she wished for nothing more than to be in her chambers, left alone.

All she could think about is what David told her. She understood that he was being protective of his mother and didn't want to risk her safety, but in doing so, he lied to her.

He had been the one she had trusted most. Part of the reason was that she immediately was drawn to him because of their childhood together. Her entire life, she had been locked away from everyone, never allowed to have visitors unless her uncle allowed it. But she was the last thing that was ever on Ivan's mind. Aside from her strict governess and Anna, the only other person she'd ever been allowed to see was James. His being there gave her a sense of normalcy, gave her a glimpse of what a normal childhood could have been. When he'd been prohibited from visiting, she had been devastated, consoled only through the letters they would send each other. After David told her the truth, she assumed the letters stopped after James died, but then she remembered that that had been only four years ago, whereas the last letter she received from him was over seven years passed. Perhaps David was right. Maybe James _had _changed and thought that writing letters to a princess was silly. Yet, she couldn't help but mourn for him.

But what really hurt the most was how she had trusted David. From the moment she saw him in the gardens nearly a year ago, she felt comfortable around him, mostly because she thought that she knew him. Every time she had a doubt or worry, she would go to him. He just seemed so sincere, like he really did care about her. He seemed so honest, as though he would always be open with her. She had always known since the coronation day that he had something in his past that he kept silent about, but she never could have foreseen how great of a past it was. After how much she had trusted him, the least he could have done was trust her too.

It changed everything. Suddenly, when the truth came out, she realized how he had lied to her all this time. How could she possibly trust him after that?

"Your majesty?" Lord Alton said again.

"What is it," Snow asked, returning from her thoughts.

"What is the spending limit? If they're staying for six weeks like it says in the letter, it isn't going to be cheap."

"I doubt the king will be expecting a feast and ball every night," Snow said.

"Yes, but we must perform our duties to welcome him properly," he said slowly, unsure if she would take offense.

"What do you propose?"

Alton began suggesting different festivities and celebrations that they could plan without it being too expensive, but Snow found it hard to listen. When he finished, she nodded. "Make all the necessary arrangements, then," she said, and took her leave.

To her surprise, David was in the courtyard outside. She almost turned around to take another route to her chambers, but decided against it. They were adults, not children. When he saw her, he came toward her.

"Prince James," she greeted without warmth. She hadn't meant for it to sound so cold. She'd been trying to hide the feelings she had been overwhelmed with, and her words came out harsher than she'd intended.

He frowned slightly at the title. Another boundary between them. "Your majesty, I was hoping to speak to you."

"We're speaking," she said.

"Could. . ." he looked around at the council members walking past them. "Could we go somewhere more private?"

"Here is fine," she said. Then, softening, she realized that it wouldn't be safe to speak in public if his mother was brought up, and nodded. She led the way back to the council chamber, and leaned against the table. Her arms were folded simply in front of her, but to David it was a gesture of defense, like she wanted distance between them.

"What is it Ja—" she frowned and shook her head. "I don't even know what to call you."

"I suppose it would be safer if you called me James. If you got in the habit of calling me David and said it in public, it would raise suspicions," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Well what is it, James?"

At least this time she didn't call him "Prince James". "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."

"You already told me."

"I don't think it was enough."

"No, it wasn't. James, I need time."

He looked at her, silent.

"James, I understand that you didn't tell me because you were afraid for your mother. But can't you understand it from my point of view? I trusted you more than I trusted anyone else. You were my confidant. And when I found out that it was all a lie. . ." she let the sentence hang. "It really makes me wonder if I can really trust you again."

"I couldn't tell you because it was important."

"And what if something else comes up that is 'important'? Will you just let it go by and let me be ignorant?"

"Snow, I'm sorry."

"You could have told me, James. You could have told me. I would have understood if you told me in the beginning. Yes, it would have been strange, but at least there wouldn't have been any huge surprises down the road. I would never have done anything to hurt your mother in any way. If anything, I would see to it she was protected from everyone, or even found some excuse to bring her to court so you could see her."

"Is there anything I could do to make you not hate me?" he asked in despair.

She took a step forward. "I don't hate you, James. I never could. I understand why you did it, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. I guess I just need some time."

He nodded slowly. "I can give you that," he said softly.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, not unkindly.

"No."

Straightening, she began to leave the room. "Goodbye James," she said, giving his arm a slight squeeze.

She left David alone, wondering and hating himself for being such a fool.

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I really don't like Snow and Charming being mad at each other, but I thought it was realistic, given that she trusted him so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the longish wait! I pulled an all-nighter earlier this week for a test, and have had a hard time catching up on my sleep. But I'm back from the dead now!**

* * *

It was two weeks before she went to the orphanage again. The guards made it their business to search the entire surrounding forest thoroughly before allowing her to go again, and even then, she was so heavily guarded that she felt smothered. But this time, Snow didn't resist the protection. She was still nervous about going out again after the "attempted assassination" as everyone was calling it.

She still didn't know what to make of it. The man had killed all four guards and had almost killed David without a second thought. Yet when she woke up in the forest with him, he seemed unsure of himself, even though he said he wanted to cut out her heart. As if slitting her throat wouldn't be enough.

Yet, he hadn't gone through with it. That was the most confusing part of all. Why had he gone through all that trouble and backed out at the last moment? And why had he been so obsessed with knowing if she loved David?

That was a different story entirely. She had said yes that she did love him so he would agree to spare David. Hadn't she? Before the big reveal, she had always felt drawn to him, but not romantically. At least she didn't think so. Yet after the Genie had healed him and David taken her in his arms, she couldn't deny that she had felt. . .something.

She shook her head mentally. She had been so emotional that day, and rightfully so. Her emotions had just gotten away with her.

The entire ordeal was a mess that she couldn't even hope to make out. She hadn't even told everyone the whole story. Something held her back, but she didn't know what it was. Yes, the man _had_ killed four people, and almost killed David, but he had let her go. There was something about him that stopped her from telling the whole truth.

After Johanna found out what happened, she had nearly ordered her not to leave the castle again, but Snow couldn't listen to her. She had to get out. After a while, she would start feeling claustrophobic in her own home.

Snow looked up when she saw Red. She had given Red a whole new wardrobe to make her feel more comfortable, but the girl still never left without her cloak. She supposed it had a sentimental value, and therefore didn't say anything.

"Red, I'm glad you could join me," she said as pleasantly as she could.

"Thank you for the invitation, your majesty," she said with a smile. In the past few weeks that she had been there, Red had already made quite an impression on many men. When she had first arrived, she had been shy and meek, but as time went on, she began opening up. She had a laugh that was contagious, and was very clever with her words. If she stayed, it wouldn't be long before she began having suitors.

It was times like these that Snow wished she wasn't the queen. No matter how she and Red became close, there was always that barrier. Red saw herself as a commoner, and Snow as her sovereign, and although she became comfortable around her, she never forgot that.

The only person with whom she felt like she had a true, normal friendship was David, but she didn't want to think about him right now.

"Did you know that King Nathaniel and his son Prince Thomas will be here in three weeks?" she asked when they were both in the carriage.

"No, I did not," Red replied, interested. "That sounds exciting."

"Indeed it will be. It's my first time to entertain a King, so I must admit I'm a bit nervous."

"Is he here to—" Red stopped and looked away.

"Is he here to what?"

"Nothing, your majesty, it's none of my business."

"No, you can ask me, Red," she encouraged.

Red hesitated for a moment. "Is the prince coming as a possible. . . match?"

Snow honestly didn't know, but couldn't deny that the thought crossed her mind. She did find it curious that the king would just come on such a long visit for no reason, but she couldn't be sure. The last thing she wanted right now was a suitor. Especially a prince, who would be harder to refuse. Right now, she needed to concentrate on her kingdom. "I don't know, actually. The letter was very vague about their reasoning, but I suppose we won't know until they arrive."

"What do you have planned?"

"One of my council members has some ideas. The first day we are going to have a welcoming feast, and we are going to have smaller ones every week that they are here. Also there is to be a ball," she said as an afterthought.

Red looked amazed. "That sounds so exciting," she said again.

Snow found herself smiling. "Would you like to come?" she asked.

"To what?" she asked in surprise.

"Everything," Snow laughed.

"Me?"

"Who else could I be speaking to?"

Red looked unsure. "Me?" she asked again.

"Red, you must know you've already made quite an impression on everyone at court," she told her lightly.

The girl still looked shocked, so Snow shook her head. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer now," she said. "Just let me know when you've made up your mind."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Upon arriving at the site, Snow looked around to see if David was there. He wasn't.

She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to talk to him, but a small part of her was disappointed. Whatever hard feelings she had against him, she still missed him. She scoffed inwardly. Why couldn't she just go one day without thinking about him? It was as though at every turn, there was something that reminded her of him. She needed to stop thinking about him.

Construction was going along well and in good time. The architect said that it would be finished in time for her first anniversary of being queen. Snow found that hard to believe. Had it really almost been a year? At the time, it felt like the days passed slowly, as though nothing was ever getting done. One day felt like a lifetime, and she eagerly waited for it to end, only to be faced with another one in the morning. Yet, now, it seemed as though the past year had flown by. She didn't think of herself as experienced in any way, but she _had_ come a ways since last year. She was more comfortable with her role as queen. Not completely comfortable, but more than she had been. She still had a long way to go, but it was getting better.

Lord Ray greeted her. "Your majesty,"

"Lord Ray," she bowed her head.

"Many congratulations on the progress of this orphanage. It certainly has given these commoners work and something to be happy about."

Snow winced at his words. Why did everyone have to think of the common people as though they had no feelings? Just because they both had the advantage of being born into wealth didn't make them any different.

"Thank you, sir," she said simply.

"May I ask, my lady, if you've given any thought to my proposal?"

"I assure you I haven't forgotten. It seems like a very good idea, but there just hasn't been time. Especially with the arrival of the king," she said apologetically.

"I understand perfectly," he said.

Snow smiled at him as he left. The man was proud, but he did seem to have good intentions.

**ooOoo**

They didn't stay long this time. Snow thought it was important to visit regularly to show that she cared, but she often felt uncomfortable there after a while. There wasn't much she could do but look around, speak with the architect, and watch the builders. Sometimes she wished she could do something useful to help them, but knew that such things weren't done. Perhaps one day, she could change that. Not any time soon, but one day.

Snow walked with Red inside the castle after arriving.

"I think I've decided," Red said biting her lip.

"Yes?"

"I think I would like to come," she said almost shyly. "If that is alright with you, your majesty."

Snow smiled and took her hands. "Of course it's alright. I'm glad you're coming," she said sincerely.

"I am too." Red was always amazed at how kind Snow was to her. "I've never been to anything like a ball or feast before though," she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"You will?"

"It's one of the only few useful things I learned as a child," she laughed.

"How long will it take me to learn?" she asked.

"Well the feasts won't be too hard to teach you, but the ball might be more tricky. Can you dance?"

"No," she said slowly.

"That's alright, we still have four weeks."

"Four weeks?" Red stopped in her tracks.

Snow frowned. "Yes, the ball will be on the third week that they are here. Trust me, it isn't that hard. The man will lead the dance; all you have to do is follow."

"But in four weeks—I can't—" she stopped, her face suddenly full of dread.

"Red, what is it?" she asked, concerned.

The girl looked around. "There's something you don't know about me, your majesty."

Snow grew uncomfortable. Not again! Was this week going to be full of distasteful revelations? "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Your majesty, I'm not. . ." she stopped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come," Snow said, leading her to an empty room. Once inside, Snow sat down, but Red stood uncomfortably by the door.

"What is it, Red?"

"I'm not—when I was born I was—" her face crumpled. "I can't go to the ball in four weeks, because in four weeks, something is going to happen to me. It happens every month."

Snow thought she understood, but didn't understand how that would stop her from going to a ball. "Red, is that _it_?"

"No," Red said quickly. "It's not that," she laughed shakily.

"Then what is it?" she asked, standing up.

"I turn into. . ."

Snow felt the blood drain from her face as she realized what Red was trying to say. "You're a werewolf?"

Red nodded with a sob.

For a moment, Snow was afraid. Werewolves were extremely dangerous; they were they strong and powerful enough to slaughter an entire village. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that they had no control or memory of what they did, so there was no way to stop them. And one was right in front of her.

But as soon as the fear swept over her, it vanished. All she could see was a helpless girl, shriveled against a wall.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You've been so kind to me. . . more kind than anyone has been to me for a long time. I couldn't just not tell you something like this."

"But you've been here for almost five months. How has it not happened yet?"

"The cloak," she sniffed. "When I wear it, it keeps me from turning." She wiped her eyes furiously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Snow sighed. That seemed to be the theme of the week. But she couldn't be angry at Red for this. It was understandable that Red hadn't told her because she feared for her life.

Snow took her hands. "It's okay, Red. Your secret is safe with me."

Red flinched. "You're not going to punish me?"

Snow let go and shook her head. "Why would I punish you for something you can't control? You didn't choose this life."

"I _can_ control it," she said. "Not actually being a werewolf, but I can control what I do when I turn. I learned how." When she said that, her eyes darkened with sadness as if remembering something.

"Well there, you see? Everything will be alright, Red," Snow assured her.

Red forced a smile and nodded. "Anyway, I guess that means I don't have to learn how to dance," she attempted humor.

Snow laughed. "You know, I could always move the date. Nothing is set in stone yet."

Red shook her head and said that it wasn't necessary, but Snow knew that she really did want to go.

"We'll figure it out. I promise. And by the way, Red, you can call me Snow."

* * *

**So why did Snow forgive Red right away and not David? I'd love to hear your thoughts :) Anyway, off to take a nap. Thank God it's Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

"She said she needs time. I don't know how much time she needs, though. I need to see her," David said, anxious.

Ruth smiled slightly as she watched her son. She suspected when she saw him a few months ago that he liked her, but now it was obvious that he was in love. David, her little boy, was in _love._

_"Mother, I can't marry her. I don't love her. I don't even know her. As stupid as this sounds, when I marry, I don't want to marry for riches or status. I want to marry someone that I love."_

It seemed like only yesterday that she had heard him say those words. Had it really been over four years? She could tell that he felt uncomfortable talking about love and marriage then, and it seemed that nothing had changed, because even now he kept beating around the bush. "You need to give her time like she asked, David. Maybe she's right. Maybe you should have told her from the very beginning."

David's head shot up. "You're siding with her? What do you think would have happened if I had told her? She would never have trusted me, knowing that I'm someone else."

"Well you didn't tell her, and she still doesn't trust you. She had to find out the hard way who you were, and realized you had been keeping the truth from her all this time. She has to forgive you first before you can gain her trust this time."

He sat down. "What if she never does?"

"From everything you have told me about her, I'm sure she will. Try to understand it from her point of view."

He nodded slightly. "I know. I know I should have told her sooner. I meant to, but time kept going by, and the more it went on, the harder it got to bring it up. I guess I just thought I could get away with never saying anything. I've been a fool."

"Can I ask you something, son?"

"Of course."

"Why does her opinion matter to you so much?"

"She's my friend," he said quickly. "I care about her."

"How much?"

He looked away when he realized what she was asking. He was twenty-two, but no matter how old he got, he still felt like a fool talking to his mother about love. "I think you know how much," he said quietly.

Ruth suppressed a smile. He hadn't actually said it, but it was a start. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so. I hope it stays that way."

"David!" she chided.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Whatever happened to my little boy who said he only wanted to marry for true love?"

David scoffed and looked away before she could see him blush. "Things have changed, Mother. It's not that simple anymore. I doubt she even feels the same." He thought back to when she told him that her attacker asked her repeatedly if she loved him. How he wished he could go back and ask what her answer had been.

"It's only as complicated as you make it, and trust me, you're doing a good job making it more complicated than it needs to be."

David grew annoyed. "What am I doing?"

"You're worrying about it too much. David, like she said, she needs time to sort out everything you told her. I can imagine it's a large load to handle." Her voice grew more gentle. "And beyond that. . . if she really loves you, she'll tell you in her own time. She's the queen; she doesn't exactly have all the time in the world to pursue her feelings."

Nodding, David shifted. He was done talking about feelings with his mother.

"Snow told me that if she had known about you, she would have found some excuse to bring you to court so I could see you. Perhaps when this is all over, she will," he said hopefully.

Ruth laughed. "Can you imagine me in a ball gown?"

"You wouldn't always have to wear a ball gown. Just a dress."

"One like this?" she gestured to the simple brown one she was wearing.

"I don't see why not. . ." he said, not knowing the least about dresses.

Ruth shook her head. "Men. . ."

David smiled too. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ruth wished that such a thing would be possible, that she could have a chance to see him every day, but she didn't get her hopes up. After all, she was to blame for everything. If she hadn't given up David's twin brother in the first place, none of this would have happened. His brother would still have been alive, and they would all have been happy. But would they? David would never have met Snow if he hadn't taken Prince James' place. It was like gambling. Either way you lose one thing, and either way you win another. "I'm glad you came, David. I missed you."

Smiling sadly, he got up and hugged his mother. He knew a lot of men at court who disregarded their parents and wanted nothing to do with them, and couldn't understand how that was possible. His mother had sacrificed so much for him, taking odd job after odd job while he was growing up just to keep the farm up and running. When he was too young to help, she would do everything by herself, sunup to sundown. He could always tell how tired she was, but she never complained. He loved his mother, and wasn't ashamed to admit it. "I missed you too, Mother. I won't be so long in coming next time."

She smacked him jokingly. "You better, young man. You may be taller and stronger than me, but I can still tan your hide."

David laughed at the ridiculous statement. "You never change."

"Neither have you. After all the changes in your life, you've stayed the same, sweet, selfless boy that I raised you to be. And son, don't worry about Snow. She'll come around."

"I certainly hope so."

**ooOoo**

The Huntsman winced as the bag was ripped off his head. He was tied to a chair in dark room. Looking around, he saw two armored guards by the door.

Cowards. They had to drug him in order to capture him; they couldn't face him like real men. Yet another reason why he had a general dislike of people.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The guards said nothing. So that's what it felt like.

"I'm talking to you, coward."

When they still said nothing, he spit in their direction. One of them got angry and punched him on the side of his head, sending his chair to the ground. He breathed in dirt, and began coughing. "You must be proud of yourself, beating a man tied up," he taunted.

"Silence!" he warned.

He cursed at them, fully expecting another beating.

"That's enough," a woman's voice said.

He closed his eyes. Regina.

"You don't look well, Huntsman," she said, and with a wave of her arm, the chair stood on four legs again.

"How did you—"

"Do magic?" she asked, a dangerous smile on her face. "Yes, I can do magic." She looked at her hands calmly as though admiring them. "It took a long time to learn, but I'm patient. Some of the time." She stepped closer. "You can imagine my worry when you didn't come back that day. And I'm sure you can imagine my dismay at finding out that the fool was still alive."

Her face grew contorted with anger. "What happened?"

"She didn't deserve to die," he said, unwavering.

"Who are you to decide this?" she shrieked.

"I can kill and spare who I please. You have no power over me."

"And yet," she stretched out her arms, "here you are. In my home, a prisoner. And believe me, no one knows you're here. Any hope you're feeling for rescue, you might as well lose it right now. You aren't going anywhere."

He stayed silent. It wouldn't be hard for his pack to track his scent here.

As though reading his mind, she spoke on. "And don't expect your little pack of dogs to come running in to save the day either. I took care of them," she smiled.

He fought his restraints, but she waved her hand and they grew tighter. "What did you do?" he cried.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't killed them. Yet."

"Where are they?"

She laughed. "Why would I tell you that? That would defeat the purpose entirely."

"What do you want from me?"

She grew serious again. "I want you to finish the job."

"No."

"Then say goodbye to your little family. I'm sure they'll make the finest coats I've ever worn."

He exploded and began cursing again. "I'll kill you if you touch them!"

"Do what I ask and no harm will come to them."

"Why?! Why do I have to kill her? You have magic, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Because this can't be traced back to me. When I'm queen, the people won't accept me if they knew I was behind it."

"Queen?" he said, confused.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What makes you think I'll do it when you let me go?"

"I'll kill every last one of those dogs if you don't."

Muttering another curse, he curled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Now, Huntsman, don't resort to name calling. If you must, though, you can call me 'your majesty.'" She smirked. "Might as well get used to it."

She bent low until her face was inches away from his. "Do we have a deal?" she asked again.

"Yes," he said in a low voice. He grimaced at her closeness.

Smiling, she straightened. "No need to look so distraught, I haven't the least desire to kiss you. Why settle for filth when I have my husband?"

"Does he know the monster that you are?"

That struck a nerve, and Regina slapped him in the face. "Don't do that again." She turned around before leaving. "And don't even think about warning her. I'll know if you do."

The next day, she let him go. He walked slowly toward the gate when he saw a little boy. Curious, he called out to him. The boy came, and the Huntsman knelt down to his level.

"Hi, who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm—uh. . ." He hated when people asked him that question. People could never seem to wrap their minds around the fact that he didn't have a name. He was known as the Huntsman, but other than that, he had no name.

"Graham," he said the first thing he could think of. Was that even a name? "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Danny."

"Do you live here?"

He nodded.

The Huntsman's heart skipped a beat. "You're Regina's son? How old are you?"

Danny held up five fingers proudly.

"Why don't we go see your mother?" he asked.

Danny, not suspecting anything, nodded and grabbed the Huntsman's hand. Startled at the gesture, he nearly jerked his hand away. The boy led him inside, and called out. "Mama, someone wants to see you."

"Who is it, sweetheart?" she called. When she came into view, her face paled.

"What are you doing?" He thought he heard fear in her voice. She came forward. "Let him go!" She raised her hand to do magic, but stopped when he saw a knife in his hand.

"Where are they?" he asked, barely going above a whisper.

"Give me my son and I'll tell you—"

"Now, Regina." He pulled the boy in front of him. Danny didn't understand what was going on, and tried to pull away, but the Huntsman yanked him back.

"Mama!" he cried, frightened.

"I'll only give them to you if you let him go and keep your word."

"About what?" He knew she was talking about killing Snow White, but he wanted her to say it in front of her son.

"Our arrangement," she said pointedly. "Let him go!"

"Where are they?" he yelled.

"I never touched them! They're still where you left them."

"You're lying, they would have come for me—"

"I obliterated the scent," she said quickly. "Give me back my baby," she reached out her arms.

He felt a pang of guilt when he looked down at the little boy. He was staring up at him with wide eyes, shaking. He loosened his grip. "If you're lying to me, if anything happened to them or ever happens to them, I'll come back for you." He let Danny go, who ran to his mother's arms. He stared at Regina for a moment, making sure she knew he wasn't lying.

"Get out," she whispered.

She didn't have to ask twice.

**ooOoo**

The entire palace was buzzing with activity making the final preparations for the King's arrival. Servants were carrying decorations, tables, and flowers to the ceremonial hall in a frenzy as if the king was going to walk in any second. Everyone wanted her approval on where to put everything, so she felt just as busy as everyone else. Which was good; it made her feel useful for once. The feast would be held tomorrow upon their arrival at precisely six o'clock, and Snow felt like a bundle of tangled nerves. The last time she felt this nervous was nearly a year ago when she was crowned queen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Snow turned around to see Red. "Red, what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"I just thought I'd help out. It's the least I could do."

"Honestly, I think all the preparations are almost done."

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "I should have come sooner."

"You're my guest, Red, you don't have to do anything."

"Well, sometimes I grow restless. I'd love to do something."

Snow nodded. "I understand. It looks like everything is almost done though."

Johanna came running, carrying a large vase of flowers. "Look at these your majesty!" she smiled enthusiastically.

"They're lovely," Snow said. "What are they?"

"Azaleas, your grace. Where would you like me to put them?"

"I trust your judgment," she said.

"Do you know what you are going to wear to the feast tomorrow?" she asked Red after Johanna left.

Red shook her head. "There are too many choices. I've tried just about all of them, and still can't decide."

"Well, you still have one more day."

"I'm not sure that will be enough," she laughed.

Since Red had told her about her being a werewolf, Snow noticed that she seemed more relaxed and confident. Almost as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She sensed that she missed home, but something was holding her back. Once again, Snow was reminded at how easy her life had been. Her own struggles dwarfed in comparison to others. While she had been raised in a large home, never having to want for any possession, countless others grew up wondering if they'd eat that day, or if they would live through the night. And who knew what else Red had in her past. She could only imagine what it was like being a werewolf. Had her family shunned her for it?

"My lady, you have a message," Anna said, holding a folded piece of paper.

Snow broke the wax seal and opened it. Looking at the signature, she saw that it was James.

_I know you said you needed time, and I promise after this I will leave you alone. I just didn't know whether or not I should come tomorrow. I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you on this important day, but I didn't know whether or not my absence would be offensive._

_James_

Snow forced herself to remain strong as she folded the letter and tucked it in her sleeve. She would burn it when she got to her room so no one would find it.

"Everything alright, Snow?" Red asked, noticing her frown.

She forced a smile. "Of course," she said. "Excuse me."

Reaching her room, she looked at the note one more time. She traced his name softly with her fingers, wishing that things were different. Kneeling before the fire, she set it on the wood lightly, watching the paper curl in flame.

She pulled out a paper and a quill, and wrote her reply.

_Please don't make your decision based on what you think I desire. If you wish to come, then come by all means. If you decide not to, I will not take offence._

_Snow_

Folding it, she sealed it with wax, and told one of her ladies to have it sent to him immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

"May I present, your majesty, King Nathaniel of Serilia," a caller announced

Snow curtsied deeply as the men bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, your grace. Welcome to my kingdom," she said warmly. She tried to avoid saying "Enchanted Forest" as much as she could. Who in the world came up with such a name?

"Thank you, your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you as well," King Nathaniel said. "May I present my son, Prince Thomas," he said as the man bowed.

"It's an honor, Prince Thomas," she said, curtsying again.

The prince smiled, but it didn't look like he wanted to be there. Maybe he was dreading the inevitable suggestion of marriage as well.

**ooOoo**

Red shied away from the feast when she was through eating. She hadn't expected there to be dancing, so she made herself scarce so no one would ask her. Although she had been taking lessons, she still wasn't comfortable enough to do it. Maybe by the ball, she will have had it mastered. She smiled, thinking about how Snow moved the ball date just so she could attend. It would take place on the fourth week of the king's visit, a week after her transformation. Even though she could control herself when she turned, she was still nervous about it, and didn't want to be anywhere near large groups of people when it happened.

She made her way out to the balcony. No one was there, so she stood by the railing and let the night air consume her. She liked being here. She felt more welcome and at home here than she had felt anywhere in a long, long time. Back home, she hadn't had many friends. There weren't many girls her age, and not many of the boys were exactly gentleman. Except Peter. The thought of him no longer tormented her, but she would never forgive herself for being the one to take his life.

She spent the entire day when she woke up vomiting, knowing that she had eaten him. He was such a good person; he didn't deserve that end. If only she had known that he wasn't the werewolf after all. . .

Sensing someone's eyes on her, she turned around. A man was standing behind her, watching her.

"Trying to escape too?" he asked.

Red smiled. "I'm not much of a dancer," she admitted.

"Neither am I." He walked to the balcony and stood beside her.

"To be honest, I'm still learning how. Maybe by the time they have the ball, I'll be good enough. Will you be there?"

"No," he said simply. "I don't even know why I'm here now."

"You don't like this kind of thing?"

He laughed softly, looking out at the night. "What do you think of the queen?"

Her brows rose. Why would he ask her that?

"She's. . ." she searched for words. "I don't even know what to say. She is such a good person. I know that I don't really matter, but I consider her my friend. Probably one of the best ones I have ever had. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and didn't expect anything in return. Not that I had anything to offer," she laughed.

"Does she treat you like you don't matter?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said you didn't matter. Does she treat you like that?"

"Well, I just don't see how someone like me could matter to someone so important. But no, she has never treated me like I don't matter. On the contrary, I daresay she treats me like a peer. I can't understand why. She even told me to call her by her name," she said, looking at her hands. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said.

Frowning, she was about to ask him again, but decided to let it go.

"Have you ever been asked to do something, and even though you know you shouldn't, you know that if you don't, something bad will happen?"

Red pondered his words for a moment. "I guess we all have, haven't we?"

"What did you do?"

She took a deep breath. "What happened with me, I had no choice in the matter. I wasn't. . . in control. All I can say is that if you have a choice, be grateful for it, and choose wisely. Not everyone has the luxury of having a say in the matter." She tried to be as vague as possible, but hoped that he got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"Are you a wolf?"

The question hit her like a slap in the face, and she withdrew. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Are you?"

"No," she lied. She was about to turn away, but something held her back. "How. . . how did you know?"

"I know a wolf when I see one."

"Are. . . are you one too?"

"No," he said, facing her. "I just know what to look for."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" She hated how afraid her voice sounded.

"No," he assured her. He sounded sincere, but she still felt uncomfortable. "I promise."

"Who are you?"

He struggled to remember the name he'd used earlier. "Graham."

He came closer, within a few feet of her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Seems I can't hide it from anyone."

"Who else knows?"

The queen and another man," she said, not sure if she should mention the genie.

"And the queen was alright with it?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, she was understanding."

The Huntsman felt dread growing in his stomach. He had come here to finish the job, but the more he heard about Snow White, the closer he got, the more he realized he couldn't do it. She simply didn't deserve death. Everything he had seen and heard about her so far only made him more sure of that.

And this woman standing before him had some strange effect on him. Somehow, he knew immediately that she was a werewolf. He supposed spending his entire life around wolves made it easy for him to spot one. He almost felt like he could relate to her. Almost. She was still half human, after all. But then again, wasn't he human as well?

"What's your name?"

"Red," she said, almost shyly.

"It was nice to meet you, Red. I don't think we'll meet again."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"I don't belong here," he said softly. "And I don't think you do either. You're a wolf," he said, touching a strand of her hair. "Wolves shouldn't be confined to a castle."

She took a step back, surprised of the emotions he was rousing in her. "I'm only a wolf at night, a few nights a month. I can stay where I please."

Discouraged, he let his hand fall. "Would you give the queen a message for me?" he asked.

She nodded, wondering what kind of a message he would leave.

He pulled out a letter he had written in advance, in case the time came where he wouldn't be able to carry out the task.

"Thank you," he said as he took his leave.

"Graham," she called.

He turned around.

"It was nice to meet you too."

He smiled slightly before he left.

**ooOoo**

Tonight was another night when Snow wished she wasn't the queen. She always had to dance with countless lords on occasions like these, talk to everyone, and be the perfect hostess. All she wanted to do was sit down and watch saw James, and was glad he came. She missed him. It had been a month since their confrontation, and no matter how upset she had been at him earlier, it seemed to fade. She was tired of not speaking to him. She missed their friendship.

She tried a few times to speak to him, but like he'd promised in his note, he made sure to stay away from her. He probably didn't do it on purpose, but it was still a bit frustrating.

Thomas came to ask her to dance, and she obliged.

She was beginning to like him more than she thought she would; he was witty, handsome and courteous, and didn't have the air of superiority like his father had. "This is quite the reception," he commented.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," she said.

"I am," he said honestly.

"I see some people from your kingdom accompanied you."

"You know them?"

"I see some new faces, and I recognize Lady Tremaine from when she came for my coronation."

He made a face. "It's hard to forget the Tremaines, isn't it?"

Snow smiled, remembering how James had reacted similarly when she talked about the family.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about them like that. Especially not about a lady."

"You don't need to apologize. It's definitely not the first I've heard of her."

Thomas laughed. "Would it be indecent of me to ask your age?"

"I'm eighteen. And you?"

"I'm eighteen as well."

Snow wondered if he meant that as implication that they were a good age for each other, but didn't comment on it.

They continued talking, and she was surprised how easily they spoke. After dancing, they went onto the balcony to continue their conversation. "You should see the waterfalls in my city. Especially at sunset. We're famous for them, hence the name 'The Falls'".

"Yes, I've heard a lot about them. I'd love to visit one day. There just never seems to be enough time to do anything."

"I imagine it isn't easy being queen so young. Not that your youth makes you inadequate," he said quickly.

She laughed, making him chuckle nervously. "That's not what I meant," he said, still laughing. "I only meant that you have a lot to take on at such a young age."

He shook his head, "I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole, aren't I?"

"I believe so," she teased. "But I know what you're trying to say."

"I'm just amazed at how well you've handled everything," he amended. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm just going to stop," he said, chuckling. "I've never really been good with words."

Snow smiled again. She enjoyed talking to him, since he was always very candid; it was refreshing after conversing with so many others in court.

"Snow," Red called.

Snow turned, seeing her friend, and smiled. "Thomas, this is Red," she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure," he said kindly.

Red curtsied, and turned again to Snow. "Someone told me to give you this," she said uneasily, handing her the letter.

"Thank you," she said, glancing at them both. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Thomas nodded. "Of course."

She left, retreating to a nearby room for privacy. She broke the seal, and opened the letter. The handwriting was crude, as if the person didn't know how to write well.

_Your majesty,_

_I don't know how to explain this to you, but I am the man who nearly murdered you two months ago. I was hired by someone I cannot name, but I wanted to warn you. That person threatened my family if I didn't go through with it this time, but I couldn't do it. I am sorry for causing you any pain. Please know that although I will not come after you again, the person who tried to hire me will surely send another. Be on your guard._

_I'm sorry for everything I have done._

Snow's face paled as she finished the letter. She didn't know what to make of it. Why had he written her?

_Please know that although I will not come after you again, the person who tried to hire me will surely send another._

They could be here right now, and she would never know. Why didn't he just tell her who sent him in the first place? Whoever it was had to have wealth and power. How else could he hire an assassin and be able to threaten the man's family? She felt fear gnaw at her insides. How in all the realms was she going to go back to the feast and pretend that everything was alright? It wasn't alright.

_And it never will be, _she thought.

They were going to keep coming after her like they had with her uncle. How long until they succeeded?

**ooOoo**

David sat inside, sorely waiting for the night to be over. He tried to make the most of it by talking with Prince Thomas, who he liked well enough, and dancing with some of the ladies, but he wanted to leave. He had felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Snow and Thomas walk out to the balcony, and he wished he could go see what they were doing. Was she interested in him? Basically everyone suspected that the king had come to propose a marriage between the two, and it made him anxious.

Anastasia smiled at him and waved. He tried to force a courtesy smile, but couldn't. He didn't feel like dealing with the Tremaines anyway, and if he smiled back at her, it would only encourage her to pursue him. The last thing he needed right now was one of them hanging over him.

If only he hadn't messed up so miserably. If only he had been man enough to be honest with her instead of taking the cowardly way out and wait until she forced it out of him. Had he been honest, it might have been him out on the balcony with her instead.

He scolded himself mentally. What right did he have to be envious? He was the one who was responsible. In any case, he had no right to feel anything for her. He was nothing more than a commoner. If his twin brother had never died, he would still be on the farm with his mother. What right did a common man have to be with the queen?

But as much as he tried to convince himself to forget his feelings for her, it didn't work.

He was head over heels in love with the queen, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Snow could barely keep her eyes open. Last night, she had slept fitfully, only thinking about the note that the man had written her. How she made it through the entire feast and acted normally, she had no idea. She hadn't told anyone, nor would she. What good would it do? She had nothing to go on, except for the man who had given it to her. She could give her guards a description of him, but she doubted that would help any. There had to be a thousand men who could fit that same description, and he had probably taken off with his family by now.

All she could do was wait.

She had received word that the orphanage would be completed by the end of the week. That meant that she would have to go and dedicate it to officially open it. Would someone attack her then? Would they poison her food? Or would they simply slip inside and come after her in the night like Cora had with her parents? No, Cora had magic. Whoever had hired the assassin couldn't have magic, or else he would have come himself. Either way, whoever it was had to be in a position of wealth and power. How else would he be able to hire and assassin and be able to threaten the man's family if he didn't comply?

She wanted to talk to James about it, but realized it would be selfish for her to go six weeks without talking to him only to speak to him again because she was scared. No, she couldn't go to James. Would he even care anymore? She had said some hurtful things to him both the day that it happened and the day after. She had no right to go to him now that she needed him.

She needed to talk to Red. Had the man come himself? Or had he sent someone else to deliver the message? Any information she got from Red could be useful. Not wasting any time, she sought her out. She finally found her on a balcony, the same one she had been on with Thomas.

"Red, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not," she said, eager to help.

"The man who gave you the letter yesterday, who was he?"

She thought she saw a spark of happiness in Red's eyes, and wondered what that meant.

"I had never seen him before. We met on this very balcony," she said almost dreamily. "He said his name was Graham. Why, do you know him?"

_Graham,_ she thought. _I've never heard of a Graham before. . . _"What else can you tell me about him? What did he look like? What did he say when he gave it to you?"

Red frowned, confused as to why Snow was asking her this. "He was tall. He had brown wavy hair, brown eyes. He had an accent too."

Snow paled as she realized it was the same person.

"He kept asking me about you, if you were a good queen and the sort. Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," she lied. "The note was anonymous; I just wanted to know who it was."

"There's something else you should probably know."

"What?"

"He. . . I don't know how, but somehow he knew about me."

Snow looked around to see that no one was around. "About _it?"_

Red nodded gravely. "I don't know how. He just said he knew what to look for. But he was very kind about it," she said quickly. "He didn't seem threatening at all."

"And you've never seen him before?"

"No, I'm sure of it. I would have remembered if I had."

"Thank you Red," she said and was about to leave.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

Snow didn't want to trouble her with this news. The less she knew about it, the better. "Yes, I was just wondering," she said.

**ooOoo**

The woods were the safest place to hide. He knew them like the back of his hand. If he ran into any trouble, all he had to do was call out and his pack would be there.

The Huntsman had gone to see them before trying to finish the task on Snow White just to see if the witch had kept her word and not harmed them. Sure enough, they were fine, and were overjoyed to see him.

He had never felt any connection with any human before.

He had been five years old when it happened. He once used to live as humans did, in a little cottage in the woods with his parents. He didn't remember very much about them, just general features like the color of hair that they had. His father hunted to keep food on the table, and his mother had a small garden. They lived relatively normal lives until a band of raiders attacked their home. His father kept them at bay as long as he could while he and his mother took off for the woods. They hadn't gotten far, however, before they heard the men coming after them. His mother hid him in a fallen hollow log while she ran off, distracting them. He remembered hearing the muffled screams and wondering what was happening, but being too afraid to go and look. He stayed there all night, and the better part of the next day before he felt the courage to go out. He found his mother, sprawled out on the earthen floor, dead. He sought out his father as well, but the raiders had taken care of him too.

It wasn't long after that that he came across a pack of wolves. His father had always taught him not to be afraid of them, for they would only attack if they were starving to death. One of the females must have taken pity on him, because she followed him everywhere he went and would sleep next to him at night to keep him warm. Ever since then, he had only felt a sense of belonging when he was with his pack. Humans had disdain for him calling him an animal, making crude jokes about him. That was the irony of it. The only time he ever killed was out of necessity, yet humans went around killing each other without so much as a second thought.

But how was he any different now? He had killed four innocent men, and had nearly killed two more when he went after the queen. That was a part of his life he could never take back. Four innocent lives were lost because of him, and he was going to have to live with that for the rest of his life. He tried to justify it by saying that he had only done it for his family, but it didn't ease his conscience. He had a choice, and he made it.

He should turn himself in. He deserved death.

But he wasn't ready to die yet.

The woman he had met, this Red, had touched him in a way that no other human had. He couldn't explain it; he'd never felt anything like that in his life. He loved his family. They were loyal and would be there for him in any situation. But there was something different about the woman he had met. He felt foolish for feeling that way, since he had only seen her that one time. Maybe it was because she was a werewolf that he felt like he could connect with her somehow. She was in some ways, the best of both worlds.

Fool. He didn't even know her! He'd probably never even see her again. Even if he did, she seemed close with the queen, and once she found out what he had done, she would want nothing to do with him.

He was just going to stay here, in the woods, and hope that Regina never found him.

He stopped by a stream to drink some water and refresh himself. He had been on the run for almost a week, and it felt good to just relax for the night. After a while, he left and went deeper into the woods to sleep. Anyone looking for him would stay close to the stream so they wouldn't get lost._ Humans_, he scoffed to himself. They had no imagination.

He found a patch of smooth ground and lay down. He looked at the stars overhead for a while, wondering how long he could keep this up. He knew how to hide, but what was a life of just hiding all the time? Keeping an eye out to see if anyone was following? He also had his pack to worry about. Regina would be angry that he hadn't gone through with it, and might take it out on them.

No matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to go through with it. If anyone deserved death, besides him, it was Regina. What in all the realms was she thinking? Why did she call herself the queen? He knew of her mother, Cora, and how she had nearly wiped out the royal family. Was her daughter now following in her footsteps?

Why did people want power? Even if they owned all the realms in all the worlds, what did it bring them? After it was all said and done, he didn't understand what happiness the power could bring them. He was dirt poor, literally. He had a small pouch of money with him, but he rarely ever spent it on anything. He had everything he needed with him here, in the forest. Even if Regina did gain everything, she wouldn't be happy. Soon, she'd want more. Power was like a disease to those who craved it. The more you had, the more it consumed you.

He didn't worry too much about Regina deserving death. She was bound for that direction anyway.

**ooOoo**

The days passed slowly for David. He had never really become comfortable in this way of life, and didn't have many friends besides Snow, so their separation was much harder than he thought it would be. The fact that he was in love with her didn't make it any easier. He had never loved anyone before. Naturally, he had been attracted to some women before, but that was as far as it went. It didn't even compare to what he felt for Snow.

It had been six weeks. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take. As ridiculous as it sounded, it felt like a part of himself was missing. He never thought he would feel like this about anyone. Before he became Prince James, he had thought that he would stay with his mother forever, taking care of her in her old age. None of the girls he had ever met back home were what he was looking for, so he accepted that he probably wouldn't ever find anyone.

Who knew that four years later, he would be in love with the _queen. _

"My lord?" a servant said.

He looked up from his desk. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your father is here to see you," he said as though he was still surprised.

His whole body tensed. What was King George doing here? His first thought went to his mother. Had he found some loophole in Rumpelstiltskin's protection spell? "I'll be right there," he said, as if in a trance. He stood up woodenly. Before he left, he made sure to tuck a knife in his belt.

King George was standing in the middle of the floor downstairs with an unreadable expression on his face. A tall, muscular black man stood by his side, presumably his bodyguard.

"Father," he said uncertainly.

George jerked his head to dismiss everyone else in the room. The dark man at his side remained.

"What is it. . .Father?" David asked, casting a nervous glance at the other man.

"There's no need to keep up this façade, shepherd boy. Lancelot knows about you."

Shepherd boy? That was a first. And why had he told this man the truth when he was always so concerned about keeping it a secret? "I don't understand. Why are you here? Why didn't you send a message, or send for me? I would have come."

"Would you?" he said more like a statement. "It seems you never do anything unless you want to do it."

"It's been four years, your majesty. You got all the riches you wanted and more. Can we not put that behind us?"

"You defied me!"

David remained silent. Nothing he could say would make King George any less angry. He'd learned by now that it was best to just stay silent.

"How is your mother?" he almost sounded sincere.

He swallowed. "She's fine."

"Does she know what you've done?"

"Leave her out of this. It has nothing to do with her. What I did, I did for Princess Abigail and her husband and myself."

"Don't you remember our deal? Either you marry Abigail, or I kill you and your mother." Lancelot's head shot up, but he didn't say anything.

"That was never a deal. That was a threat you made."

George stepped forward slowly until he was within inches of David, and looked at him with cold eyes. "And what if I intend to carry out this threat?"

David's lips tightened, angrily. George knew that he had asked Rumpelstiltskin to cast a protection spell around his mother, so why did he make these empty threats? Why was he even here? "You know you can't."

"Trust me, boy, when I need to, I'll find a way."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering with formality anymore.

"I need more money."

"That's it? You came all the way from the Glades to tell me you want more money? What happened to everything King Midas gave you?"

"That's none of your concern. Besides, I wanted to visit your little queen. I had always hoped that you two would marry so we could unite the kingdoms. What a pity it didn't pan out as I had hoped."

"Is that all you care about? Money?"

George grew angry. "I cared a great deal for my son. You're a disgrace to his memory. Have you any idea what it's like to look at the face of your beloved son and know that the boy behind it is a much lesser version of him? You don't measure up to him. You'll never come close."

It took all of David's will to stay silent. Let the man vent his anger.

"Anyway, I need more. I don't care how you get it, just get it."

"I already got you more than you needed!"

"Don't make me tell you again, boy. Or do I need to go hunt out your little mother?"

David began shaking in anger. How he wished he could pull out the knife and lodge it in the man's chest. The world would be a better place without him anyway. He glanced at Lancelot. He looked confused as to what was going on, but he still remained silent.

"I'll take your silence as my answer. Good day, boy. I'm off to visit the queen. I'm sure I'll have much to tell her."

He decided not to tell him that she already knew the truth about him. It was best to let him think he had the upper hand. As they were leaving, he thought he saw something akin to pity in Lancelot's eyes when he looked at him.

* * *

**Ugh, I've never liked King George. Then again, who does? Anyway, something good will happen next chapter, which I'll probably post either Tuesday or Wednesday. See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

Regina couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. Twice, the Huntsman had failed and deceived her. _Twice. _She would not be made a fool. She was going to find him, and when she did, he was going to suffer the consequences.

She spent some time wondering what she was going to do to him. At first, the punishments were mild. She thought firstly to just imprison him in her dungeon until he learned his lesson, but the more time went on, the more angry she became, and her idea of punishment became all the more morbid. She toyed with the idea of burying him alive. But she could also flay him. Possibly burn him slowly. Cutting him to bits would be agonizing; first his fingers, then his hands, then arms, so on and so forth.

The problem was, all those punishments, although excruciating, would be over soon. He wouldn't suffer quite long enough. And she wanted him to suffer. She could keep him as a slave and kill each of his dogs one by one, but that would end eventually.

She would think of something.

She just wanted that Snow White dead. Was that too much to ask? Was it really that hard to kill the child? She wished she could do it herself, but she stood her ground. She wasn't going to let anything be traced back to her.

Maybe it was time she visited the Genie of Agrabah.

One of her men had brought him to her after a long and desperate search, and she had been hoping to use a wish to have him kill her. She was furious when he told her that he was not in power to kill anyone, but she hadn't showed it. It was obvious that he was in love with her, and she was going to use that to her full advantage. She made him believe that she loved him more than she loved Daniel, and that once he helped her dethrone Snow White, she would free him and they could be together.

She felt extremely guilty for saying such things about Daniel. Regina loved him, more than she could explain. He was tiresome sometimes with his incessant "You've changed" speeches, but she knew that sooner or later he would see that she was right. She was doing this for him. In any case, her lying earned her the genie's absolute loyalty. The only problem was that she had no way of communicating with him. She was going to have to go see him herself.

Over the past year, she made it her business to watch the castle from the outside to see if there were any patterns, like when the guards rotated shifts and the like. She knew that the genie spent hours on one of the balconies facing north, so all she had to do was stand somewhere where he would see her, and he would come to her. Satisfied with her plan, she went to see what Danny was doing. He hadn't been speaking much since the Huntsman threatened him in front of her, so she was worried.

She found him in his bedroom, sitting on the bed with his knees brought up. "Danny, what are you doing sitting on your bed? You should be out playing," she said cheerfully.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.

"Sweetie," she said, squeezing his arm gently. "What is it?"

He shrunk away from her touch.

"Danny," she said, annoyed. "Stop doing that. Why are you being so quiet?"

"I don't want to play," he whispered.

"That mean man isn't going to be outside, Danny."

"I don't want to go."

"Well you're not going to just sit here all day. Get up," she said more harshly than she'd intended.

When he didn't move, she stood up quickly. "Fine, stay there."

When she turned around to leave, she saw Daniel in the doorway. His face was hard. With a sigh, he turned away and left. Why had he looked at her like that? "Daniel," she said, following him.

He didn't acknowledge her and kept walking. Growing angry, she took quicker steps until she caught up with him. She grabbed his arm roughly. "Daniel, stop ignoring me!"

He turned around. "Are you ready to explain why our son is like that? Why he is afraid to go outside?"

"He saw a wolf the other day and now he's scared," she said as if it was obvious.

"You're lying, Regina. He told me. He told me everything."

Her face paled. "If he told you everything, then why did you ask me?" she said coolly.

"Because I was hoping I could hear it from you. Now _why_ was a man in our home, threatening our son? And why was he asking you 'where are they'?"

"Daniel you're going to have to trust me—"

"_No, _Regina, I want answers and I want them now. This is our _son_ we're talking about! Who was that man? Is the one you hired and didn't follow through?"

"Yes."

"What did you hire him for?"

Her face remained cold.

_"What did you hire him for?"_

Regina shrank back. She had never seen Daniel like this. "You're going to scare Danny—"

"He's already scared, Regina," he hissed. "Now you answer me."

"To kill Snow White," she said darkly.

Daniel's face paled. "To kill. . ." he couldn't finish. He just stared at her, disgusted.

She came closer, her smooth façade back in play. "Daniel, very soon you will see that everything I am doing is for you. For us." When she took his hand, he jerked it away.

"I don't know you." He brushed past her and went in the direction of their son's room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panic setting in.

"I'm taking our son and I'm leaving."

She grabbed his arm. "No! Daniel, you can't do that!"

He spun around to face her. "Don't you understand? I have tried everything to make you see that you are turning into exactly what you always promised you never would. You are turning into your mother! There's nothing else I can do for you. I will not let you corrupt my son." He turned around and entered Danny's room.

"Son, pack your things, we're going on a trip."

Regina followed him inside. "Danny stay where you are, you're not going anywhere."

Danny looked at both of them, confused.

"Go on," Daniel told him.

The boy stood up and grabbed his trunk from under his bed.

"No!" Regina tried to run to her son, but Daniel pulled her back. "You can't take my baby."

Daniel grabbed her arm and half dragged her out the door, then shut it.

Regina threw herself against the door, but Daniel had already locked it. She could hear Danny crying, and her husband reassuring him. "No," she whispered. "Daniel!" she banged against the door. "You will not take my son!" she screamed.

With a cry of frustration, she took a step back and waved her hand, and the door flew open. Both her husband and her son looked at her in alarm. "How did you. . ."

"You're not taking him anywhere," she said and looked at Danny.

The boy whimpered and tried to run away, but she conjured branches out of the walls that trapped him.

"No!" Daniel cried and ran toward her.

He didn't make it far, for branches enveloped him as well. "What have you done? What have you done?!"

"Why can't you understand Daniel?" she cried. "I'm doing this for us! I want to give us all the life we deserve!"

"You've turned into your mother!"

Her face contorted in anger. "My mother did it for me. And now I'm finishing her work."

**ooOoo**

Snow was shocked to hear that King George was here to see her. Why had he given her no notice? He practically just showed up on her doorstep without so much as a warning.

More than that, she was nervous about meeting him. It wasn't the normal nervousness like she felt when meeting King Nathaniel. This was different. After everything David had told her about this man, she was dreading this meeting. If they weren't royals, she would have slapped him in the face for everything he had put David through. Instead, she had to greet him cordially as if she was delighted to see him.

But one question was lingering on her mind. Did he know that she knew that David was really a replacement for his son? She decided to act like she didn't know. If he brought it up, she supposed she'd tell him.

"King George," she said, curtsying. "This is quite the surprise. I had no idea you were here."

"Yes, when I heard that the King of Serilia was here, I couldn't resist. And of course, I always enjoy a visit to the Enchanted Forest," he said with a hint of mockery.

Snow had to bite her tongue. She didn't like the name either, but she didn't like hearing it from other people. Especially people who didn't live there. Especially _him. _

"Well, if there is anything you desire on your stay here, please don't hesitate to ask," she said. She was surprised at how sincere she sounded. She already despised the man.

When she was finally rid of him, she retreated to her chambers and scrawled out a message. It was time to speak with David again.

_One hour later_

Snow waited impatiently in an empty room. It was the same one that David had given her lessons in. She missed them. She missed _him. _More than she could possibly explain. She paced the room, hardly being able to wait a moment longer.

What was taking so long? Was it really taking that long, or was she so anxious that it seemed longer?

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard someone at the door. David entered. She had to fight the urge to run to him and embrace him. "James," she said. Her voice betrayed her, because everything she was feeling right now was in his name.

"Snow," he said barely above a whisper. "I got your message. I came as soon as I could."

"Your father—King George—is here. He just came to see me. I had no idea he was coming he just—came to me."

"I know. He came to see me too."

"What's going on? Why is he here? Did he threaten you?"

The look on his face was answer enough. "What did he do?"

"He wants money. Either that or he's going after my mother again."

Snow grew furious. "He can't do that! You already got him money. What more does he want?"

"Believe me, Snow, I wish I knew what was going on in his mind."

"No," she said, pacing again. "He can't do that. I'll have your mother brought here. It will be easier to protect her here."

"What will you tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. James, I promise you, he's not going to touch you or your mother," she said fervently.

He looked at her, moved. He looked away. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

He smiled sadly. "What did he say to you?"

"He barely said anything. James, I'm scared. What does he want? Surely if he just wanted more money, he could have just written you. Why is he here?"

"I don't know," he said quietly.

She was silent a moment. She went to the window and looked out. All the emotions she had kept pent up inside of her were threatening to burst out of her, but forced herself to remain calm. She took a few silent breaths and faced David again.

"David, I'm sorry."

His head rose at the sound of his name. "Snow, you have nothing in the world to apologize for. I was the one who lied to you."

"No, David. I was too harsh on you. I should have been more understanding—"

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes. David, I pushed you away. I pushed you away because I didn't want to deal with what you had told me. I tried to throw all the blame on you when I should have realized that it was my fault. Maybe if I had been a better friend to you instead of just running to you when I needed you, you would have been able to tell me."

"Snow, you can't blame yourself for my actions. I made them, and I'm responsible for them. Not you. I _lied_ to you. I deserved everything coming to me."

"But I was being prideful. All I was thinking about was myself, how I felt like a fool. I didn't give you a second thought. I didn't think about what you must have been going through. I didn't stop to think about how hard it must be for you to live someone else's live. I just thought about my own self."

"It was my fault for making you feel like a fool. I should have respected you enough to tell you the truth."

She shook her head sadly. "It's because of me you didn't tell me. If I had been the friend that you have been this past year, you would have felt the courage to do it. David, it was always you. The man that I became friends with, the man I always trusted, the man that I cared about was you. It wasn't the little boy I knew as a child. He may have been a childhood companion when I was younger, but he isn't you. He could never be you. You are the one I trusted more than anyone else in the world. You are the one who listened to all my ridiculous struggles and helped me make sense out of them. You're the one who has been there for me no matter what. It was you who nearly died for me. I don't care if you aren't the boy I knew when I was little. That boy is gone. He wasn't there for me like you were."

David's brow furrowed. "Come here," he said, and she went into his arms. He held her close, overcome with what was happening to him. "It was you who saved my life that day, Snow. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, David," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. He wished he could tell her how he felt. He wished he could take her beautiful face in his hands and kiss her until she had no doubt of his feelings. He wished he could tell her that he loved her. He rubbed her back softly, not wanting this moment to ever end. Six weeks had been far too long.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

He said nothing, his throat was too tight to say anything. He only held her, and that alone was enough to show there were no longer any hard feelings. He put a hand on the back of her head. "I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too. I can't even express how much I've missed you. I wanted to come to you earlier I just. . ."

"Shh," he said. He hated hearing the guilt in her voice. Why couldn't she understand that it wasn't her fault?

"I was too prideful. David I'm so sorry."

How many times was she going to apologize before she realized he forgave her? Not she even had anything to apologize for. If he hadn't been such a fool. . . "Snow, you have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault."

"If I hadn't—"

"We can go back and forth all day long about whose fault it was, and I don't think we would ever agree with each other."

She withdrew slightly so she could look up at him, and he saw a slight shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"All I know is I'm glad I have you in my life again. That's all I need."

She smiled weakly.

_I love you, Snow. I love you more than you could ever know. _

Snow looked up at him again and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, David. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me."

He smiled. "I'll always be there for you."

She laughed, having heard him say that so many times. "I love you, David. You're the best friend I have ever had."

It wasn't _quite_ what he wanted to hear, but he was still happy to hear it.

It was a step.

"So are you."

She withdrew and took his hands. "So, now that we have everything out in the open, we can move on," she laughed.

He smiled in reply. "No more deep dark secrets of long lost twins," he said wryly.

"No more secrets," she repeated. She looked as though she had just remembered something. "In that case, I think I have something I should tell you."

She pulled the letter out of her sash. She had a feeling it would come up, and thought it best to bring it just in case. "The man who came after us when we were coming back from the orphanage . . . he was at the feast."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"He didn't do anything to me, I promise," she said quickly. "But he gave me this," she said, handing it to him.

David took the letter and read it quickly, then read it again.

His face grew rigid. "He was _here?" _He wanted to scold her for not telling him, but held his tongue. They had just mended their relationship after six weeks, and he didn't want to say anything that would earn him another six.

"He didn't do anything. I didn't even see him. He gave it to Red."

"Why? Why would he bother to warn you after everything he did to you?"

"I don't think he wanted to. He said the person who hired him was threatening his family."

"That's no excuse," he said angrily. The man had made a choice, he couldn't blame it on someone else. But then again, what would he do if someone threatened Snow or his mother? What lengths would he go to in order to keep them safe? No, he wouldn't kill anyone. He would just do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Snow knew, or at least hoped, that he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the man who had done this. "At least he warned me, David. It had to have taken courage to do that. He could have easily fled the realm to save himself, but he warned me."

"After what he was about to do to you. . ." he let the sentence hang. Snow decided it was pointless to try and defend the man; David was livid.

"Do you or anyone else have any idea who hired him?" he asked.

"No. In fact, you're the only one who knows about this."

He sighed. "Well, until we find him, you're going to have to lay low for a while."

"I can't. I have to open the orphanage in five days."

"Snow you can't; it's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to live my entire life in fear, David. I can't. This is something I have to do."

David wanted to fight her on this, but he could see that she was determined. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**Yay! I liked writing this one; drama with Snow and Charming was hard to write, so I liked writing this "making up" chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought!**  
**On a side note (kind of), I have always had short and medium term plans as in 3-15 chapters in advance on where this story was going, but I was never really sure what I'd do in the long term, as in like, 50 chapters. I mean, there are SO many good fics out there, and it seems like a lot of it has already been done, so I didn't really know what I was going to do. But the other day, I got an idea, and now I'm super excited! I hope I'm not hyping it up too much, but just thought I'd share :)**  
**And one reviewer (guest) asked how old Snow and David are. Snow is almost 19, and David is 22. I honestly don't think it's that big of a difference. In our world, maybe, but they live in a completely different place with different norms. Plus, both David and Snow are mature enough to know what they're doing.  
See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

The third feast held in honor of the King Nathaniel just so happened to be on the same day that marked the first year of Snow White's reign.

She didn't feel right making a big deal about it. After all, when she was fifty years old with thirty-two years of ruling under her belt, one year would have seemed a pitiful reason to throw a grand party. Instead, she opted just to have the regular feast she had prepared for the king.

The night would have gone much more smoothly if it hadn't been for King George. He and David still had to pretend that they loved each other as father and son, and while it was easy for the king do so, it was difficult for David. After he had threatened his mother, David despised him more than ever. Still, it didn't stop George from making petty remarks at David's expense, even though he supposedly made them in jest. Snow ached for him. Having the man here was hard enough, but having to endure his ridicule and pretend it didn't matter was even more difficult.

There weren't many people in this world who she truly despised, but George was one of them. It wasn't David's fault that his twin brother was arrogant and got himself killed because he'd been too quick to celebrate his victory. It wasn't his fault that Abigail loved another and didn't want to marry him. Why couldn't he just be happy with what David got him already?

Aside from his drudging presence, the rest of the feast went well. Toasts were made in her honor, and she couldn't deny that she was proud of how she'd managed to make one year. She never could decide if the time had gone by slowly or quickly. Sometimes, looking back, it felt like only yesterday that she was standing in front of Blue being crowned. But then other times, like today, it seemed like she had always been queen; that she'd been here for years.

The first year had been rough. A lot of it had been uneventful, but there was always so much to learn that she had never been taught growing up. There were always decisions to make, moments where she didn't know who could be trusted, and days where she was just so tired of being queen.

Then, of course, was her first assassination attempt. She didn't believe for a moment it'd be her last, either. But she wasn't going to let it control her. She wasn't going to hide and be careful and fearful for the rest of her life. She decided that if someone out there really wanted to kill her, they eventually would, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was morbid thinking about that, but in a way it helped her move on and not be so worried all the time.

She watched as Red sat silently by herself at one of the tables. She hadn't seemed herself since the first night when she had met Graham. Snow hoped that she hadn't fallen for him. How in the world would she explain to her that he was the one who had killed four of her guards and nearly killed David and herself?

Prince Thomas asked Red to dance, and she politely accepted. She was still a little bit nervous dancing, but she was doing well considering she had never tried until a month ago.

Thomas was a kind man, but Snow's feelings for him didn't go beyond friendship. Earlier that day, Nathaniel had spoken to her concerning a possible marriage between them.

"As you well know, both of our kingdoms would benefit greatly if we came to some sort of agreement," he had said. "It seems as though this drought has affected nearly all the land, yours too, I understand."

"Yes, that's true," she said.

"I am not old, your grace, yet I fear that my time is running out. I would like nothing more than to see my only son happily settled with a good match. Unfortunately, it seems eligible women are in short supply these days."

"I know of a number of good women in your court."

"Yes, but you see, I am a hard man to please. I want nothing but the best for my son. Judging from my own experience, I know that a good companion can make all the difference in the world."

"I agree. Although I didn't know my parents, I have been told by many that they made a good pair, and the kingdom was all the better for it." She knew where this was going, but was trying to evade it as long as possible.

He smiled fondly. "I knew your parents. They were exceptional rulers, and I am fortunate enough to have thought of them as my friends. I only wish they could see the woman you have become. If I may say so, you have done extremely well in your first year as queen."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But it wasn't without good counsel that I made it this far."

"Nevertheless, you have picked up a broken kingdom and are beginning to mend it. Such a feat is not accomplished easily. You have done exceptionally."

"Thank you," she said again.

"And it is because of this that I value you as a person. Who else could be a worthy match for my son but a young woman like yourself who has proven her strength in leadership?"

Her heart began beating faster.

"If you'd allow, I would like to propose a marriage between you and my son. Such an agreement, as I said, would benefit both our kingdoms and would unite them."

She thought very carefully before replying. "Your grace, I appreciate how highly you esteem me, and am honored at such a proposal that you would think me worthy of your beloved son. However, I am having trouble seeing how this would work. Your son is an only child, therefore would be the future king of Serilia, and I am the queen here. If such a match were to be made, one of us would have to leave our land, and what would become of the other one?"

"Naturally, some changes would have to be made. We have many options, your grace. We could unite the kingdoms into one, and you could both rule from one castle. Or perhaps you could come live in our land, and rule from there?"

Snow wasn't a fool. That was his way of politely asking her to relinquish her power as queen to him, allowing him to do whatever he pleased. Not only did she not want to give her position up, but she didn't want to place her land, her people, into the hands of another. After all they had been through, she wasn't about to turn them over to someone like him.

It wasn't easy turning his offer down. She had to use every manner of cordiality that she knew of to respectfully decline. To her surprise, though, he had taken it well, almost as though he had been expecting a declination to begin with.

Now, she sat watching the court, relieved to have that episode behind her. She hadn't liked the king very much at first, thinking him to be somewhat arrogant, but after how well he had responded to her answer, she couldn't help but respect him. She sincerely hoped that Thomas would find someone he approved of.

She saw Lord Ray watching her, and knew he was probably going to ask about the textile factory he had proposed so long ago. Over the past few weeks, she had given it some thought, and saw no harm in proceeding with it. Now that the building of the orphanage was complete, the people would need more work. Even if the factory wasn't the huge success that Ray said it would be, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

When she told him that she approved of the plan and gave him permission to proceed with the plans, he told her he had many in mind already and had already drawn them out. She had been expecting a regular sized factory, and was surprised when he showed her the massive plant he had mind. Still, she trusted him enough to let him do as he wished.

Maybe things would keep getting better after all.

**ooOoo**

The Genie of Agrabah stood on the balcony that he'd grown attached to since Snow White first found him. He spent hours here, mostly out of boredom, but he was always hoping to see some sign on Regina.

She loved him. She_ loved _him.

In all his five hundred and twenty eight years, no one had ever loved him. No one. He was sure he had dealt with just about every type of person that there was. There were the greedy ones who asked for money, power, and prosperity. There were the sad ones who asked for love, and were devastated when they found out he couldn't grant that wish. He had seen men make empty threats to kill him unless he granted one of the forbidden wishes. He was never afraid of them, since no one could kill a genie. He had seen many leaders ask for the good of their kingdom. He had seen people ask for healing. He even remembered a small orphan boy who asked for parents who would take care of him.

They were all ecstatic when he granted them their wish, but too many never remembered to say thank you. When they no longer needed him, they forgot all about him, or passed him to one of their friends. Never any appreciation. Many made promises to free him, but they never followed through. They always thought of something else they wanted to wish for and they changed their mind. Then, like all the others, they cast him out because he could no longer serve them.

Until Regina. He never knew what it was like to be loved. It was strange to him; after five hundred and twenty seven years of nothing but indifference, he barely knew how to handle it. He wondered why a great lady like Regina would care about a poor humble servant like himself. At first, he suspected that she was lying to him, that she didn't really love him, but the way she acted left him with no doubt that she really did.

Snow White was kind to him. She treated him like a person instead of the genie that he was. After meeting her, he felt guilty since his mission was to earn her trust and give information to Regina that would lead to her demise, but the guilt didn't last too long. Regina loved him, and he would do anything it took to be with her. She promised him that when she was queen, she would free him and leave Daniel so they could be together.

He wasn't sure if Snow White trusted him yet, but she had no reason not to. He looked in the distance where he knew the queen was dedicating the new orphanage she had built. He wondered if Regina would strike tonight. The queen would be vulnerable with all the people who congregated to hear her speak. It wouldn't surprise him if today was the day. It would have been appropriate, given that only two days before, she had celebrated her first year of reign

Something caught his eye. Someone was standing far away on a hill. Any mortal wouldn't be able to see her, but he could see her clearly.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Regina in a light blue dress. He didn't waste a moment in going to her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said when he arrived.

Regina ran to him and embraced him. "Did you really think I'd leave you forever?"

"It has been a long time," he said uncertainly.

"It wasn't safe, my love. I've wanted to be with you for so long, but if they knew that I came to visit you often, they would suspect you. I didn't want you to be in danger."

"I understand," he said. "Why have you come today?"

"What can you tell me about Snow White?"

He thought for a moment. "She doesn't tell me very much, my lady. From what I know, she is close friends with Prince James and a werewolf that lives here."

"A werewolf? Who?"

"Her name is Red; she lived on the mountain before she came here."

That could be useful. "What else?"

She goes riding once or twice a week, sometimes with Red."

"I know that already," she said, frustrated. "Can't you tell me anything else?"

"The queen does not confide in me."

"Then make her confide in you!"

"She confides in very few people, my lady. She does not even trust her own council members. The only person she fully trusts is Prince James."

"Then perhaps I can make use of that," she said, thinking.

"I don't believe you can. The prince seems quite taken with her; I don't believe he would be swayed so easily."

A perfect tear fell from Regina's eyes. "I'm scared, genie."

"Why should you be afraid? You are powerful."

"Because every moment that Snow White is alive, I live in fear that she will come after me. You think she is kind because you don't know any better. I know what she truly is. That is why I can't let her rule any longer. She will tear this realm apart. She will rip _us_ apart."

"Do not be afraid, my lady. I will do something."

"What? What will you do?"

"If she will not confide in me, I will find another way. Don't worry."

"I don't believe you," she said, backing away from him. "You don't really love me. You would have done something by now. You don't really want to be with me. I was entirely prepared to give up everything for you, but you refuse to do the same for me."

"But I do, Regina," he stepped forward.

"You haven't done anything in the nine months you've been here."

"I have to be patient, my lady. It was only two months ago that she finally gave her first wish."

Her head raised. That was it. Maybe the first step was corrupting her with a desire for magic. "Tell her you're leaving."

"What?"

"Tell her you're leaving, and she'll be forced to use her other wishes. She'll be put on the spot and will have to request them without thinking about it. She'll act irrationally, and whatever she wishes for will have serious repercussions."

The genie understood. "I'll do anything for you."

Regina kissed him.

Perhaps if he had really known what love was like, he would have known that it wasn't real. Maybe if he knew how great of a liar Regina was, he would have seen through it. Or maybe he was just so blinded by his desire to be loved that he chose not to. When she drew back, she took his hands. "I know you'd do anything for me. That's why I love you. Hurry, my dear," she said with a hand on his face. "So we can be together."

With that, she vanished, but the genie remained standing there long afterward.

**ooOoo**

Snow arrived at the castle in high spirits. David had been so worried that she would be attacked by whoever hired Graham, but the day passed without incident. King George even kept his distance.

There had been more people there than anticipated, and they were all excited about the orphanage. Many had even thrown flowers in her direction after her dedication speech, and still more came to thank her in person. It was a step in the right direction. For the first time since she was crowned, the people were starting to trust in her. She didn't blame anyone for having misgivings in her leadership abilities given her youth and that her uncle was a poor excuse for a ruler, but it appeared that things were finally taking a turn for the better.

She turned at the sound of the genie's voice. "Genie, I haven't seen you in a few days, how are things with you?"

"You told me once, my lady, that I was here on your invitation, is that correct?"

"Yes," she said, frowning, "that's true."

"Then I regret to tell you that I am leaving. I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome."

She thought for a moment. "I assure you that you haven't overstayed your welcome; you're free to stay as long as you like."

"Well I'm afraid that the time has come for me to move on. I'm sure there are many people who need my assistance, and I can no longer be selfish and stay here as your guest."

She walked toward him. "I understand," she said.

He didn't look like he had been expecting that. "Excuse me, my lady?"

She smiled. "You aren't my prisoner, you're my guest, and are free to come and go as you like. If you wish to go, you're welcome to do so."

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Why did he look so flustered? "Surely you must remember you've only wished for one thing. Don't you want to use your other wishes?"

Rubbing her forehead, she shrugged slightly. "I have been hesitant to use them. The only reason I used the first one was because it was an emergency. Maybe your leaving is a good thing since it will take the temptation away. In any case, I don't know if I'll need them anymore. Things seem to be taking a turn for the better."

"Surely you're not talking about the textile factory," the genie said.

"How did you know about that?" she asked in dismay.

"Being a genie has its advantages, your majesty. One of them is knowledge."

"And what is this knowledge?"

"The Lord Ray seeks to deceive you. While the factory will be profitable, most of the income would pass straight into his own coffers."

"No," she said, unbelieving. "He wouldn't do that."

The genie snapped his fingers and a copy of the plans appeared in his hands. He showed her a section of legalities that she had skimmed over. She never quite understood them and trusted Ray enough not to deceive her. She read the line that the genie pointed out, and her whole body froze. How had she missed this?

"How?" she asked, shocked. "Why would he do this?"

"Many seek to take advantage of those with power, your majesty. I have seen it time and time again."

She felt her stomach clench, but held herself together. The genie might not even be right. This was only a copy of the plans; maybe the real ones were different. Lord Ray wouldn't do this!

"Even if what you're saying is true," she said stiffly, "I don't think I'll need the wishes anymore."

"But don't you want to use them? This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. Surely there is something you wish for."

"I thought you said it was wise of me to hesitate. Why the change of mind?" She needed to go. . .

"Because. . .you deserve the chance to wish for something."

"You said magic always comes with a price. I just don't want to wish for anything that I'll regret later. . . And I need to make sure that what you're saying true." she said, wondering at his insistence. She needed to get away so she could check the plans herself.

"I assure you, it is; a genie does not lie to his master. Did anything come of your first wish that you regretted?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not."

"Well, there you have it. I am confident those pure of heart won't reap the same consequences.

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know. I will have to think about it," she said uneasily.

"I'm afraid I must go tonight," he said quickly.

"Then go in peace," she said.

"My lady," he said vehemently, "you have always been kind to me. I want to give you something in return."

"You already have," she said as though it was obvious. "You've warned me about Lord Ray, but more importantly, you saved Prince James. That's all I can ask of you."

"Surely you wish for something else though. . ."

She sighed. "I'd have to think about it, but since you're leaving tonight, I won't have time to. But don't wait on my account."

"I suppose I can wait for one more day," he said as though it was a great compromise.

"There isn't any need, genie. You've already done your part—"

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty," he said stiffly and bowed.

Snow watched as he left. Why did he want her to use them so badly? And why did she have to be faced with this decision now?

Without another thought, she went to her room where she kept the plans Lord Ray had given her. She felt her hands shaking as she laid them across the table, searching every word, hoping that the genie was wrong.

He wasn't. Lord Ray was trying to use her by having her pay for the building of his factory, and have him receive the majority of the profit. Why? Why did this have to happen now that everything seemed to go well? She was angry. She should have never trusted anyone on that accursed council. They had all been servants of her dead uncle, and hadn't an ounce of loyalty to her. Some of her own council members were betraying her. Was anyone else behind this?

Now that she knew the genie was right, she had to consider using one of the wishes. She was so caught up in the thought that everything was going to get better that she had dismissed the idea, but now it was a very tempting offer.

It kept her up most of the night. There were so many things she could ask for. So many things that could make her kingdom a better place. All she had to do was wish for them, and they'd come true. It was so simple.

Almost too simple.

Taking the easy way out might make things better for now, but what price would she have to pay in the long run? And even if the price wasn't steep, cutting corners seemed deceitful.

She thought of Cora, who had wanted power so much that she adopted sorcery and committed murder just to get it. Why did people want power when the majority of what it brought you was difficult decisions to make on everyone's behalf? It definitely wasn't what she thought it would be growing up; it was no easy task. If she had a choice, she would give the power to someone wiser and more experienced who would know what to do, and she would live a normal life away from all this.

But she didn't have a choice. This was the life she was born into, and she was going to make the best of the opportunity she had.

The people _did_ seem happy today. But that happiness would wear off after a while. Although the orphanage did give them all work for the time, their work was over, and it wouldn't be long before they were reminded of the dire state of things. There were still many problems, like the lacking crop that had plagued the land in recent years. If she could just make the land produce, that would solve so many problems. The people would have food and enough crop to sell, and the prices wouldn't be so high.

She didn't see any point in asking David; he had already said that maybe it wouldn't be bad if she only used one, and she didn't want to bother him about this.

She had to do something. If she didn't, she would lose her people eventually. They needed some hope.

The decision kept her awake for the better part of the night, but she finally knew what she was going to do. All she had to do was wait until the morning.

* * *

**Hello all! Question from guest reviewer last time: How many chapters is this going to be? Well, it's hard to say for sure right now. I just finished chapter 37, and I don't think I'm anywhere near the end. I honestly don't know for sure, but I'm thinking somewhere around 70ish. But we'll see!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a warning, this chapter may be a bit heavier than any of the others.**

* * *

The past few days had been much harder than Regina had expected. No matter how much she had tried to reason with Daniel, he wouldn't listen to her. Why couldn't he understand? If she was queen, she could give him and Danny everything they ever needed, yet Daniel treated her with coldness, and her son couldn't even be in the same room without being afraid of her. After all this time, did he really think she would hurt him?

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Daniel asked when she went to his room.

"Until you understand, Daniel."

"All I understand, Regina, is that you want to murder an innocent girl just because you want power."

"I'm doing it for us!"

"You are doing it for _you, _at least do me the honor of admitting that. You know I've never wanted any of that. All I ever wanted was you. I was happy with the way things were."

"Well I wasn't!"

"How long are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"Until you promise not to betray me by warning Snow White. Besides, you aren't a prisoner."

"You won't let me leave this room."

"If you were my prisoner, you'd be in the dungeon."

"What dungeon?"

She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to tell him about it.

"Regina, what is going on? Since when have you had magic?"

"I learned it," she said tersely.

"How? From who?"

"That's none of your business."

He threw his arms in the air. "Why are you doing this? Don't you see what you've become? This sorcery has corrupted you."

"Why can't you be thankful? I did it for you!"

"You expect me to be thankful you've turned into a witch?!"

She slapped him in the face, her magic making the blow even harder. "I am not a witch!" she rasped.

She saw redness on his lips as he spat blood from his mouth. A part of her wanted to run to him, take his face in her hands and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to cover his face with her lips and tell him that she could stop this, that she could be his Regina the way it used to be. But the other part of her was too strong. The part that wanted revenge for her mother. The part that wanted to finish the work she had started. The part that looked at her husband in disgust because he was so weak.

She remained by the door, conflicted, but only letting her vulnerability show for a moment before it slipped away behind the cold mask she wore.

"I once had hope for you, Regina." He sounded tired. No, he sounded weary, like he had been fighting too hard for too long. "I thought when Danny was born, you would change. I thought you would want the best for him and it would make you turn from this path, but all it has done is drive you further into it because you think your power will be sufficient. I love you, Regina. I always have. From the moment my father began working for your parents and I saw you for the first time, I always loved you. Even though I knew I was beneath you. Even when your mother nearly killed me. I even love you _now. _But this person you've become. . ." He sighed heavily. "It isn't you. I don't even recognize you anymore."

He turned away and looked out the window that Regina had barred so he couldn't escape.

She was thankful that his back was toward her so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. He made one thing very clear to her: he would never understand.

She heard someone shuffling behind her, and she blinked away her tears before glaring at them angrily. Had he been listening?

A guard looked at her, then his eyes shifted to her husband. "What?" she spat.

"You should come, my lady."

"I'm busy," she said angrily.

"They've found him. The Huntsman."

Regina felt fury writhe in her stomach. So they found the little backstabber. She was going to have fun with this. She nodded tersely, dismissing the man.

When she turned to look at Daniel, he was facing her, his face full of disappointment.

She found the Huntsman in the dungeon, back in the same chair he'd been in before. Her chuckle echoed in the empty room. "So we meet again, Huntsman. This seems quite. . .familiar, doesn't it?"

He didn't say anything, and she continued. "Except for one thing. Last time you were here, you agreed to carry out our deal. You even threatened my son," her voice raised, then lowered to a stunning calm. "So I will ask you once. What happened that you failed to obey me yet again?"

"I told you. She didn't deserve to die."

"And who are you to decide that?" she said in disdain.

"Who are _you_ to decide she should?"

All the emotions she'd been keeping locked inside of her, of her mother's absence, of her husband's betrayal, of her internal conflict, all raged like a vortex within her and broke through the surface. With a cry of anger, she waved her arm savagely and the chair collided against the wall, shattering it and drawing a cry of pain from the Huntsman. He crashed onto the floor and began coughing. He pushed himself up, and spit at her.

She wasn't satisfied. In a flash, she grabbed him by the neck and with an inhuman strength lifted him off of the ground and threw him across the room.

Her prisoner gasped in pain and grasped his side. He was quicker this time and forced himself up, but she was too fast. She shoved him back to the ground, and yanked his head up by his hair. He tried to grab her hands, but with a wave of her hand, a rope seized them and tied them behind his back. She kicked him in the stomach, relishing the sight of him doubling over, then kicked him in the side over and over, gratified at feeling the bones break. Weakly, he tried to trip her with his legs, but she grabbed him by the neck again and hurled him into the wall. This time, he didn't move.

She laughed in a way that surprised her; she had never heard that come out of her. Grabbing his hair again, she smiled. "Sorry, I'm not done with you yet." With a wave, she revived him. Startled, he jerked away, but her hand was still wrenched in his hair so she yanked him back and dug her nails into his face and raked them across his flesh. He cried out in pain as his face was marked with his own blood.

Finally, she threw him to the floor and climbed on top of him, beating him over and over, each blow harder than the one before. With a peel of mad laughter, she raised her again, but his time, it went through his chest.

The Huntsman shrieked in horror as he saw her hand disappear into his flesh, and writhed as he felt cold, iron fingers gripping his heart. Her face contorted into something inhuman as she wrenched it out, staring at the soft, glowing heart as if it was her first meal in years.

He couldn't breathe. He felt a pain pulsating through his entire body, but he couldn't utter a single cry of pain.

She stood up slowly as if in a trance, gazing at the heart.

He found his breath when she began to squeeze.

She watched him cry out, and slowly let go.

For now, she was satisfied.

**ooOoo**

The Huntsman woke up two days later when someone dashed cold water over his body. It took his breath away and he tried to sit up, but cried out in pain when his body protested. He lay there on the ground, feeling dead. _Wishing_ he was dead. Everything he did, every movement, hurt. It hurt to breathe.

He'd never felt so helpless in his life. Rasping in a breath, he opened his swollen eyes weakly, seeing a man standing in front of him. His head hurt from it banging against the walls and ground. His face hurt from when Regina raked her nails across it. His arms hurt. His legs hurt. Both had to be broken in several places, along with his ribs.

Closing his eyes again, he willed himself to die.

The man pulled him into a sitting position roughly, making his entire body radiate with pain. He felt the man pull his head back and he felt something on his lips. He felt cool water fill his mouth, and he began drinking, just now realizing how thirsty he was. After he had his fill, he tried to turn his face away, but the man kept deviously pouring it into his mouth. He began coughing, but hoped that maybe he was going to drown him. At least then it would be over.

Instead, the man pulled the bucket away at the last moment and pointed to a plate on the floor. "Eat."

The Huntsman looked at him through swollen eyes and cursed at him.

The guard raised his hand to beat him, but then stopped.

He wasn't even aware that the man had left. He thought of his pack. Would he ever see them again? Would Regina really kill them all? He thought of the beautiful woman he had met at the feast, and felt his heart fill with sadness. Before, he tried to push away the thought of her, but now, he let it consume him. For some strange reason, jus the memory of her soothed him, letting him find solace in his last moments.

He knew when Regina entered the room because somehow, the air grew colder.

He cursed weakly, but she only smiled.

She grabbed his face softly, inspecting it, and he didn't resist. He didn't care anymore. "You've looked better," she said indifferently. Releasing him, she straightened.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked.

"For now."

"Why? Why did you do this?" he gasped in pain. Why was the simple task of talking so painful? "Over just one woman."

"Because that woman needed to die, and you disobeyed me."

He let his head rest against the wall behind him. He didn't have the strength to argue anymore.

"Eat."

He sat there, not responding. He wasn't going to eat. He was going to let himself die with as much dignity as he could.

"I said, e_at."_

Somehow, he found himself reaching for the plate of food on the ground. Maybe he was hungrier than he thought. Maybe he would just eat one last meal before he died. But something felt wrong. He tried to put the plate away, but his hands kept mechanically feeding himself. He looked at Regina in surprise, and saw her smiling at him with a glowing object in her hand. Suddenly, the memories came back to him of her wrenching his heart out. "What have you done? How are you—" His mouth closed, not letting him finish.

"I can make you do anything I want you to do," she said. "Stand up."

He felt his legs moving, but he collapsed in pain.

"I said stand up!" she yelled.

"I can't! My legs. . ." he groaned as he looked at his legs, twisted and bent in ways that no leg should.

Annoyed, she waved her hand and he cried out when every broken bone in his body snapped back into place.

"Stand," she said through her teeth.

With every part of his body protesting, he stood shakily.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"Why can't you just let me die?" he whispered.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun," she said as though she were speaking to a child.

He fought with all his mind. He tried to lunge at her, squeeze her neck until the life slipped out of her. He wanted to bash her head against the wall and make her pay, but he only stood there, obediently waiting for her next command.

She looked at him like he was a prized steed. "Now, stay there until I come back."

She left the room gracefully. The Huntsman had no choice but to stay put. He tried moving. He tried taking a step. He tried falling. Instead, he stood, feet planted on the ground. He felt panic set in, having no control of his body.

As the hours passed, his feet began hurting as much as the rest of him did. There were no windows in the room, so he didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like years.

Blood began pooling in his lower legs and feet, making them swell against his boots.

More hours passed.

He was so tired. He wanted to die. He wanted to slip away. What was the point in living anymore?

His whole life was meaningless. He had loved his pack. He would die for any one of them. Yet he felt so empty, so dead on the inside. When he died, no one would miss him. The beautiful werewolf probably never even gave him a second thought.

He was alone.

So, so alone.

**ooOoo**

Although his body remained standing, he had drifted out of consciousness by the time that Regina finally came back. How long had it been? Days? It felt like an eternity.

"My, my, little wolf, aren't we obedient now?" she mocked.

How he wished he could wipe that smirk off her face with a knife, then cut out her heart like she had done to him.

"You may sit if you like," she said in faux politeness.

At her words, he collapsed on the ground, but he didn't allow himself to groan. He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Maybe if he made her mad enough, she'd kill him.

"You're weak," he rasped.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, annoyed.

"You have to hide behind your magic because you're weak." It was a poor attempt, but he was so tired that he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"I know what you're trying to do, fool. I'm not going to kill you. Where's the fun in that? No, I have plans for you. Big plans."

"What use could I possibly be for you?"

"It's quite rare to find such a loyal warrior who would do anything I asked," she said smoothly, "like you."

He blanched. She was going to make him kill people? This was more than he could bear.

"Here is your first assignment," she said, and opened the door to his cell. A man came in, holding a baby wolf.

"No," he whispered, his eyes filling.

She smiled cruelly. The pup recognized the Huntsman and leapt out of the guard's arms and ran to him. Sobbing, he picked it up and held it close. "Please, Regina, don't make me do this."

Never looking away from him, she reached into a pouch and procured his heart.

"No!" he cried. "Please, we can work something out!"

"Oh you little fool. Didn't we already try that? This will teach you a lesson," she said coldly.

For one, brief moment, he had the strength to shoot to his feet and attack her. For one, glorious moment, he thought he had overpowered her, that she couldn't control him forever.

But that moment was over. He cringed in horror as he saw his own hands pick up the small wolf by the skin on its back and squeeze its throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, but all he could do was shut his eyes off to what his body was doing. He felt the pup struggling, strong at first, but with every moment, its efforts for escape grew weaker and weaker, until it hung limply in his arms.

If he had a heart in his chest, he was sure it would have broken.

When he finally opened his eyes, he stared at Regina, all the hatred in the world in his eyes. Still, all she did was smile.

"Well done," she said coolly and left the cell.

He listened to the door lock and the footsteps recede into the distance. Regina must have let go of his heart, because he was suddenly able to move again.

The men at the taverns always said he cried over his prey, and he had always taken it in stride, knowing that they were just fools who had nothing better to talk about. Yet now he looked at the beautiful, perfect pup in his arms, the life he had just taken. He cradled it to his chest, and began crying, sobs overtaking his body. What had he ever done to deserve this? What had this small wolf ever done?

It was Regina. Regina was responsible.

He felt his very being contort in anger and hopelessness as he cried out in mad frustration, his agonizing voice filling the empty cell and echoing through the halls.

Before the end, Regina was going to pay dearly for this.


	18. Chapter 18

Snow White couldn't still the trepidation filling her stomach as she went to the balcony where she knew the Genie of Agrabah would be.

She didn't know why she was so nervous; after all, she was doing this for her people, not her. It was the honorable thing to do. Still, each step felt heavy and each breath was fleeting as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating heavily and if it weren't for her constantly wiping her hands, they would have been sweating. Of course she was nervous. It made sense, didn't it? It was a big step, one of the biggest decisions she had made as queen, and it was only natural that she had misgivings the day she was going to act on them. Everything was going to be alright, she just had to follow through with her resolution, and things could begin to improve.

For some reason, even though she had hoped to find the genie there, she felt her heart sink when she saw him standing calmly, both hands resting gracefully on the railing. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward and stood beside him, looking out on her kingdom. The land really _did_ need healing, it was very dry and brown. With the genie's help it would one day be green and thriving enough to sustain her people and her kingdom.

"Has your majesty given any thought to our conversation yesterday?" he asked, once more the submissive, respectful genie.

"I have," she said. "I've decided to use my last two wishes."

"Your wish is my command, your majesty, but it is also my delight."

"I want you to heal the land," she said softly, as if her mind was in a far off place. "Make it fertile again so my people can work it."

She saw him waiting, and remembered that she had to wish it. "I wish that this land be healed and made fertile for farming." She waited for a moment, and looked out to see if there was any difference.

"It will take some time, your majesty," he said calmly, "but I assure you, before the month is over, your wish will be fulfilled.

She nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"And your other wish?"

"I want you to be free," she said.

That brought his head up with lightning speed. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. She smiled, glad that she could do this one thing for him. "Do you agree?"

"Surely there is something else your majesty desires," he said, still in shock that she would do this for him.

"No, I want nothing else. Do you want to be free?"

The look in his eyes was answer enough.

She smiled again. "I wish you to be free," she said.

The genie looked at his arms as the cuffs on them snapped open and fell to the floor. He inhaled sharply as he looked at them, the shackles he had worn for over five hundred years. When he looked at her again, his eyes were brimming with tears. Again, he opened his mouth, but the words dried up.

"Thank you," he finally managed.

Snow White laughed and took his hands. "You have been more helpful to me than I could ever explain. If anyone deserves their happy ending, it's you."

She embraced him before he left, not sure if she would ever see him again. She had been so anxious about using the wishes, but now that it was over, she was glad that she had.

**ooOoo**

David opened his eyes. It was still quite dark, so he lay in bed for a while longer.

The night before had been a success. Years from now, when Snow looked back, she would say that it was one of the first steps that led to her kingdom's success.

If only George hadn't been there. He wanted more than anything to completely avoid him, but they both had images to maintain. King George had to look the part of a father who cared about his son, a compassionate man who would love his own kingdom as much. David had to continue playing the role of Prince James.

It was easy enough now. In the beginning, he had hated it with such a passion that he nearly went into a depression because of it. He hated the way people doted on him, constantly badgering him about what he wanted, the over politeness that they used around him. He hated all the formalities; the way the people at court would despise one another, but hide it behind an icy smile. They were such hypocrites. It was easier now, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it. Would he ever be able to stop pretending? Was he ever going to be allowed to be David, the shepherd? Only five people knew who he really was: Snow White, himself, King George, his mother, and Rumpelstiltskin.

He missed his mother. He and Snow had decided to wait to bring his mother to court for the time being, mostly because King George would be here. Although he wasn't entirely sure if George even knew what she looked like, he didn't want to risk making things even worse than they already were.

Five years ago, he would never have dreamed that his life would have gone in this direction. What if his brother had never died? He would still be on the farm with his mother, living a peaceful life. He wouldn't be pretending to be someone else with a king for an enemy. But he would have never met Snow.

He looked at the window covered by white curtains. It was still quite dark, but he felt rested. He got up and opened the curtain to look at the sun so he could know what time it was, but it was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the skies were covered by thick, dense clouds. He looked at them in amazement. When was the last time he'd seen the sky like this? The clouds were so heavy that it looked like it was getting ready to burst and send a shower any moment. He realized he was laughing in wonder. This is what they had been waiting for! The drought left the land dry and barren, and this might be the start of something good.

He wasted no time in leaving for the castle to see Snow.

When he got to her room, she was more excited than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a short sleeved dress with a robe wrapped around her, and instead of having some her hair pinned back like it usually was, it fell freely down her back. He suspected she hadn't changed yet.

"Did you see the sky?" he asked foolishly.

"Of course I have, are you joking?" she laughed. She ran out to the balcony and gazed up at the dark grey sky.

He joined her, and had to force himself to keep his eyes off of her. She was always beautiful, but something about her carefree and happy manner made her all the more lovely. Even if he had been staring at her, he doubted she would notice; she was too busy looking in awe at the clouds.

"I knew he could do it," she whispered.

"You knew who could do what?"

Her face fell slightly, but she told him. "I used a wish to heal the land. That's why it's going to rain." She came toward him. "I know you don't approve of using magic, but I was out of options."

He nodded slightly. "You don't need my approval for anything you do, Snow. And if a wish is what it takes, why not?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

"What happened that you're out of options?"

Her mouth hardened, and she walked back into her room and sat on a sofa. "I'm afraid I've been trusting the wrong people."

"What happened?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She shifted uncomfortably as she told him about her council member's betrayal.

David listened to her, and fought of the urge to go find the man and teach him a lesson. "What did you do?"

"I informed him yesterday that his services will no longer be needed, and the factory will not be built."

That was all? The man lied to her and intended on stealing from her, and his only punishment was dismissal? Snow was far too soft. He wanted to say something, but held back. After all, she was the queen, and he didn't want to have a disagreement with her. "How could he do this?" he said instead.

"All the councilmen were my uncle's men. I've never trusted any of them except him and Lord Alton. I'm beginning to wonder if I can trust any of them at all. . ."

David opened his mouth but was interrupted when a flash of lightning filled the sky, and a roll of thunder followed.

Snow looked up toward the balcony and smiled. "It's coming," she said, standing up.

Moments later, the rain started pouring.

"It's happening!" she nearly squealed and jumped into his arms excitedly. David laughed and spun her around, falling in love with her more by the moment. When he set her down, they both went closer to the balcony hand in hand, admiring the sight. When was the last time it rained like this? He couldn't remember. David reached out a hand into the rain like he'd never felt it before. As if entranced, he let go of her hand and stepped out and let the rain fall on him.

"David! What are you doing?" he heard her call. She probably thought he was crazy.

He turned around, arms outstretched, and smiled. "Come on!"

"I can't!"

"This is the first time it's rained like this in years!" he called again.

"David, I can't!"

"Why not?"

She tried to think of a reason, but couldn't. When he held out his hand, she didn't resist as he pulled her out. She gasped when the cold rain hit her, and moved to go back inside, but David wrapped an arm around her waist and playfully pulled her back.

"David!" she cried. She tried to sound authoritative, but couldn't hide the laughter in her voice.

She struggled against him for a moment longer, but relaxed and moved even farther outside. "I can't believe it's raining," she said softly, as though she had just now realized it.

Another flash of lightning and thunder erupted, startling her.

David laughed, having seen her jump. "Don't be afraid, it's only lightning," he teased.

She pushed at him playfully. "I'm the queen, you need to respect me."

"Of course your majesty," he said, bowing low.

She pushed him again when he was still down, hoping to catch him off guard and send him to the floor, but his reflexes were as good as ever and he threw a leg back to steady himself. "What was that for?" he tried to sound offended.

When he started toward her, she tried running away, but he was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him.

"I'm the queen—" she began but nearly shrieked in laughter when his hand brushed against her side.

He looked at her in surprise. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," she said nervously.

He smiled. "Yes you are."

She tried running again, but he grabbed her around the waist again and swung her around, her wet hair hitting him in the face. She started laughing uncontrollably, expecting him to tickle her again, but he didn't. He almost wanted to just to see her reaction, but he didn't think it would be appropriate. There were lines he didn't want to cross.

When she looked up at him again, all words dried up in his mouth and he could only gaze down at her. She was still laughing softly, but it trailed of when she saw the look in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was only when she laughed nervously that he realized his arms were still around her, but he didn't let go quite yet. His heart started beating faster when she moved a fraction closer.

"Snow. . ." he whispered.

She smiled nervously again, and broke eye contact when she looked around them at the rain. "We should probably get inside before we catch our deaths."

He nodded softly and released her, and watched her go back inside. He lingered only a moment, feeling a loss he couldn't explain.

**ooOoo**

The Genie of Agrabah took his time going to Regina's home. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him.

The rain didn't bother him, he enjoyed feeling the cool drops fall on his skin. He was supposed to have forced Snow White to act on a whim in hopes that she would wish unwisely, but she had been content to let him go, leaving him in a hard place. What was he supposed to do? If he had just left the day before, there would have been no hope in getting her to wish for anything, and he would have failed completely. Regina would be angry that he didn't press her more, but he had no choice. If he _had_ pressed her more, she would have no doubt suspected something and would have sent him away. He had done the right thing.

Her two wishes surprised him more than anything. Since her first wish had been to save the prince, he had expected her to wish for something more personal. Instead, she wished for the land to be healed. He had given her the excuse that it needed time for the wish to be fulfilled, but in truth, he could have done it at the moment. But he needed time to find some loophole so he could use that wish to somehow use it against her. At first, he planned to cause a forest fire, saying that it was necessary and the ashes left would then fertilize the land, causing it to grow in the future, but guilt held him back.

After all, the queen had _freed_ him. It was every genie's dream to one day be freed, but they always knew it would never happen. Why would someone free him when they could easily use the last wish for something else? Yet Snow White had. None of her wishes were used selfishly.

Regina always maintained that Snow White had evil lurking in her soul, but he didn't see it. All he saw was a young girl with power thrust upon her who was trying to do the best for her people. It was that that held him back. After everything she had done for him, he didn't want to use the wish against her, but he also loved Regina.

Even though Snow was kind to him, he would probably never see her again. Regina, on the other hand, loved him, and was counting on him to help her. He couldn't disappoint her now. So he decided to use the rain against her instead. The loss would be far less than the forest fire, but it would still hurt her. He pressed the feelings of guilt away. He was loyal to Regina, not Snow White.

When he arrived, he felt dread mixed with excitement to see her again. As if she knew he was here, she opened the door when he was about to knock.

Her look was unreadable. "You're late. I expected you yesterday."

He explained what had happened, how he was forced to stay longer because she didn't want to use her wishes.

Her mouth drew into a hard line. "I expected more from you."

"I had no other choice. But there is still a way that this could turn on her."

"How?"

He told her.

She thought for a moment. "That's not good enough."

The genie said nothing, wondering if she was ever going to let him inside.

"I want you to go get her."

"I can't," he said. "I could never get her out of the castle."

"You're a genie, find a way!"

He held up his arms, revealing the absence of the cuffs. "The queen freed me."

Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed as she looked at him in anger. "You've failed me."

"I didn't ask to be freed. . ."

"You could have done better!"

"I am sorry you disapprove, my lady, but there was nothing I could do. I used the last of my power to complete her second wish, and there is nothing more I can do."

He could see anger in her eyes, but then her face softened, and she opened the door. "Of course. I know you did all you could. Come in so you can warm yourself," she said, all of a sudden kind.

He went inside, noting the emptiness. Where was Daniel and her son?

"Daniel has betrayed me," she said with her hands clasped together as though she had read his mind. "You're all I have now. Can I depend on you? Or will you betray me as well?"

When he heard the catch in her throat, he blocked his mind of all reason. He ignored that she was unstable. He ignored the fact that her goal in life was to kill the queen so she could take the power for herself. All he saw was a scared woman in front of him, and promised to do whatever it took to help her.

After all, how often did a woman like her fall in love with a former genie like him?

* * *

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the first Snowing moment. I sure enjoyed writing it. What did you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

Ever since her encounter with the Huntsman, Regina hadn't been able to sleep. Not because she wasn't tired, but because her guilt wouldn't let her. And on the rare occasions that she did drift off, she only saw in her dreams what she was trying to escape from in reality.

So she kept busy. She had a room prepared for the genie, who she still was angry at, and made sure that it was far away from her room and her family's. She spent hours in a lab in the basement, practicing different spells and curses, and even worked on potions. Potions were much harder for her than spells. With spells, she relied more on her feelings, her emotions, to get the result she wanted. She had mastered that skill by now; it was like second nature to her. Potions, however, were largely very foreign to her. They required time, patience, accuracy, and precision, most of which was hard for Regina to accomplish. She liked results, quick results. She never knew whether or not the potions she made would even work; one small mistake, and it could make an entirely different concoction.

Back when she was still Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice, she had slaved hour after hour in his vast laboratory, trying potion after potion. He always said they didn't work because she was too impatient, and would show her how to do it correctly with an ease that made her angry with jealousy. Of course patience was easy for him! He had eternal life. He literally had all the time in the world.

One time, she asked him to give her eternal life, but he only giggled and said that she should be careful what she wished for. She told him that she was sure she wanted it, but he only waved her off. He had eternal life, why couldn't he give it to her? He said only the Dark One could live forever, but she suspected he could do it if he really wanted to, but he still refused.

Carefully, she placed a glass flask of a green liquid under a burner, and watched it bubble slightly. It turned into a murky purple. She frowned. It wasn't supposed to look like this. Holding her breath, she took an eyedropper of a clear fluid, and let one drop fall into the larger container.

Stepping back quickly, she was satisfied that nothing erratic had happened. Had it worked? Only one way to find out. . .

Slowly, she picked the glass container up, and carried it over to one of her apple saplings she kept in the basement for her experiments. The sapling was barely two feet high, and since it got very little sunlight, it was fading fast, so this potion would, or should give it life. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping it would work this time, and let a single drop fall onto the soil by the small trunk.

She watched excitedly as a pink shimmer worked its way up the trunk, and covered every branch, twig, and leaf, then disappeared. Nothing happened, but she didn't know if that was good or bad. She stalked to the book on the table, and looked at it furiously, not understanding where she went wrong. Then she looked back, and saw the leafs quivering, as if in the wind. Dropping the book, she ran back, and watched it excitedly, but the leaves began turning brown, shriveling up into wrinkled, lifeless crumbles, then the branches started wilting as if made of wax, until finally the whole plant dissolved into black dust and collapsed.

Sickened, she stepped back, frantically brushing away the black dust on her dress. Unbidden, the thought of the first heart she had crumbled came to memory. Rumpelstiltskin had come to her, telling her that he had known her mother, that it was he who had taught her magic. Furious at him for having ruined her life, she attacked him, but she was no match for the Dark One. When she was finally exhausted from trying, she asked him why he was there. He told her that he saw great promise in her, that she could be as powerful as her mother. Maybe even more so.

"Why would I want magic?" she had asked. "What good did it ever do my mother?"

"Had your mother stayed with me until her training was complete, things would have gone very differently," he said in a surprisingly normal voice, instead of the high pitched, nasally one he usually used.

After talking for a while longer, he left her, saying he would let her think about it. He came back a week later, but she turned him away. He came back two more times, but each time, she told him to leave her alone. It wasn't until she had three miscarriages that she turned to him in desperation. She told him that if he helped her carry a child, she would become his apprentice and do whatever he asked. She wasn't surprised when he agreed wholeheartedly. But the more she learned magic, the more she grew to love it. She loved the thrill it gave her. It was like a drink of fresh water; it somehow quenched the thirst in her, but made her want more and more of it. Now that she was going to have a child of her own, she began to understand how far a mother would go for her child. It began to make sense how her mother would have done what she had.

Maybe her mother _had_ loved her. Maybe the only way she was able to show it was by using magic to give her everything. She promised herself, however, that she would never turn out like her. And she hadn't. Not for a very long time.

It was because of that promise that Rumpelstiltskin had sent her away, saying that he had been wrong about her, that she didn't have the power to do what he asked. But somewhere along the line, something changed in Regina. There wasn't a climactic turning point that turned her into the person she was, it was a gradual change. It was like a disease. One that slowly sunk its claws into every fiber of her being until it became too strong to resist.

She went back that day, determined to prove him wrong. He was teaching another girl, presumably her replacement. He insulted her, saying that this girl was far more promising, and something in her snapped. She strode toward the girl, and without a moment's hesitation, threw her arm inside her chest, tore her heart out, and squeezed it until it crumbled into dust. Only then, did Rumpelstiltskin acknowledge her again as his apprentice.

At first, what she had done had terrified her. She even stopped using magic, swearing that she would never touch it again, that she wasn't about to let it ruin her life. But like with any addiction, the longer she went without it, the more she felt like the very life was draining out of her. It didn't take long to fall back into her old ways. Over the years, she began to embrace the power it gave her, even though at the time, it was a secret from everyone.

But there were still times, like right now, that it haunted her. What she had done with the Huntsman hadn't allowed her to sleep in days. At the time, everything she had done filled her with an unimaginable thrill, one that she craved. Her veins had been on fire, and her mind just screamed for more. It wasn't until afterward, after the incident with the wolf, that she felt ashamed. She spent the next few days secluded, not wanting to see anyone. She wanted to go back to the Huntsman and tell him that she was sorry, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She could still restore his heart, but everything else she had done to him could not be undone, and even if she did apologize, it would make her appear weak. And that is what stopped her the most.

She was going to be the queen. The queen had the power to do anything she pleased, to anyone. She didn't have to ask for permission, or feel guilty about what she did. Everyone was her subject, and was at her mercy. If she showed any sign of remorse, the people wouldn't take her seriously and they would see it as a sign of weakness.

Regina was not weak, and she was not going to do anything to make anyone doubt her, even if it meant getting her hands dirty. She had come so far at such a great cost, and it was too late to go back; the only way she could go now was forward. And now that she had amassed a small army, it was time to make a move.

**ooOoo**

Even though it was still raining, the ball went on schedule. Red was nervous as ever, but by now she was comfortable with dancing.

She sat down in front of a vanity as some servants were arranging her hair. She still wasn't accustomed to being waited on, but tonight, she was glad for the help; she wanted to look her best. In the corner of her mind, she hoped that she would see Graham again. He had said he wouldn't come to the ball, but she was holding on that he would change his mind and come after all.

She still didn't know how he knew that she was a werewolf, and wanted to ask him. The genie had known because of magic; did he have magic too? Or was he a werewolf like her but didn't want to admit it?

There was only one way to find out, but she didn't know how she would ask him unless he came. She hoped he would. . . how often would she meet a man who was fine with her being a werewolf? Only he, Snow White, and the genie knew besides all the people from her village, and all the villagers had cast her out when they found out it was her.

A man who could accept her for who she was wasn't easy to come by.

She thought of her mother. She had first met her after she'd run off, and had been desperate for companionship.

Quinn was the first werewolf she had ever met. He found her by a stream, and told her that he recognized her as a child of the moon. After telling her that she could learn to control it, she followed him to their underground home where more of their kind lived.

At first she didn't believe that Anita was her mother. Granny had always told her that her parents had been killed by hunters, but she couldn't deny that she and her mother looked alike. The years must have been hard on her, for she looked weathered and her face was somewhat lined, but the resemblance was striking to say the least.

Anita told her that her mother had taken Red from her because she thought the wolf was something to be ashamed of, but through training, she could learn to embrace who she was and control the wolf.

_It'll be like nothing you've ever felt before; the pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over your fur. . . your brothers and sisters at your side. Your mind won't want to believe it. It will tell you that a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over, and if you believe that for even a moment, you'll black out and lose control. Like you have every other night you've turned. But, if you give into the wolf, you'll realize the truth: you are the wolf. And when you accept that, you will finally be in control._

Those were the words that her mother told her, the ones that changed her life forever. She didn't have to be afraid the full moon anymore. She didn't have to live in fear of what she would do once she turned. She was finally free.

But like all good things, it ended too soon. Quinn had captured someone lurking by their hiding place, and brought them in, accusing them for being a spy out to kill them all. Red expected Anita to put a stop to the madness, but she joined in and encouraged them even more. She had said that for too long, humans had preyed on their kind, and it was time to put a stop to it. She told Red that her final test was to bring justice and execute the man, but Red refused. The whole point of learning to control the wolf was so she wouldn't hurt anyone; why in all the realms would she want to kill this man who had done nothing but wander in the wrong place?

Anita told her she was weak, and moved to kill the man herself. She became the wolf, and stalked slowly toward the pleading man, her jaws dripping in excitement.

The next moments happened so quickly that it took a while for Red to realize what had happened. She ran after her mother while turning into a wolf, and knocked her out of the way. When she looked at her mother, she had returned to human form, and had been impaled by a spike. She didn't even have time to say she was sorry because everyone started coming after her, and she was forced to run off into the night. Somehow, she managed to get away, but she still bore scars from that day.

She finally thought she had somewhere where she belonged. She thought she was free. Why did it have to end so soon?

Snow had accepted her for who she was with no strings attached. No one else ever had; Granny wanted her to be human, and Anita wanted her to be the wolf. The only person who was alright with her being both was Snow, and for that, Red loved her. There were times when she missed home and wanted to go back, but she knew that she would never be accepted there. She knew that she could always count on Snow.

And maybe if she could see Graham again, she could get to know him and count on him too.

When the ladies finished with her hair, they helped her into her dress. She opted for a violet one, surprising everyone. Why did everyone always expect her to wear red? After wearing her red cloak for her entire life, she grew bored of the color sometimes.

The person in the reflection was almost a stranger. Was that really her? She didn't mean to be prideful, but she knew that she had never looked more beautiful in her life.

She really hoped Graham would be there.

**ooOoo**

Snow knew that King George would be at the ball. Why wouldn't he? Yet, she couldn't help but feel disappointment when she saw him in attendance. She'd been nursing a small hope that he wouldn't come in effort to offend her, but she had hoped in vain.

She smiled almost shyly at David when she saw him. Their last encounter when they'd practically danced in the rain had almost unnerved her. The look in his eyes was still fresh in her memory, and sent her heart racing just thinking about it.

She knew he loved her, and wished desperately that he didn't. What he wanted. . . she could never give. She had a kingdom to run. How could she do that and be married at the same time? It would change everything. No matter what, he would always have to be second in her life. Besides, how would it even work? She had her own kingdom, and one day he would have his own. She had refused King Nathaniel's offer on those reasons, saying it would be impossible to have a marriage like that. It was the same with David; it just wouldn't work.

Prince Thomas asked her to dance, and she obliged, thankful for the distraction. He seemed distracted too, for she saw him taking several glances around the room as they danced.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

He blinked as though being brought back to reality. "I saw someone earlier, but haven't seen her since."

Snow suppressed a smile. Was he attracted to someone? "Who was it?"

"That's the thing; I've never seen her before."

"What did she look like?" she asked, eager to help.

"She had blond hair and a blue dress."

Snow looked around. That description could describe a number of women here. "I'll be looking," she said.

He blushed slightly. "It isn't a big deal really, I was just curious because I'd never seen her before."

She smiled knowingly. She'd seen that look before. It was a good thing she hadn't made the ball a masquerade like she intended, or else they would have little hope in finding her. David hadn't allowed a masquerade; if there was someone out to kill her, it would be too easy for him to hide, he said. If he was anyone else, Snow would have told him that he was overstepping his bounds and had no right to tell her that, but he was different. She trusted him more than anyone else, and if he was that fervent about it, she wasn't going to refuse. She knew he only did it because he cared.

_No, because he loves you_, the thought came unbidden. She tried to press it away, but it persisted. She didn't want to think about that right now.

She was surprised when King George requested a dance after Thomas. She tried to hide her displeasure at the request, and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Quite the ball, I must say."

"Thank you, your majesty; I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

They continued to make small talk for the rest of the dance, and when the song was over, they moved to the side to continue talking

"You and my son seem close."

She hoped he hadn't seen her tense. "Yes," she said. "He has been a very good friend to me this past year. I must compliment you, for you did well raising such a good man," she said to see his reaction.

His mouth twitched slightly. "Yes," he drawled. "He is a most loyal son to me. I'm afraid I can't take much credit for that, though. It's almost like he was raised by someone else. . ."

She felt her body grow cold as she realized he was trying to sell David out. He must not have known that she already knew the truth. How could he hate David so much that he would want to betray his identity to her? "I'm not sure what you mean by that," she said uneasily.

"I must confess something to you, your grace, as much as it grieves me to have to do so. You see, I love my son more than anything in the world."

Snow cringed at his words and waited for him to continue.

"But I would be a horrible man indeed if I didn't warn you about something."

"Warn me about what?"

"Come," he said with a hand on her elbow. "This isn't a topic we should discuss in public." He led her to an empty corridor and they continued walking.

"You see, my son. . . he is unstable. It is for that reason that he lives here now. I wanted him close to me so I could take care of him, but he moved away in retaliation. He has this problem with dishonesty. I know you think highly of him, so it is important for you to know that since you no doubt take advice from him. There is much about him that you don't know, I'm afraid."

She stopped and faced him. "Like his real name?"

She was satisfied to see the shock on his face.

"You know?" he asked, hesitating.

"I know. I know everything." Her voice lowered. "I know that your son James was arrogant and it caused his downfall. I know that you ripped David from his mother as a convenient replacement and forced him to slay a dragon, not even caring about his life and that he could have very well died." She stepped closer, and relished the sight when he stepped back. "I know that you tried to force him into a marriage that he didn't want and threatened to kill him and his mother if he didn't comply. And for what? Money? And even after he got you all the money you desired, it took a protection spell to keep you away from his mother and he had to flee for his life here so you couldn't touch him. I also know that you came here to ask him for more money because you squandered it all in four short years. And now I also know that you were willing to sell him out to me in hopes that I would reject him and send him away."

She faltered a moment, knowing that for a time, she _had_ rejected him, but she concentrated on the present.

By now, she had backed him into a wall. "Yes, I know about all of that. But you need to know this. If you ever try to harm him, if you ever touch him, if you ever even threaten to do anything to him or his mother, I will make you pay. I know you see me as a girl who shouldn't be on the throne, but now it is my turn to warn you."

She leaned close. "Don't underestimate me."

He looked down at her in disdain. "Is that a threat?"

She didn't see any point in being coy. "Yes," she said, glaring at him.

"You don't want to threaten me," he growled.

"And you don't want to threaten me or anyone I care about. Or you'll be sorry."

"I can do whatever I want to that worthless shepherd boy."

Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever call him that again," she said through her teeth.

She let him go as if he was something vile that she didn't want to infect her. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said smoothing out her dress, "I have a ball to attend."

It wasn't until she left the corridor that she started hyperventilating. What she had just done could have made things better by making George leave David alone, or it could have made things worse because she'd made him angry and he might retaliate.

She hoped with all her heart it was the former.

**ooOoo**

Ella banged against the door of the carriage that her stepmother had locked her in.

"Let me out!" she cried. She knew it was no use; her mother always told the servants and coachmen that she was insane, so every outburst and plea she made fell upon deaf ears. Even if she did scream, no one would hear her above the rain.

She sobbed against her hands. This had been her one chance to be free of her stepmother. She spent months saving up for the tattered, rain soaked dress she now wore. She thought she might have a chance tonight to show everyone who she really was; that she wasn't just some insane girl locked up at home.

At first, it worked. No one knew what she looked like, so she didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her and turning her in. All she had to do was avoid her stepmother and stepsisters, and she would be fine. The ballroom was huge, so it wasn't hard to avoid them. In all honesty, she doubted they would recognize her at all. They only ever saw her dirty and wearing rags, so she thought she would be safe. She would have gotten away with it if she hadn't met Prince Thomas.

She couldn't believe that of all people in the world, he would notice her. A_ prince. _He was so kind, so gentlemanly. She didn't think she'd ever met anyone like him. Of course, she didn't fool herself for one moment into believing she had any chance in the world with him, she simply wanted to lose herself in one happy evening so she could at least have those memories to hold on to when she had to go back home.

And then he asked her to dance. How could she have been so foolish to have said yes? Her stepsisters were always hanging onto him and following him. She should have known that they would see her dancing with him.

Even as she was dancing, she knew that she had been spotted, but she didn't care. In that moment, she was a regular woman, dancing with a prince. She wasn't the poor servant that her mother had degraded her as. She was her father's daughter, a girl of noble birth.

She could still see him in her mind. She would remember him for the rest of her life. And now, it was over. She was just Ella who slept in the cinders again. A servant girl who had no feelings, no dreams, no wishes.

Hugging her legs to her chest, she buried her face in her knees. Why? _Why?_

What had she ever done to her stepmother to deserve this? Drizella and Anastasia were already beautiful, so it wasn't as if Ella was a great threat to them. After her father died, Elsa Tremaine turned into someone else entirely. It began with small things, like making her wear the clothes her own daughters didn't want, and she was always furious when she altered the clothes and they turned out even prettier than before. Over the next two years, things got worse until she forced her to become a servant in her own home, and her stepmother told everyone that she had gone insane with grief over her father's death.

Someday, she promised, she was going to change her life.

**ooOoo**

Snow lingered even after the ball was over to talk to people. Thankfully, George kept his distance from her and David after their encounter, so she didn't have to worry about him for now.

The later it got, the more Red seemed to withdraw, as if she was disappointed. Snow suspected it was because she was hoping to have seen that man, Graham. It was time to tell her. She knew it would be hard, but it had to be done. The only reason she hadn't told her already was because she had been hoping that she was wrong, but now she was quite sure that Red had fallen for him.

She couldn't see her anywhere now, and decided to wait until the next morning.

"Quite the ball, your majesty," she heard David come behind her.

She turned around and smiled at him. She'd danced with him several times that night, so by now any discomfort she felt around him was gone. Maybe they could both just move on and pretend it never happened. "Thank you," she smiled. "But of course it wouldn't be possible without all the people who decorated, prepared the food, and played the music."

"I knew you'd say that," he jested. "I spoke to Thomas," he said. "He seemed strange today. Do you know if anything is wrong?"

She looped her arm through his as they walked among all the others who were lingering. "I think someone caught his eye today."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "_He_ didn't even know who she was, but he was looking for her."

"What a shame," he said, but Snow thought she heard relief in his voice that Thomas was attracted to someone besides her.

"Have you seen Red?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I danced with her earlier, why?"

"She seemed troubled too," she admitted, and told him about Graham.

"He wasn't here was he?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"No, no," she said quickly. "At least not that I know of."

"Does she know about him?"

"No, I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

He looked genuinely sorry for Red. "Poor girl. That's not going to be easy for her to hear. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Maybe I can have you both for lunch tomorrow. If the rain clears, we could all go horseback riding and have a picnic by the beach. Maybe it would help get her mind off of things."

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

"Because you'll _always_ be there," she teased.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said defensively.

"Of course you weren't," she laughed.

"I don't think I like that tone of voice," he said in mock annoyance.

"You're going to have to get used to it; it's time I lay down the law."

"Yes milady," he said with a small bow.

"How charming," she laughed. Then, growing serious, she thought about her encounter with George. She was about to tell him about it when she heard two people talking loudly. Frowning, they both went to see what was going on.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My carriage driver said we can't go tonight," a woman said, visibly angry.

"You're more than welcome to stay for the night; I'll have a bedroom prepared. Is something wrong with your carriage?"

"No, he just said it isn't safe the way this storm is raging outside."

Snow tensed at her words. "Why, what happened?"

"Apparently there have been accidents."

She felt the blood draining from her face. "Accidents?"

"All this rain we've been having has caused mudslides," the woman explained. "A few people were killed today when they were traveling on the slick roads. No need to worry, they were just commoners, but nevertheless, it isn't safe right now."

Snow felt David's hand on her back. "How many?" she stammered.

"I don't know, about fifteen."

"Excuse me," she whispered. Turning around, she left the room. She heard David calling after her, but paid him no heed.

"Snow, wait," he grabbed her hand gently.

"Leave me alone," she cried, yanking her hand away.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, he stopped and watched her run off. He wanted to go after her, but she needed to be alone right now.

He just hoped she would be alright.


End file.
